De la magie noire et des chips
by Laemia
Summary: Parfois, une famille peut être composée d'un mage noir, d'un mort-vivant et d'un compte Netflix. / UA, humour douteux. FRIENDSHIP.
1. Sortir du trou

**Hello !**

 **Une fic longue. Encore une. Eeeeh oui. Mais j'ai pas fait exprès, cette fois !**

 **Je suis partie en vacances deux semaines, et cette petite histoire est la seule chose que je suis parvenue à écrire. J'ai six "chapitres" (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) pour le moment.**

 **C'est clairement pas prise de tête, c'est beaucoup moins travaillé que mes autres fics, mais je trouvais ça drôle, alors voilà. Cadeau.**

 **Le premier chapitre est un peu différent du reste, parce qu'il fallait bien que j'explique la situation, mais le reste collera davantage au résumé. Pour ce qui est du titre... cherchez pas.**

* * *

 **1\. Sortir du trou**

La lune, toute ronde, comme une assiette brillante plantée au milieu d'une nappe de nuit noire. Ce fut la première chose sur laquelle les yeux de Ventus se posèrent lorsqu'il se réveilla.

Quoique « se réveiller » ne traduisait pas tout à fait ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'était pas en train de _dormir_ , même si certains faisaient cette analogie en parlant de la mort comme d'un long sommeil. Il n'existait aucun mot, aucune comparaison pour décrire l'état de non-existence qui caractérisait le fait de _ne plus vivre_ , mais celle-ci s'en approchait tant bien que mal.

Car Ventus était réellement très très mort. Du moins jusque cette nuit de pleine lune.

 _Ce n'est pas normal._

Il sentait le plancher de bois du cercueil tout contre son dos. Il voyait le ciel dépourvu d'étoiles, masquées par les lumières de la ville. Il sentait un léger vent frais lui effleurer les joues, faire onduler ses cheveux. Et il voyait un visage.

« Bon alors, tu te lèves ? »

Il entendait la voix agacée, impérieuse, souffler ses vibrations jusque dans le fond de sa tombe. Il voyait deux yeux luisants, tout jaunes, surmontés de deux sourcils froncés d'agacement, fixés dans sa direction. On aurait presque dit que ce garçon le fixait.

Minute. Est-ce qu'il… s'adressait à lui ?

 _Mais je suis mort..._

Et pas qu'un peu. Le dernier souvenir de Ventus était celui d'une moissonneuse lui fonçant dessus à toute vitesse. Et ensuite, plus rien, sinon l'assurance d'avoir été mort pendant longtemps. D'où lui venait cette certitude ? Ça…

« Lèves-toi » ordonna de nouveau le garçon.

Il paraissait de fort méchante humeur. Ventus cligna des yeux, puis s'en étonna. Il pouvait _bouger_? Mais…

« Allez, quoi ! J'ai tout fait comme il faut ! Y a aucune raison que ça marche pas…

-Euh…

-Ah ! »

Ventus s'étonna du son que produisait sa propre voix. Juste une note hésitante. Pourtant, c'était bien _sa_ voix, telle qu'il s'en souvenait, _d'avant_. Il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en biologie, cependant il lui semblait que ses cordes vocales auraient dû se décomposer depuis belle lurette. De même que ses paupières.

« Tu vois, tu peux parler et bouger ! Dépêche-toi de sortir de là, j'ai pas toute l'éternité, moi ! »

Ce fut là, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il convenait de faire, que Ventus s'aperçut qu'il respirait. Le mouvement lui semblait tellement naturel, tellement instinctif, qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, mais _oui_. Ses poumons se gonflaient d'air, qu'il sentait passer à travers sa gorge. Définitivement pas quelque chose qu'une personne décédée ferait.

Est-ce qu'il… était revenu à la vie ?

Quelque chose lui disait que le type qui vociférait au bord de sa tombe connaissait les réponses à ses questions.

 _Allez, c'est parti…_

Doucement, toujours saisi par la surprise, Ventus entreprit de s'asseoir, de faire fuir les quelques bestioles qui courraient le long de ses bras, et puis se leva. Il avait une conscience accrue de ses muscles qui se mouvaient, des sensations que ça lui procurait, de l'odeur de terre et de nuit d'été.

Il entendait l'autre souffler et grommeler dans une barbe inexistante, mais, eh, il venait de ressusciter ! Il n'allait tout de même pas se presser pour lui faire plaisir ! Non, il comptait plutôt prendre tout son temps, puisque le destin lui en accordait à nouveau.

Le bord de la tombe se situait quelques mètres au-dessus de sa tête, alors il lui fallait sauter. Ventus baissa les yeux vers ses jambes, les remua un peu. Il n'y voyait pas grand-chose, à la clarté de la nuit, mais ses muscles paraissaient aussi en forme qu'avant sa mort. Il aurait crû que la moissonneuse les auraient réduites en charpie…

Bon, ce devait être une connerie magique. Il verrait une fois en haut.

Priant pour que ses jambes ne se déchirent pas ou quelque chose du genre, il fléchit les genoux et sauta pour agripper le bord. Péniblement, il se hissa sur la terre ferme, et atterrit devant une paire de converses élimées.

« Ah ben, pas trop tôt ! »

Il leva le menton vers le propriétaire des converses. Le garçon semblait agacé, d'après ce que Ven parvenait à en voir dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux brillaient un peu dans le noir, comme ces machins fluorescents qu'on accrochait au plafond des enfants.

Se rappelant des mécanismes de politesse profondément ancrés en lui depuis l'enfance, Ventus se mit à sourire.

« Salut ! »

L'autre lui répondit par un grognement. Bien. Super, l'accueil. Cette histoire s'annonçait déjà compliquée.

« Euh, je m'appelle Ventus.

-Je sais. C'est marqué sur ta tombe.

-Mais tu peux m'appeler Ven.

-Non.

-Si, tu peux ! Je préfère.

-J'ai pas envie.

-Ah… »

Le mort-plus-trop-mort se mit debout, épousseta ses vêtements maculés de terre et inspecta les environs. Un cimetière, mais il s'en serait douté. Sur le côté de sa tombe reposait une masse impressionnante de terre fraîchement retournée. En dessous, dans la fosse, il contempla son cercueil ouvert, avec une impression d'étrangeté. Il ne le reconnaissait pas comme _son_ cercueil… mais après tout, il était déjà mort quand on l'avait déposé là-dedans, alors il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de développer un lien émotionnel avec le lieu de son dernier repos.

Il n'osa pas regarder la pierre tombale.

« Euhm… Je suppose que tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fiche ici. Je veux dire, en vie.

-Euh, t'es pas tout à fait en vie, expliqua l'autre de mauvaise grâce. Pas tout à fait mort non plus.

-Je suis quoi alors, un zombie ? »

L'autre haussa les épaules, se penchant pour ramasser un gros bouquin posé dans l'herbe.

« Un truc comme ça. »

Bon. Ventus ne sut pas trop quoi faire de cette information.

Il supposa que c'était toujours mieux que d'être complètement mort.

« Et donc euh… Ça ne répond pas à ma question de base. »

L'autre garçon, celui qui était vivant, paraissait presque étonné de devoir répondre à des questions aussi basiques. Ven prit sur lui pour éviter de lui faire une remarque désobligeante – ce serait une mauvaise idée de le vexer alors qu'il possédait des informations vitales (ah, ah !) pour lui.

« Pfff… Ben euh, je suis un mage noir et je t'ai ressuscité. T'es content ?

-Non ! s'indigna Ventus. C'est pas une explication ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi moi ? »

Ça expliquait au moins les yeux fluorescents qu'il dardait vers lui. La magie faisait cela à ses utilisateurs. Ven était à peu près sûr que la nécromancie était illégale, à moins d'une très bonne raison. En tout cas, de son temps, ça se passait comme ça. Tiens, ça faisait combien de temps, depuis son trépas ? Les vêtements de son interlocuteur ne lui paraissaient pas trop étranges, donc sans doute moins d'un siècle.

L'autre haussa les épaules. Il se comportait un peu comme un ado capricieux, alors qu'il devait avoir la petite vingtaine.

« Fallait bien que je m'entraîne sur quelqu'un. Ç'aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, ça revient au même pour moi.

-Quoi, tu m'as fait revenir à la vie pour une _expérience_? »

Mais il n'arrivait même pas à s'énerver, en fait. Même s'il reconnaissait l'absurdité de la situation. Quel toupet, franchement !

« Tu préfères que je te ramènes dans ta tombe ? »

Ventus réfléchit, mais pas très longtemps.

« Non…

-Tant mieux. Parce que j'ai aussi dû apprendre un sort de déterrage pour enlever toute cette terre, et c'était presque plus difficile que la nécromancie. »

Faute de trouver quelque chose à rétorquer, Ven croisa les bras.

« Ok. Soit. Ça t'avances à quoi ? »

L'autre le dévisagea un moment, avec toujours la même indifférence teintée de bouderie. Il réfléchissait.

« Seuls les mages noirs les plus puissants peuvent ressusciter les morts » déclara-t-il.

Oh, il paraissait tellement fier de lui, d'un seul coup, avec son petit sourire suffisant… Ventus n'était pas le genre de personne à frapper les gens, mais dans cette situation, il comprenait qu'on puisse être tenté de recourir à la violence.

« Et donc ? insista Ventus.

-Donc, je suis puissant, paraphrasa le mage comme s'il s'adressait à un idiot.

-Ok. C'est toujours interdit, la nécromancie ?

-Ouais.

-Ça te sert à quoi, d'être si puissant, si personne ne peut le savoir ?

-Moi, je le sais, ça me suffit, renifla-t-il. Et toi aussi, tu le sais.

-Ok, capitula Ventus. C'est débile, mais ok. Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant, je vais dormir. Salut ! »

Et il commença à s'éloigner, son grimoire sous le bras, l'air beaucoup trop guilleret. Ventus n'eut pas l'idée de le rattraper tout de suite, tellement la situation le sidérait. Il se contenta de le regarder bêtement s'éloigner de quelques mètres. Quel genre de mec faisait ce genre de choses ? C'était tellement cruel…

Puis la panique le gagna et il se mit à se lancer à sa poursuite. Sa main se referma sur le bras de l'autre garçon.

« Attend !

-Lâche-moi !

-Tu peux pas me laisser ici tout seul ! »

Le mage noir se dégagea de sa poigne et lui lança un regard noir. Néanmoins, il ne reprit pas sa marche. Quelque chose comme une hésitation transparaissait sous toute sa mauvaise humeur.

« T'as pas de la famille à aller retrouver ? Genre _surprise, c'est moi, je suis revenu vous hanter_ !

-Euh, ben, pas vraiment, non… » répondit Ven en baissant les yeux au sol.

Wouah, il portait des supers chaussures. Il n'en revenait pas que ses parents aient achetés ça rien que pour l'enterrement. En fait, il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de bien vêtir les cadavres avant de les mettre en terre. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il fallait mieux les habiller comme dans la vie de tous les jours, en accord avec leur personnalité, pour que leurs proches puissent garder un souvenir authentique d'eux.

Mais ouais, il portait des chaussures super classes. Et probablement le costume qui allait avec, quoique salement attaqué par les vers et la moisissure.

Il y eut un silence qui dura longtemps. Ventus releva la tête, s'appliquant à faire les meilleurs yeux de chiens battus de sa vie – façon de parler. Ça marchait toujours, _avant_. Presque toujours. Pas de bol cette fois, il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir les larmes qui allaient de paire avec son air tristoune. Peut-être que les zombies ne pleuraient pas. Cela dit, ça pouvait très bien fonctionner sans.

L'autre finit par détourner les yeux, l'air à moitié renfrogné et à moitié fautif. Gagné.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Bof… Je suppose que tu peux zoner chez moi le temps de trouver une solution. J'ai un canapé et un compte Netflix. »

Ventus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un compte Netflix. Il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents – qu'il possédait toujours, il avait vérifié.

« Chouette, merci !

-T'emballes pas, c'est temporaire. »

Oh, mais Ven ne s'inquiétait pas. Une situation _temporaire_ pouvait durer _longtemps_. Il savait y faire. Et puis, bon, l'autre était responsable de lui, non ? On n'avait pas idée de ressusciter de braves gens et les relâcher dans la nature, comme ça, sans les aider…

« Ouais, ouais, t'inquiètes. Tu t'appelles comment, au fait ?

-Vanitas.

-Ah, c'est… original.

-Ferme ta bouche, Ventus.

-J't'ai dit de m'appeler Ven !

-Et j'ai dit non ! »

Ventus n'avait pas peur. Pas vraiment. Il n'encaissait pas encore tout à fait la situation, mais il ne pouvait rien y changer, alors autant l'accepter…

Et puis, ça valait mieux que de rester mort, non ?

* * *

 **Re coucou !**

 **Si vous avez envie de laisser un commentaire, ne vous gênez pas, les auteurs raffolent de ces trucs-là !**


	2. Le Passeur

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **J'sais pas quoi dire.**

 **J'aime bien ce chapitre, il me fait rire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bon ok, ça ne fonctionnait pas trop mal.

Trois jours que Ventus revivait, et cette vie-là était étrangement confortable. Elle consistait surtout à regarder Netflix toute la journée en attendant que Vanitas rentre du travail, puis remplir un saladier de chips et regarder Netflix toute la soirée en sa compagnie. Puisqu'il était mort, il ne pouvait pas culpabiliser de ne rien foutre de productif.

Vanitas était difficile à supporter, mais beaucoup moins bougon qu'au tout début. Maintenant qu'il s'était habitué à la présence de Ven, il engageait souvent la conversation de lui-même – quoique leurs discussions se limitaient à quelques débats sur les personnages de la série qu'ils regardaient. Vanitas était acerbe, sec, sarcastique et égoïste. Bref, vraiment rien pour lui, en somme. Pourtant, Ventus le trouvait sympathique. Les gens méchants l'avaient toujours attendri, un peu comme on a tendance à aimer embêter les chats grognons. Il avait envie de lui tapoter les joues chaque fois que l'autre l'insultait ou se vexait. Trop adorable.

Ils vivaient dans une petite maison qui semblait appartenir à une personne âgée, avec des meubles vétustes et une décoration douteuse qu'on ne pouvait trouver que chez les plus de soixante-dix ans. Ven ne sortait jamais, à part pour se rendre dans le petit jardin à l'arrière de la cuisine. Pourtant, il estimait pouvoir passer inaperçu dans la rue.

En effet, il s'était examiné plus en détail à la lumière du jour, soucieux de voir ce à quoi il ressemblerait après sa mort sanglante et quelques dix ans de décomposition. Il se doutait déjà que le sortilège interdit l'avait rafistolé un minimum,sinon il n'aurait même pas pu se lever – il était certain que ses jambes s'étaient détachées de son corps pendant le passage de la moissonneuse sur sa frêle carcasse – mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'illusion soit parfaite à ce point-là.

C'étaient toujours ses traits à lui, comme de son vivant, toujours les mêmes yeux bleus. Les cheveux blonds avaient pris une teinte plus pâle que celle dont il se souvenait, comme décolorés par la poussière et les toiles d'araignées. Sa peau était plus fine, plus élastique, et beaucoup plus grisâtre. Il ne se faisait pas tout à fait à son teint cireux et s'observait toujours avec grande curiosité dans le miroir. Ceci dit, il paraissait suffisamment vivace pour ne pas inquiéter la population, à son avis. Peut-être que les passants dans la rue lui trouveraient un air malade s'il sortait au grand jour, voire nauséeux… Il pourrait facilement passer outre les regards inquiets avec un peu de fond de teint.

Mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'essayer de sortir. Il n'osait pas. Il y songeait, et puis il se disait que, de toute façon, pour quoi faire ? Il était mort, personne n'allait le contraindre à faire quoique ce soit. Ni boulot, ni papiers administratifs, ni vie sociale...

Puis Netflix, cette invention bénie des dieux, l'appelait. Ça n'existait pas en son temps, tout ce contenu accessible. À sa mort, ils en étaient encore à passer deux jours à télécharger un film, en priant pour tomber sur le vrai truc qu'ils cherchaient et pas sur un porno. Tout ce temps perdu !

Donc, ouais, sa non-vie ne s'annonçait pas trop mauvaise. A priori.

Vanitas tolérait la présence d'un mort-vivant dans son salon – Ventus ne quittait pas souvent le côté droit du canapé. Il lui semblait même que le zombie ne bougeait pas du tout entre le temps où il partait au boulot et celui où il rentrait. Mais parfois, il trouvait la vaisselle faite comme par magie.

Très franchement, Ventus ne prenait pas beaucoup de place, et il demandait moins d'investissement que d'adopter un lapin nain ou quelque chose du style. Puis Ventus avait la décence de ne pas l'obliger à ramasser son caca, contrairement au lapin.

En plus, ça faisait quelqu'un avec qui hurler quand un personnage faisait quelque chose de stupide dans une série.

Tout bénéf', donc.

Trois jours après le début de cette cohabitation étrange, alors qu'ils regardaient _Teen Wolf_ – Vanitas se fichait éperdument qu'un mec mort juge ses choix télévisuels, et puis parfois il y avait des gars à moitié à poil – un « pop » sonore se fit entendre quelque part derrière eux. Le mage noir se figura qu'il s'agissait d'un bruit ordinaire de la maison, style le frigo qui disjoncte, le robinet qui fuit, le chauffage qui fait du bruit sans raison, ou bien l'autre truc. Enfin, ça, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende un :

« Excusez-moi... »

Il échangea un regard avec Ventus, et il sut à cet instant que son camarade décédé pensait la même chose que lui, à savoir : _« ça pue du cul »_. Pas besoin d'être un sorcier maléfique pour savoir qu'une apparition dans votre salon qui disait « excusez-moi » d'un ton à la fois poli et hautain, trois jours après que vous ayez commis un des crimes les plus graves au monde, à savoir jouer avec la vie et la mort, ce n'était jamais très bon signe.

Bon, eh bien, ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure. Retarder l'échéance ne servait à rien, alors Vanitas se retourna vers la source de la voix, s'accoudant au dossier du canapé et prenant soin d'afficher son meilleur air de mépris.

Il remarqua une chose : la source du « excusez-moi », c'était un mec. En tout cas, il en avait l'air. Un humain ou humanoïde, donc, qui les fixa tour à tour d'un air… beaucoup trop impassible pour des yeux aussi clairs. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur argentée du crin de licorne et, wow, il faisait la gueule.

Vanitas n'avait pas connaissance de beaucoup de créatures à apparence humaine capables de se téléporter. À part, genre, de très puissants mages élémentaires – mais qu'est-ce qu'un mage élémentaire viendrait foutre dans son salon ? - et les êtres célestes.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'un être céleste viendrait foutre dans son salon ?

« Y a quoi ? » lâcha Vanitas.

Le type haussa à peine un sourcil, genre, d'un tout petit millimètre, presque imperceptible. C'était impressionnant, tant de stoïcisme. Pendant ce temps, Ventus avait eu la présence d'esprit d'appuyer sur le bouton pause de la télécommande.

« Je pense que vous le savez très bien, répliqua l'inconnu d'une voix beaucoup trop sérieuse pour son âge. Il y a environ soixante-douze heures, vous avez perturbé l'Équilibre de façon gravissime. »

En prononçant ce dernier mot, il coula un regard vers Ventus, qui lui renvoya un sourire timide.

« Ah, ça... souffla Vanitas. Et alors, t'es de la police ? »

Peut-être l'avait-il imaginé, mais l'espace d'un instant il crut apercevoir un tic nerveux agiter le visage parfait de l'autre. Il fit ce qu'il put pour ne pas laisser transparaître un sourire pernicieux.

« Quelque chose comme ça, rétorqua l'autre d'une voix plus sèche qu'auparavant. Je suis un Passeur. »

Vanitas émit un reniflement dédaigneux. Il avait vu juste.

« Je vois pas le rapport. Votre job, c'est de veiller à ce que les âmes des morts trouvent le chemin vers l'au-delà, non ?

-Et aussi s'assurer qu'ils n'en sortent pas.

-J'ai jamais entendu parler de ça » contra Vanitas.

Il ne mentait même pas. Néanmoins, il sentait les ennuis arriver. Manquerait plus qu'il perde son job à cause de ça, tiens ! Même les mages noirs ne plaisantaient pas avec la nécromancie. C'était la règle numéro 1 : on ne ramène pas à la vie ce qui est tout froid, tout desséché et qui ne bouge plus, fut-ce un simple bonzaï.

Mais bon, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour suivre les règles.

« Eh bien, si. Peu de gens le savent, puisque personne n'est assez stupide pour jouer avec ce genre de lois de l'univers. En principe. »

Oh, il n'était _vraiment_ pas content, hein ? Trop marrant.

Vanitas décida qu'il était temps de se lever pour lui faire face. Il en avait marre de devoir lever les yeux pour discuter avec ce genre de flic céleste à deux balles.

Mais bon, il restait toujours plus petit que lui, même debout, alors il croisa les bras pour se donner un minimum de présence.

« De quoi suis-je accusé exactement, _inspecteur_? ricana-t-il.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, monsieur. »

Ce fut là que Ventus crut bon d'intervenir, tout innocemment.

« Ah, c'est pas la peine de l'appeler monsieur, hein ! Il a peut-être un boulot et tout, mais à part ça, c'est clairement pas un adulte,vous savez ? »

Vanitas dû se mordre la joue pour ne pas rire. Pour la première fois, une expression de surprise passa sur le visage du Passeur.

« Bon, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, insista le mage.

-Ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt de vous amuser de la situation… soupira le Passeur. Vous vous êtes rendus coupable de nécromancie, il y a environ trois jours de cela, au cimetière du crépuscule, sur le cadavre d'un certain Ventus Wade, décédé le 12 octobre 2008 d'un accident de moissonneuse. »

La vache. Il prononçait « accident de moissonneuse » avec un visage tellement impassible que Ventus dû se détourner pour s'esclaffer de manière fort peu discrète. Vanitas essayait de ne pas le regarder, pour ne pas être tenté de l'imiter. Franchement, il faisait le malin, mais la situation était assez grave, pas la peine de trop en rajouter.

« Vous avez des preuves ? »

Le Passeur se contenta de pointer Ventus du doigt.

« Je pense que _ça_ , c'est une très bonne preuve, pour commencer.

-Eh m'sieur, c'est un peu raciste, intervint le mort-vivant de son air le plus tristoune possible. Je sais que je suis mort, mais je suis pas un objet, quand même ! C'est blessant d'être désigné en tant que _ça_. »

L'autre tourna la tête vers lui, les traits soudain un peu adoucis. Il arrivait à le faire culpabiliser ! Vanitas ne pouvait que s'incliner devant le talent de manipulateur de son colocataire trépassé. C'était encore plus drôle de faire tourner les gens en bourrique, quand on avait un complice !

« Je… Oui, en effet, toutes mes excuses, bredouilla le Passeur sincèrement désolé.

-C'est rien, fit Ventus avec un petit sourire timide totalement feint.

-Mais vous avez pas de preuves que c'est moi qui l'ai ressuscité, se borna Vanitas.

-Si. Notre magie de détection est très précise sur ce genre de point, et nous savons qui est à l'origine du sortilège illégal. »

Le sorcier balaya ses explications d'un revers dédaigneux de la main.

« C'est des conneries, ça. J'y crois pas une seconde. Et puis, pourquoi avoir mis trois jours à réagir, puisque c'est si grave et que vous êtes si fortiches ? »

L'autre marmonna des bribes de phrases à propos d'administration et de retard dans le traitement des dossiers. Son attitude de gros dur s'effritait à vue d'oeil, à présent, et le sourire de Vanitas s'agrandissait. Il allait certainement avoir de très gros ennuis, mais c'était beaucoup trop drôle. Dusse-t-il le payer de sa vie, il ne regrettait clairement rien.

« Mouais, fit-il. Vous avez un mandat ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Vous êtes diplômé d'un cursus magique, non ? Vous savez très bien que la loi des êtres célestes fait autorité pour des questions aussi graves.

-Ah ok, c'est un peu une politique de droite, quoi.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Un peu totalitaire comme truc.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de faire régner l'ordre, et…

-Ouais, Hitler disait ça aussi. »

La comparaison eut complètement raison du sang-froid du Passeur, qui se mit à bégayer des justifications confuses et embrouillées, visiblement honteux d'être associé à de telles idées. Vanitas le regarda s'enfoncer dans ses explications, beaucoup trop diverti par le spectacle.

Puis l'autre parut se reprendre un peu. Il toussota pour la forme, ce qui sembla plus ridicule qu'autre chose.

« De toute façon, déclara-t-il, je ne suis pas là pour discuter. Peu importe votre avis, je suis ici pour rétablir l'ordre des choses.

-En clair ?

-Je ramènes monsieur Wade dans l'au-delà. »

Quoi, c'était tout ? Il n'allait pas punir Vanitas pour sa bévue, par exemple en le réduisant en tas de cendres, ou bien en le dénonçant auprès de ses patrons ?

Pendant un moment, il fut un peu soulagé. Mais bon, ça l'embêtait quand même.

Ventus dirigea une petite moue en direction du Passeur.

« Oh, non, monsieur, je suis bien ici… Je veux pas retourner là-bas.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'ai pas le choix. »

Ah, il paraissait vraiment chagriné, à présent. Il fallait dire que le numéro d'apitoiement du mort-vivant fonctionnait plutôt bien. Même Vanitas commençait à se demander s'il jouait réellement la comédie.

« Mais… couina le zombie. Oh, et puis, on a le même âge, à peu près je crois, non ? On peut se tutoyer ?

-Euh…

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Riku, mais…

-Est-ce que tu es déjà mort, Riku ? demanda gentiment Ventus. C'est très douloureux… Moi, une moissonneuse m'a roulé dessus. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ça qui était le pire… C'était la… la terreur. J'avais très peur, Riku.

-Je comprends, bien sûr, mais…

-J'ai toujours peur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend, j'ai oublié comme c'était, d'être mort. Et je… Rien que le fait de retrouver cette sensation, la vie qui me quitte… Je suis terrifié, tu sais ? »

Il faisait son _regard_ , à présent, le même qu'il avait utilisé pour convaincre Vanitas de le ramener chez lui, celui qui donnait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer, alors que ce n'était même pas physiologiquement possible. Il le gardait pour la toute fin, hein ?

Oh, le Passeur se sentait très mal, ça se voyait sur son visage. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Peut-être qu'il allait pleurer lui aussi ? Ce serait trop drôle. Surtout que le discours de Ven était bien trop dramatique pour sonner vrai, même s'il jouait très bien.

« Je… J'ai des ordres ! Ça ne dépend pas de moi. L'Équilibre…

-Ah, je sais. Désolé. Je veux pas t'empêcher de faire ton travail… Je me dis juste qu'une seule exception ne peut pas faire tant de mal que ça, si ? Je sais que je ne suis pas assez important pour être cette exception, bien sûr, mais je pensais que, peut-être… »

Il baissa les yeux au sol, se mordilla un peu les lèvres, et puis les releva pour fixer Riku droit dans les yeux.

« Enfin, laisse tomber. Je suis désolé de t'embêter avec mes problèmes. Y a des tas de gens qui meurent tous les jours, et parfois plus jeunes que moi. J'avais même pas commencé à vivre, mais bon… »

Il y eut un silence et un échange de regard. Long. Et Riku semblait souffrir le martyr, tiraillé entre son devoir et le discours tire-larme du jeune garçon mort trop tôt, fauché par un destin si cruel…

Vanitas dut se détourner pour ne pas hurler de rire. Ça allait vraiment marcher !

Et puis enfin, il entendit un soupir de résignation.

« Bon, très bien ! Je suppose que je peux faire une exception !

-Oh, c'est vrai ?! s'exclama Ventus comme un gosse le jour de Noël. Vraiment ? C'est pas une blague, hein ? »

Vanitas reporta son attention sur la scène, et Riku se renfrogna. Rohlala, ce qu'il semblait mal à l'aise !

« Mais soyez discrets, tous les deux ! Si ça se remarque, on va tous les trois avoir de très gros problèmes.

-Promis ! promit Ventus.

-On comptait pas le crier sur tous les toits de toute façon. »

Le Passeur fixa le mage noir d'un air d'avertissement.

« Et toi, poursuivit-il, tu es responsable de Ventus. »

Tiens, il avait abandonné le vouvoiement en cours de route.

« Ouais, ouais… soupira Vanitas.

-Je ne plaisante pas ! Tu dois assumer ce que tu as créé. Il est hors de question que tu l'abandonnes, c'est ton devoir de lui venir en aide. Sinon, je jures personnellement que tu auras des problèmes. »

Le mage noir haussa les épaules, ne sachant trop à quel point il devait prendre la menace au sérieux. Des problèmes, il était déjà sensé en avoir. Au pire, il demanderait à Ventus de pleurer de nouveau.

« Ça va, j'ai compris l'idée.

-Bon. Très bien. Et sérieusement, soyez discrets. Je risque ma peau, moi, sur ce coup. »

Et sans autre forme d'adieux, il disparut avec un « pop ».

Vanitas fixa Ventus, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« T'es un monstre, lui fit le sorcier. On va bien s'entendre.

-C'était pas déjà le cas ?

-Bof. »

Il reposa son cul sur le canapé. Une bonne chose de faite ! Au moins, ils étaient sûrs que rien d'autre de ce genre ne leur tomberait dessus.

« Dis donc, fit Ventus l'air de rien, il était vachement mignon.

-Putain ouais. Dommage qu'il soit si con. »

Et il appuya sur le bouton play de la télécommande.

* * *

 **Eh oui, Ventus est un garçon manipulateur et machiavélique.**

 **Le troisième chapitre est déjà prêt, je ne sais pas quand je le posterais. Peut-être la semaine prochaine. J'ai peur de griller mes cartouches trop vie, en fait, hm...**

 **À plus !**


	3. Interlude

**Helloooo ! Cette fois-ci, un chapitres composé de mini-scénettes.**

 **J'espère que certaines d'entre elles vous feront un peu rire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Pourquoi les gens sont pas foutus de _discuter_ dans ces séries de merde ? pesta Vanitas devant l'immonde quiproquo qui prenait place devant ses yeux de spectateur médusé. Ce serait tellement plus simple pour tout le monde, sérieux ! Vous êtes débiles, ça me gonfle ! »

Est-ce qu'il s'entendait parler, parfois ? Ventus fit une moue qu'il ne put pas voir, avant de commenter :

« Hier, tu m'as renversé du vinaigre dans les cheveux parce que tu pensais que j'avais jeté ta paire de chaussettes trouées, alors qu'en fait tu les avais oubliées dans la machine à laver.

-C'est pas pareil.

-Bah si. Si tu m'avais demandé _dis donc Ven, est-ce que tu as jeté mes chaussettes trouées qui puent et que je continue à mettre parce que je suis têtu comme une mûle alors que ça me fait des cloques aux pieds ?_ on en serait pas arrivés là.

-Ça va, c'est pas si grave…

-Tu l'as fait parce que tu pensais que ça pouvait peut-être me dissoudre ma peau de cadavre moisi, expliqua ledit cadavre avec un calme exemplaire. Tu voulais littéralement me défigurer.

-Et finalement ça l'a pas fait, donc bon…

-Je sens encore le vinaigre après quatre douches. Et ça n'empêche pas que tu réagis un peu excessivement. Imagine si ç'avait vraiment marché ! J'ai même pas jeté tes foutues chaussettes !

-Mes chaussettes t'emmerdent ! »

* * *

« Dis donc Vani, tu fais quoi comme métier au juste ? »

Le concerné en fut tellement outré qu'il mit _Adventure Time_ sur pause pour se tourner vers Ventus.

« Wow. Plus jamais tu m'appelles comme ça. Sinon, j'te renvoie d'où tu viens aussi sec. »

Mais Ven ne prenait pas ses menaces au sérieux. Il avait juré de le renvoyer nourrir les vers au moins dix fois cette semaine, sans qu'aucune mesure ne soit prise en ce sens.

« Ok ! J'arrête de t'appeler Vani si tu commences à m'appeler Ven.

-Jamais de la vie.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aime pas les diminutifs.

-Tant pis pour toi, Vani.

-Ventus, sérieux, je vais te tuer.

-Je suis déjà mort, tête de pioche. Et puis ça va, c'est mignon Vani comme surnom !

-Je plaisante pas. Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite.

-Appelle-moi Ven alors.

-Plutôt crever.

-Ok, Vani !

-Putain de merde. »

Et comme ça, le conflit fut résolu.

* * *

Ventus sursauta. Le coup sourd qu'il venait d'entendre ne venait pas des haut-parleurs de la télé.

« J'ai entendu un bruit.

-C'est rien, marmonna Vanitas avec mauvaise humeur. Ça fait ça des fois.

-Quoi fait ça ?

-Mh, les voisins, les bestioles dans le jardin, les canalisations… On s'en fout non ? »

Ven plissa les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression que son colocataire lui cachait quelque chose ?

* * *

Vanitas coula un regard suspicieux vers son zombie apprivoisé, puis vers le saladier de chips posé entre eux sur le vieux canapé défoncé. Ses soupçons commençaient à se confirmer.

« Je t'ai jamais vu manger.

-Hum ? Oh. Je mange pas.

-Tu peux répéter ça ?

-Je mange pas, répéta Ventus.

-T'as l'air tout content chaque fois que je sors les chips ! rétorqua le mage noir.

-Hum, bah… Je sais pas, ça fait une ambiance conviviale ? J'aime bien ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne releva pas. Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait renoncé à comprendre ce genre de réflexions. Après tout, Ventus était niais. Peut-être qu'un peu de son cerveau avait coulé et était resté au fond de sa tombe, pour ce qu'il en savait.

« Attend, ça veut dire que ça fait un mois que tu me laisses bouffer assez de chips pour nourrir deux personnes tous les soirs ? »

Ventus haussa les épaules.

« Ça a pas l'air de te déranger. Je pensais que tu savais.

-T'essaie de me tuer par le cholestérol ? C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir gracieusement rendu la vie ?

-Non, mais avoue que l'ironie de la chose serait magnifique, commenta distraitement Ventus.

-Ok, j'avoue » concéda Vanitas.

* * *

« Non mais tu m'as pas répondu du coup. Tu fais quoi comme métier ?

-J'suis mage noir.

-Ok merci Sherlock, ricana Ventus. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais _exactement_?

-De la magie noire.

-Tu me prends pour une bille ou quoi ? C'est vaste, la magie noire ! »

Un soupir agacé lui répondit.

« Vaniiii ! Dis-moi !

-J'suis dans une entreprise qui régule les créatures démoniaques. Genre les goules et les vampires et ce genre de conneries.

-C'est intéressant ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Oh. »

Il se mit à réfléchir.

« Mais du coup, tu savais pas que… enfin, pour moi. T'avais pas l'air de t'y connaître.

-Les zombies, ça rentre pas dans les créatures démoniaques, c'est pas mon domaine. Je suis pas sûr que ça rentre dans quoi que ce soit, vu comme c'est rare. A priori, t'es le premier depuis plusieurs siècles. »

Ventus en ressentit une étrange fierté.

* * *

« Dis donc, tu pourrais au moins nettoyer l'appart' pendant que j'suis au boulot !

-Bah, je voulais le faire, mais je savais pas que les épisodes de Sherlock étaient si longs, et…

-Et t'es une feignasse, donc.

-Regardez qui parle ! s'amusa Ven en roulant des yeux.

-Moi je travaille toute la journée ! Toi t'as littéralement rien à faire !

-Eh, je fais la vaisselle !

-Encore heureux !

-Gnagnagna… Dis donc, Vani, j'suis à peu près sûr que ressusciter les gens pour obtenir des esclaves dociles, c'est illégal.

-Bah c'est que, j'avais pensé à importer un petit chinois, mais ça grandit vite ces machins, c'est casse-couille. Puis ça coûte plus cher.

-C'est sûr, vu que je mange pas…

-Non mais 'fin, sors au moins le linge de la machine, quoi... C'est pas parce que t'es tout moisi que tes fringues doivent l'être aussi. »

* * *

« Mais du coup, tu fais pas caca, non plus ?

-Non, Vanitas, je ne fais pas caca. »

* * *

« Est-ce que je pue ? demanda soudainement Ventus pendant le visionnage d' _Avatar_.

-Pardon ? »

Le mort-vivant baissa les yeux, l'air embarrassé. Il grattait nerveusement sa main grisâtre.

« J'veux dire, je suis mort. Les cadavres, ça pourrit. Bon, moi, c'est magique, je suis bien conservé, mais… Comme on peut jamais sentir sa propre odeur et tout, je me demandais si je pue.

-C'est pour ça que tu prends des douches deux fois par jour ? Faut arrêter hein, ça va me revenir cher en eau.

-Mais ça m'angoisse ! J'ai jamais trop osé te demandé, parce que c'est un peu… J'ai peur de pas aimer la réponse. »

Vanitas prit une pleine poignée de chips dans le saladier avant de parler.

« Tu sens le shampoing, Ventus. »

* * *

« Hum…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous allongé sur le carrelage de la cuisine ? J'ai failli te marcher dessus ! »

Ventus leva un visage pensif vers l'air inquisiteur du mage noir.

« Dis, ça paye bien, ton machin de magie noire là ?

-Pas assez pour les cinq ans d'études que j'me suis tapé. Tu fais quoi par terre ?

-Je me disais que c'est une bien grande maison pour un p'tit jeune comme toi. J'me demandais comment t'as pu te la payer.

-Elle est pas si grande.

-T'es propriétaire ?

-Ouais.

-J'te crois pas, marmonna Ventus en fixant le plafond. T'as vingt ans. Y'a une couille dans le potage. Tes parents sont riches ?

-Nan.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu casses les pieds. Et je me répète, mais, y a des endroits plus confortables que le sol.

-J'aime bien le sol. Le sol est honnête avec moi. Toi, tu me caches des trucs. C'est une baraque de vieux en plus, y a une tapisserie fleurie et des vieux meubles et du carrelage moche et même des livres sur Jésus ! N'essaie pas de me faire croire que c'est tes affaires à toi. »

Vanitas soupira, avant de laisser tomber son derrière fatigué de travailleur sur une chaise en paille. Bon pour la déco, il n'avait pas tort…

« Franchement, tu penses pas que, s'il y avait une combine louche, je te l'aurais dit ? Je veux dire, bon, j'ai fait le truc le plus interdit du monde en te sortant du cimetière. On est pas à ça près, toi et moi. C'est pas comme si tu pouvais me dénoncer.

-T'as tué personne, alors ?

-Pas pour la maison. Je l'ai eu pour une bouchée de pain. La vieille dame qui l'occupait est morte, et son fils était une vraie tanche en immobilier. Il a pas eu le temps de la vider ou la faire expertiser que je l'embrouillais déjà. Bon, j'ai peut-être lâché un petit sort de confusion, trois fois rien… »

Ventus se redressa d'un coup.

« Attend, quoi ? Comment ça _pas pour la maison_ ? C'est déjà arrivé ?

-Tu te rends compte ? sourit Vanitas. Pour les meurtres, y a aucun être céleste à la con qui vient me faire la morale. Par contre, quand je rends la vie à quelqu'un, là… On pourrait penser que ça part d'une meilleure intention, non ?

-T'as tué qui ? »

Mais l'autre posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'air beaucoup trop content de lui.

« Ça, ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! J'aime bien garder une part de mystère.

-Mouais. Frimeur.

-J'te fais pas peur ? J'veux dire, la plupart des gens auraient pris leurs jambes à leur cou… »

Ventus haussa les épaules.

« Bof, j'ai nulle part où aller, et j'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur d'un mec qui crame encore ses œufs au plat. Je revois encore ce tout p'tit machin carbonisé…

-C'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ! »

Mais Ven ne le jugeait pas, même après avoir appris ça et, bizarrement, pour une fois la taquinerie lui fit presque plaisir.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Finalement, je pense poster sur cette fic pendant les semaines où je n'ai rien d'autre à poster... Vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **À tout bientôt !**


	4. Visite guidée

**Bouh !**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween, alors quoi de mieux qu'une histoire avec un zombie et un nécromancien pour marquer le coup ? (En vrai, ok, c'est pas le seul truc que j'ai prévu de poster aujourd'hui, mais, héhé).**

 **Surtout que je savais même plus trop quand publier cette histoire, au final. J'avais dit "les semaines où je n'aurais rien d'autre à poster" sauf qu'en ce moment beeen, j'ai des trucs à poster. Valà.**

 **Par contre ce chapitre est un poil moins rigolo que les précédents. C'est pas déprimant non plus mais voilà quoi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **4\. Visite guidée**

Allongé sur le canapé, dans la pénombre de la nuit, Ven fixait le plafond. Parfois, il avait de nouveau le bête espoir de réussir à s'assoupir. D'autres fois encore, perdu dans ses pensées sans voir le temps passer, il parvenait presque à se convaincre qu'il avait effectivement dormi.

Mais Ven ne pouvait plus dormir, depuis la fin précoce de son sommeil éternel.

Par conséquent, Ven s'ennuyait.

La box de la télé affichait trois heures du matin. Une heure plus tôt, Vanitas était parti se coucher, retrouvant un semblant de bon sens en se rappelant qu'il travaillait le lendemain. Ven faisait toujours en sorte de le retenir le plus longtemps possible, en engageant des conversations philosophiques, en appuyant l'air de rien sur « épisode suivant » sans demander si ça lui convenait, ou en choisissant exprès les séries avec des cliffhangers monstrueux qui obligent à rester éveillé pour regarder la suite.

Mais bon, le mage noir finissait toujours par tituber de sommeil jusque sa chambre en râlant qu'on ne l'y reprendrait pas. Il ne paraissait pas se douter de l'intentionnalité du stratagème de Ventus.

Le mort-vivant gonfla les joues et souffla de l'air, profondément excédé par le manque de choses à faire dans cette putain de baraque. Il ne pouvait pas aller sur Netflix la nuit, sinon Vanitas se levait pour lui jeter des objets à la figure, avec plus ou moins de réussite. Ça arrivait à Ven de faire exprès de le réveiller, rien que pour passer le temps. La dernière fois, il avait cassé l'attache d'un cadre super moche représentant un paysage méga moche en lançant sa chaussure.

Tout était ultra moche, dans cette maison, donc ironiquement génial.

En désespoir de cause, Ventus se leva. Il ne supportait plus de rester allongé sans rien faire, dans le noir, comme ça !

Il fit un petit tour sur lui-même, sans avoir aucun mal à distinguer chaque meuble, chaque horrible bibelot de la pièce, puisque ses yeux s'étaient accoutumés à l'obscurité depuis belle lurette.

Concrètement, c'était une maison de vieux.

Vanitas prétendait n'avoir jamais eu le courage de refaire la déco, depuis qu'il avait acheté la bâtisse, et Ven était enclin à le croire, vu le manque de motivation du mage noir pour tout ce qui ne relevait pas du domaine du morbide.

Bien agencé, ç'aurait pu être un chouette lieu de vie, cela dit. Quoique, oh, Ven ne se plaignait pas trop. Ça lui rappelait les week-ends chez ses grands-parents, l'odeur de naphtaline et de gâteau au chocolat en moins. Du coup, il se demanda si ses grand-parents étaient morts, maintenant. En dix ans de temps, ça se pouvait bien...

Le canapé était l'un des rares ajouts du nouveau propriétaire de la maison. Et quel ajout ! Une house de feutre bleu profond, des coussins moelleux… Vraiment le coeur de ce foyer. En face du meuble béni, un petit buffet vétuste abritait, délicatement posée sur un petit napperon en dentelle, la sainte Télévision, ainsi que la box et deux consoles de jeu qui avaient mis des étoiles dans les yeux de Ven à son arrivée – dix ans de technologie vidéoludique à rattraper !

Entre les deux meubles se situait une table basse très basse, en bois sombre, uniquement garnie d'une petite lampe de chevet pitoyable, majoritairement couleur jaune pisse, avec des petits motifs floraux en relief. Ventus adorait cette lampe. Même après l'avoir nettoyée, elle sentait encore la poussière brûlée.

Le reste du salon se composait pour l'essentiel d'étagère garnie d'un mélange de bibelots en tout genre – animaux en porcelaine, figures religieuses, vieilles horloges de bois aux aiguilles arrêtées – de livres spirituels à deux ronds et de romans de science-fiction qui s'incrustaient péniblement dans les espaces restants. Une sacrée couche de poussière s'était également installée, qui chatouilla le nez de Ventus lorsqu'il passa son doigt sur les planches.

Il passa ensuite dans le couloir, contemplant la tapisserie jaunâtre et les tableaux horriblement bon marché. L'un représentait une petite fille qui pleurait en regardant le fleuve, un autre encore un paysage campagnard avec un agneau tout décoré de rubans roses, puis un autre une forêt feuillue aux couleurs qui bavaient beaucoup trop… Les traits grossiers rendaient le tout un peu glauque, pour être tout à fait honnête. Peut-être que Vanitas les gardaient justement pour ça, mais l'hypothèse la plus probable était qu'il ne leur accordait jamais un regard, et qu'il devait avoir oublié leur existence, même en passant devant tous les jours.

La cuisine ne se trouvait pas trop loin, et le réfrigérateur représentait le seul élément résolument moderne de la pièce. Ventus s'interrogeait sur le goût des personnes âgées pour le jaune sale et les motifs à fleurs. Le plan de travail croulait sous les papiers divers – surtout des factures – les pots en faïences soit vides, soit remplis de sucre ou de farine, les ustensiles neufs ou usagés, les vieilles plaques de cuisson qui ne chauffaient pas grand-chose…

Sur la petite table à manger, une étrange décoration de Noël prenait au moins un tiers de la place. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de fausse branche d'arbre, garnie de fausses feuilles, de fausse neige, de bougies rouges jamais allumées, et de faux petits moineaux munis d'yeux vides du démon. Sur le mur juste au-dessus, la précédente propriétaire du lieu avait jugé nécessaire de mettre sous verre et d'accrocher un poème imprimé comparant l'amour au sourire d'un enfant, aux épines des roses et toutes sortes d'autres images tellement guimauves qu'elles donneraient le diabète à n'importe qui.

Ventus parierait que son colocataire ne faisait même plus attention à ces décorations ringardes, mais lui, ça le faisait beaucoup rire. Surtout le fait de trouver tout ça dans la maison d'un mage noir d'une vingtaine d'années extrêmement irascible – même si la décoration ne venait pas de lui, mais tout de même…

À l'arrière de la cuisine, une porte dotée de petits carreaux flous donnait sur une sorte de cour. Ven s'y rendait parfois pour prendre l'air. Une grande palissade de briques masquait le jardin – si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi – aux yeux des voisins. Seuls quelques chats venaient parfois jouer les funambules au sommet du mur. Le petit parterre de pierres grises sur lequel deux chaises et une table en plastique reposaient qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, s'arrêtait net, coupé par une fine ligne de démarcation qui rehaussait une pelouse envahie par les herbes folles. Un buisson dans le coin gauche donnait parfois quelques baies non comestibles.

Il faisait frais, cette nuit-là. Quelque part, Ventus s'en réjouissait. Il sentait encore la chaleur et le froid, ce qui le rassurait. Frissonner lui donnait l'impression d'être en vie. Il avait besoin de ça, surtout ce soir, où l'absence de distraction imprimait une tristesse diffuse dans son coeur.

Il devrait peut-être trouver un autre hobby que Netflix. Quelque chose qui lui donnerait réellement l'impression d'exister. Ou bien essayer de sortir. Dehors. Voir d'autres gens que Vanitas lui ferait sans doute du bien. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, mais même lui devait avouer que le mage noir n'était pas d'une compagnie très gratifiante. Les piques sarcastiques, les petites querelles et les silences confortables devant la télé, c'était amusant, mais parler avec quelqu'un de _gentil_ une fois de temps en temps, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal…

Après avoir pris l'air quelques minutes, le mort-vivant retourna dans la quiétude de la maison. Rien ne bougeait, aucun bruit ne faisait vibrer l'air, hormis celui de ses propres pas sur le carrelage glacé. Il retraversa le couloir, passa devant les toilettes – il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur les toilettes, et de toute façon Ventus n'avait aucune raison de s'y rendre – et la salle de bain.

C'était une salle de bain ordinaire, majoritairement bleue, dotée d'une douche à l'italienne. Un poste de radio des années 90, tout plein de calcaire, posé en équilibre précaire sur le lavabo et n'ayant pas été utilisé depuis belle lurette, représentait le seul objet un peu hors de propos. Dans un coin, un petit escabeau en plastique, comme ceux que les personnes âgées utilisaient pour faciliter leur toilette, gisait, abandonné, inutilisé depuis des lustres. Les salles de bain, ça ne changeait pas énormément d'une décennie à l'autre. Pas de déco vieillotte, pas beaucoup de poussière, juste deux brosses à dents dans une écocup sur le lavabo – Ventus avait vite deviné que, même s'il ne mangeait pas, un minimum d'hygiène dentaire ne ferait pas de mal. Et puis, il avait un peu peur de la… la pourriture. En apparence, il ne se décomposait pas, mais cette angoisse le travaillait, lorsqu'il ruminait pendant trop longtemps. Tomber en lambeaux et moisir.

Il finit par quitter la salle d'eau, les épaules basses, et retourna dans le salon. C'était une toute petite maison de plain-pied, sans étage, alors la chambre de Vanitas se trouver à quelques mètres derrière le canapé, close. Ventus n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer, en principe. L'autre avait émis des menaces disproportionnées à ce propos, mais il ne se plaignait jamais que ses sous-vêtements sales trouvent comme par magie le chemin de la corbeille à linge durant son absence. La chambre était la seule pièce qui devait avoir été redécorée depuis le changement de propriétaire, et elle abritait un capharnaüm monstrueux.

Ventus considéra la porte un petit moment, hésitant presque à aller réveiller son colocataire pour lui dire qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, cette nuit. Mais bon… Il l'engueulerait sûrement, et lui enverrait des objets à la figure jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Vanitas n'était pas vraiment une oreille attentive, encore moins lorsqu'on le tirait de son sommeil, déjà bien entamé par les soirées Netflix.

Ventus regagna le canapé, s'allongea dedans, un bras en travers du front et les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité.

Il fixa le plafond.

* * *

 **Je me disais que c'était important de faire un peu le tour de la maison, comme la majorité des chapitres s'y passeront. J'sais pas si ça vous a plu, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop laborieux à lire... À vous de me dire si j'ai pas trop foiré mon coup.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. Le Passeur 2

**Salut, voilà un chapitre, bye !**

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques semaines que Ventus se rendit compte qu'il n'avait littéralement aucun intérêt à faire la vaisselle. L'automatisme lui était resté collé à la peau post-mortem, à tel point qu'il n'avait jamais questionné son utilité, mais… Il ne mangeait pas. Par conséquent, il ne salissait ni couverts ni assiettes.

Oh, il aurait pu le faire juste pour rendre service à Vanitas, bien sûr. Ça se faisait, surtout qu'il ne payait pas de loyer pour son squattage de canapé, et que le mage noir lui avait gracieusement acheté des vêtements à sa taille, en plus de fournir shampoing et gel douche et… C'était à peu près tout. Déjà pas mal, en fait. Mais est-ce que ça valait _réellement_ le temps perdu à faire la vaisselle, en plus des machines à laver et du petit ménage occasionnel ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'occuper son temps à apprendre à coudre, ou bien…

Son regard s'égara vers la porte du jardin. Un potager ! Il pourrait jardiner, à la place ! Bon, certes, il ne pourrait pas manger les légumes qu'il ferait pousser, mais ce serait déjà plus ludique et apaisant que d'enlever le jaune d'oeuf séché collé aux assiettes parce que son foutu colocataire ne faisait jamais rien tremper !

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un « _pop_ » se fit entendre, lui arrachant un sursaut qui manqua de lui faire lâcher le verre qu'il tenait entre ses mains grises.

C'était le Passeur de l'autre jour. Ventus apprit dans le même temps que ses intestins pouvaient encore s'emmêler d'angoisse. Cependant, il tenta un sourire naïf. Il avait sorti le grand jeu, l'autre fois, niveau gentil garçon. Ça ferait louche, s'il paraissait tout à coup moins innocent.

« Ah, euh, bonjour ! le salua-t-il. Riku, c'est ça ? Dis donc, j'espère que tu n'es pas revenu sur ta décision ! Ah, ah... »

Le Passeur esquissa un rictus amical. Il semblait plus détendu que l'autre fois. Il ne se trouvait sans doute pas en service. Donc pas ici pour le buter. Pfiou.

« Non, rassure-toi. En fait, je passais voir si tout allait bien.

-Oh, c'est vrai ? C'est gentil ! Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Assied-toi ! T'aime les jus de fruits ? Vani a toute une gamme de smoothies. On dirait pas que c'est son style de boire ça, mais quand j'ai posé la question, il m'a dit ' _c'était soit ça, soit je devais me mettre au sport'_ et je l'imagine encore moins aller courir, tu vois…

-Euh… Un verre d'eau, ça ira » répondit l'autre en s'asseyant.

Le Passeur occupa les trente secondes que le zombie mit à remplir un verre au robinet pour jeter un coup d'oeil au poème ultra gênant accroché au mur. Quand Ven se retourna, il le trouva… profondément perplexe. Ah, oui, quand on ne connaissait pas l'histoire, ça pouvait étonner.

« Vestige de l'ancienne propriétaire, expliqua-t-il en servant le Passeur. Vani a jamais été motivé pour changer la déco, et je pense qu'il y fait plus trop gaffe, depuis le temps. »

Riku prononça un « ah » de politesse alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de lui.

Il y eut un court moment de gêne. Le Passeur ne paraissait pas très doué en relations sociales. Heureusement, Ven l'était pour deux.

« Donc, tu voulais voir si ça allait ?

-Euh, oui. Je suis de repos aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que j'allais jeter un œil... Vérifier si tu te sentais bien ici.

-Oh bah oui, c'est plutôt sympa ! » lui apprit Ven avec un sourire radieux.

Soudainement, en dehors de ses heures de travail et de la légitimité que son statut lui conférait, Riku paraissait presque penaud. Il y eut un silence, que Ventus ne laissa pas s'installer.

« Au fait, j'me suis toujours demandé ! Comment ça s'passe pour vous, les êtres célestes ? Pour les gens normaux comme moi... enfin, comme moi _avant_ , c'est un peu flou tout ça, votre organisation et tout.

-C'est une question vague... Je dirais que c'est un travail comme un autre.

-Ok, mais, vous avez des pouvoirs et tout ! Ça marche comment ?

-Ben... On peut se téléporter et euh...

-C'est vrai que vous avez des ailes ?

-Oui.

-Tu peux me les montrer ?

-Je préfère pas. »

Ventus lui fit une petite moue de déception.

« T'es pas très marrant, Riku.

-Désolé.

-Je rigolais, t'inquiètes ! »

Il ne rigolait qu'à moitié. Mais bon, il sentait qu'avoir ce Passeur dans sa poche pourrait s'avérer utile à l'avenir.

« Et puis, plaisanta-t-il, ça fait aussi partie de ton charme ! »

Un nouveau silence, que Ven déplora. Ben quoi ? Elle était drôle, sa blague ! Il aurait au moins pu le gratifier d'un sourire de politesse...

Il comprit la raison de cette absence de réaction quand Riku arrêta d'hésiter – l'hésitation n'était honnêtement pas très flagrante sur son visage – et se décida enfin à expliquer ce qui le chiffonnait.

« Euhm, euh, attend, bafouilla-t-il. En venant ici, je pensais pas le moins du monde... Je veux dire, c'était en tout bien tout honneur, j'attends rien de ta part... enfin... »

Ventus dut faire fonctionner tous les rouages de son petit cerveau décomposé pour la comprendre, celle-là. Oh, c'était l'allusion à ses charmes qui le mettait dans tous ses états ?

« Attend, résuma Ven. Tu crois que je crois que tu me dragues et que je réponds en conséquences ? »

Aw, il avait même la décence de rougir un peu ! Vanitas ne rougissait jamais, lui, quand on le taquinait. Il se contentait de donner des coups de pied.

« J'ai... pensé un moment que tu pouvais avoir eu cette impression.

-Et c'est pas le cas ?

-N-Non ! Je voulais juste m'assurer... »

Ven éclata de rire.

« J'ai compris, t'inquiètes ! Je te taquine juste, je sais que t'as des intentions plus que nobles ! »

L'autre se détendit très visiblement sur sa chaise et le gratifia même d'une ébauche de sourire. Ça le stressait à ce point qu'on se méprenne sur ses intentions ? La vache, ce ne devait pas être facile, d'être ce type...

« Pardon, s'excusa le mort-vivant. J'suis méchant avec toi, alors que tu viens me tenir compagnie et tout ! C'est trop gentil de ta part. C'est long des fois, d'attendre que Vani rentre du boulot. »

Surtout qu'ils regardaient certaines séries ensemble et que, si Ven avait le malheur de songer à regarder un épisode sans lui, son colocataire l'avait menacé d'un « gros chassé dans la nuque ». Bien sûr, il ne le ferait pas, quoiqu'il dise, mais il avait l'air d'y tenir, alors ce ne serait pas sympa de prendre de l'avance sans l'attendre.

« À ce propos, c'est aussi pour ça que je suis là, lui appris Riku. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne te traite pas mal. »

Ven haussa les épaules.

« Oh bah, tu sais, ça dépend des jours, hein. »

Riku fronça les sourcils, beaucoup trop sérieux face au ton nonchalant de l'autre.

« Est-ce qu'il te force à faire des choses que tu ne voudrais pas ?

-Ouais ! Hier, il a essayé de m'obliger à jeter les rouleaux de PQ vides à la poubelle, soi-disant que c'est moi qui les finit et que je les laisse dans les toilettes. Mais c'est débile, je vais même pas aux toilettes ! Il le sait, en plus, il essaie juste de justifier sa flemme avec une mauvaise foi extraordinaire. »

Riku reposa son verre d'eau d'un air grave. Ven s'apprêtait à sortir un millier d'anecdotes du même genre, mais décida de s'abstenir. Ce Passeur serait capable de réellement prendre ça comme de l'esclavage. Est-ce que tous les êtres célestes tiraient constamment la gueule, comme ça ? Dis donc...

« Tu sais Ventus-

-Ven.

-Ven... Avant la mise en place des régulations, les sorciers vaudous ressuscitaient les morts essentiellement pour avoir des esclaves. Ils servaient à assassiner des ennemis, à s'occuper des tâches ménagères ou... d'autres trucs. Je voulais m'assurer que ce ne soit pas le cas ici.

-Oh bah non ! 'fin, pas plus qu'un colocataire normal. En fait, il insiste pour qu'on fasse chacun la moitié des tâches, sauf que bon, je salis moins que lui. Je mange pas, déjà, alors la vaisselle... Je vais même pas aux toilettes ! Après bon, je peux comprendre, hein. On pourrait argumenter que lui il bosse et pas moi, puis je paye pas de loyer donc... J'crois que j'ai juste la flemme, moi aussi, en fait. »

Le Passeur ne sembla pas convaincu, comme si l'hypothétique naïveté de Ventus l'empêchait de voir la monstrueuse exploitation qu'il subissait. Oh, le trépassé avait l'habitude que sa bouille d'innocent ne le rende pas crédible. M'enfin, il en profitait bien, aussi.

« Si tu le dis. Et, euh...

-Posa ta question, je vais pas te manger, fit Ven avec un sourire qu'il savait adorable.

-Il ne t'oblige pas à faire.. _d'autres choses_?

-Ah ! Oh, non ! Non non ! »

Il éclata de rire. Purée, cette conversation tournait au ridicule ! Vanitas était horrible sur plein de plans, mais _ça_ , ce n'était pas son genre.

« Nan... Je crois qu'il aime pas les blonds. »

Ça ne fit pas rire Riku. Pfff... Bon, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre, en vrai, pour une fois qu'il discutait avec quelqu'un de prévenant, poli et aimable...

« J'ai juste du mal à comprendre ses motivations pour avoir commis un crime si grave, avoua Riku.

-Il dit qu'il voulait voir s'il était assez puissant » répondit Ven, bien qu'il croit de moins en moins à cette excuse.

Riku haussa les sourcils.

« Tu essaies de me faire croire que ce mage noir a enfreint la règle la plus important de l'univers juste pour se sentir _fort_?

-Yup.

-Quel ego surdimensionné il faut avoir pour accomplir ça... »

Ah tiens, Ven aurait dit le contraire. Il fallait vraiment ne pas avoir confiance en soi pour essayer de se prouver un truc pareil. Cela dit, il ne se sentait pas de discuter de la psychologie de Vanitas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce serait pas très gentil pour lui, de parler dans son dos.

« Mais attend, réalisa Riku. Tu ne sors pas ? Il ne te laisse pas quitter la maison ?

-Oh ! C'est moi qui veut pas. J'suis pas... pas encore prêt, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Tu dois t'ennuyer.

-Oui, trop ! se récria Ventus. D'ailleurs, ce serait trop bien que tu reviennes me tenir compagnie de temps en temps ! Tu veux bien ? Si ça te dérange pas...

-Bien sûr ! »

Il n'hésitait même pas avant de lui répondre. Quelle bonne âme.

« Je peux pas promettre que ce sera régulier, par contre.

-Aucun souci ! C'est sympa ! Oh, et prend des jeux de société ! Ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas joué à un jeu de société ! »

Après une promesse et les salutations de base, l'être céleste s'en alla avec un -pop- sonore.

* * *

 **Re-salut, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, re-bye !**


	6. Avatar

**Salut ! J'ai ce chapitre dans mes tiroirs depuis mille ans.**

 **Pardon, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sera très drôle pour les gens qui n'ont jamais regardé Avatar. Moi j'ai écrit ça après avoir vu la série donc bon. J'suis follement amoureuse de Zuko d'ailleurs, bref.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« C'est nul, y a vraiment que dalle sur Netflix ! » râla Vanitas.

Ce garçon faisait preuve de tant de mauvaise foi que c'en devenait comique. Bon, d'accord, ils passaient régulièrement une heure ou deux à fouiller les programmes à la recherche de quelque chose à visionner, mais c'était justement à cause de la variété du catalogue, entres autres choses...

« C'est pas ça, fit Ven, c'est surtout que le menu de sélection est un peu pourrave.

-Regardez-le, l'homme des années 2000 qui donne des leçons d'ergonomie...

-En attendant, j'ai raison ou pas ? Oh, attend, reviens en arrière ! Nan, moins... Voilà, je connais ce dessin animé ! Ça passait sur Tfou quand j'étais vivant.

-Ah, Avatar... Ouais, c'est pas mal. J'ai jamais regardé en entier.

-Moi j'ai juste vu une fois avec mes petits cousins.

-T'es vieux putain. On regarde ? »

C'est ainsi que le marathon débuta.

* * *

« Ça m'énerve que le héros soit si moche. Y a personne de beau là-dedans.

-Je pense pas que ce soit une série faite pour flatter tes hormones, Vani. Et je crois le prince il devient pas mal après. »

Ce à quoi le mage noir grimaça.

« J'l'aime pas lui.

-Jure ? Pourtant il te ressemble. »

Vanitas se tourna vers son ami afin de lui adresser le Regard de l'Offense Suprême – en principe son expression la plus terrifiante, sensée ne servir qu'en dernier recours, mais bon, puisqu'il l'utilisait dix fois par jour, Ventus ne s'en trouva pas réellement impressionné.

« Ben quoi ? s'étonna le cadavre ambulant. C'est vrai, non ?

-Mais non ! Il est ridicule et il a aucune volonté ! Il fonce toujours tête baissée parce qu'il se prend pour le maître du monde et il se fait tout l'temps bolosser par tout l'monde en fin de compte !

-Encore une fois, ça ressemble à la description de quelqu'un que je connais...

-Je sais même pas quoi te répondre. Je crois que j'ai un peu dépassé le stade de la colère, là, tellement c'est offensant. »

* * *

« Oui, ben, toi tu serais Aang ! se vengea le Vanichou quelques minutes plus tard.

-Eh ben ? C'est pas une insulte, ça. Il est gentil, je l'aime bien.

-Pour moi, gentil c'est pas un compliment... En plus il est chauve.

-C'est hors-sujet, ça, pouffa Ven. Je suis pas chauve.

-Non, t'es mort, c'est encore pire ! Et vous êtes tous les deux beaucoup trop vieux.

-Ouais enfin, entre rester mort pendant dix ans et dormir un siècle dans un glacier, y a une sacrée marge, je trouve.

-Ok, j'ai changé d'avis, t'es plutôt Soka ! Tu sers à rien et tu fais des blagues nulles ! »

Eh bien, ça, pour le coup, c'était véritablement vexant. Personne n'aimait être relégué au rang de ressort comique tout juste bon à irriter le spectateur.

Malheureusement, Ventus ne s'y connaissait pas tellement en regards noirs, lui. Par conséquent, il préféra l'option «jeter des poignées de chips sur son colocataire bête et méchant».

« Eh ! Arrête ça, t'es timbré ! J'viens d'me laver les cheveux !

-Oooooh, ça va ! T'as bien une petite formule magique pour désincruster ça vite fait bien fait !

-C'est de la magie blanche ça, connard ! T'as intérêt à enlever les miettes sur le canapé au moins ! »

Pas embêté le moins du monde, Ventus haussa les épaules.

« Bouaf, d'habitude les miettes sur le canapé t'agacent pas tant que ça. Je t'ai vu en manger, même, une fois. Perso j'aurais pas osé. Genre, les restes de bouffe tout moisis réchauffés par tes fesses ? Franchement j'ai rien dit parce que j'suis poli, mais...

-J'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de quelqu'un qui mange pas du tout !

-Je ne suis pas certain de la pertinence de cette logique, mais ok. »

* * *

« J'aime trop le vieux monsieur, commenta Ventus un jour. J'espère qu'il aura son salon de thé et qu'il sera heureux pour toujours. »

Il s'écoula un silence avant que Vanitas n'avoue :

« ... Moi aussi. Un peu. »

* * *

« C'est qui ton perso préféré ? questionna Ventus, ce qu'il faisait toujours au bout d'un moment lorsqu'ils regardaient une série.

-Toph. Toi ?

-Appa et Momo ! Ils sont trop chous ! En fait, tous les animaux de cette série sont chous !

-Eh bien, voilà qui ne m'étonne guère...

-T'aimes pas les animaux toi Vani ?

-Si. Tout le monde aime ça, nan ?

-Ah ben voilà ! s'exclama Ven avec un sourire rayonnant de pureté. J'savais bien que tu pouvais pas être juste un loser sans amis et sans coeur !

-Je sais que tu dis ça pour me provoquer et que tu le penses pas, alors je vais pas m'énerver. »

Ventus pinça les lèvres pour éviter qu'une parole malencontreuse ne lui échappe. Mieux valait laisser son colocataire se bercer d'illusions.

* * *

« Eh ben, elle y va pas de main morte celle-ci » commenta Ventus en voyant la princesse de la nation du feu faire une nouvelle chose ultra cruelle et un peu classe.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil Vanitas qui penchait la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« J'suis gay, et pourtant j'ai quand même un peu envie qu'elle me marche dessus, répondit distraitement le mage noir.

-Je peux comprendre. »

* * *

« Euh, Ventus, c'est quoi ces bruits que tu fais là ? »

À l'écran, Appa le bison volant parcourait le monde, seul, blessé et effrayé, à la recherche de son maître, après avoir échappé à des braconniers.

« Ventus, sérieux, c'est un peu flippant. Il t'arrive quoi ?

-...

-Si je savais pas déjà que c'est impossible, je dirais que tu pleures.

-Eh ben laisse-moi pleurer tranquille, connard ! »

Ah donc il pouvait très bien sangloter, avec les gémissements et les soubresauts et la grimace, même si son corps tout pourri ne pouvait pas produire de larmes. Très bien. À noter. Wow, la vache, ça faisait vachement peur quand on savait pas...

« Eh ben. Ok.

-Non mais... faut pas faire de mal aux n'animaux quoi... se justifia piteusement le mort-vivant.

-Tu veux un câlin ?

-Pour de vrai ?

-Non. »

* * *

« Euh...

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Ok. »

Les scénaristes avaient visiblement décidé que ce serait logique d'écrire une scène où, sans préavis d'aucune sorte, deux personnages se bécotaient allégrement, alors que, eh bien... _Sérieusement_ ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole dans la saison précédente.

« Pire romance ? s'enquit Ventus.

-Pire romance » confirma Vanitas.

* * *

« Aaaaaaaawww ! » s'écria pour la millionième fois Ventus alors qu'il arrivait quelque chose de ridicule à Zuko.

Vanitas, une sourcil circonspect haussé le plus haut possible, le dévisagea de toute la force de son mépris.

« T'as vraiment un problème.

-Non mais arrête il est trop mignon ! Il a une fierté ultra mal placée mais c'est la faute de son éducation, mais il est gentil en vrai, sauf qu'il ne sait pas faire autrement que ce qu'on lui a appris, c'est à dire blesser les gens, et du coup il est hyper maladroit, c'est grave triste !

-Hum...

-Je l'aime comme si c'était mon propre fils.

-Euh.

-J'ai envie de lui pincer les joues. Et aussi de le cacher dans un placard avec une couverture et du chocolat chaud et lui dire que tout va bien se passer.

-J'suis assez content de me dire que t'auras jamais d'enfants. »

* * *

« C'est assez fou qu'ils aient réussi à faire un développement de personnage pour Soka.

-Mouais, souffla Vanitas.

-Mais si. J'veux dire, c'était vraiment un perso cliché de ouf au départ, et ils ont réussi à lui donner des dilemmes moraux assez cools et tout.

-Moi j'suis juste content qu'ils aient arrêté les blagues nulles. »

* * *

Cet imbécile avait réussi à s'endormir. Bon, d'accord, il était quatre heures et demi du matin. Et, d'accord, le scénario de l'épisode actuel faisait un peu remplissage. Mais tout de même, Ventus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu vexé, quand son colocataire faisait ça. C'était moins marrant, de regarder tout seul, de réagir tout seul et de commenter dans le vide. Puis ça laissait entendre que Vanitas n'aimait pas suffisamment la série pour rester éveillé, alors que Ventus était à fond dedans – réflexion un peu moisie du cul étant donné l'heure tardive et donc la fatigue toute naturelle qui s'emparait des personnes vivantes après vingt heures sans sommeil.

Du coup, le mort-vivant décida de réveiller le mage noir en appuyant un doigt glacé contre sa joue. L'ongle s'enfonça un peu dans la peau rebondie. C'était assez drôle à faire, même si Vanitas menaçait souvent de le tuer pour ça.

Le concerné ouvrit péniblement des yeux jaunes presque éteints, un peu perdus, puis déclara mollement :

« Putain, tu fais tellement chier...

-Bah je voulais pas que tu te fasses mal au dos en dormant affalé comme ça, mentit Ven. Ce serait vraiment cruel de ma part. Puis ça va c'est le week-end demain. »

Devant tant d'éloquence, le cerveau ralenti par le sommeil de Vanitas capitula. Il se passa une main sur le visage, avec un soupir pitoyable.

« T'as tout gagné, à cause de toi j'ai rêvé que je couchais avec Zuko.

-Avec ton frère jumeau donc, fit Ven avec un sourire moqueur. C'est un tout petit peu égocentrique ça, dis-moi.

-Ah, ta gueule avec ça !

-Et c'était bien ?

-Sympa. J'me rappelle juste qu'il avait les cheveux doux.

-Sympa en effet. »

* * *

« Si tu devais maîtriser un élément, ce serait quoi ?

-Les Ténèbres.

-Non mais Vani ! Un qui existe dans la série !

-Aucun, ça demande trop d'efforts.

-Moi ce serait le feu !

-Forcément.

-Quoi, forcément ?

-Tu es un enfant, Ventus. Tous les enfants veulent maîtriser le feu, c'est puéril.

-Pfff, t'es vraiment pas drôle. Tu sais en faire, toi, d'ailleurs ? »

Vanitas haussa les épaules.

« Un tout petit peu. La flammèche de base. Je suis pas pyromancien, donc à part ça...

-Oh ! Montre, montre ! »

Il tourna les genoux vers lui et attendit, les mains l'une contre l'autre comme un gosse devant lequel on faisait un tour de magie. Ce qui était un peu le cas, sauf que le gosse était majeur et décédé.

Vanitas se concentra. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenté de magie élémentaire... Ça épatait toujours un peu la galerie, mais bon, il y avait rarement une galerie à épater autour de lui. Puis justement, c'était vraiment un truc de frimeur nul, comme les guitare acoustiques. Ça marchait bien pour pécho mais ça n'avait pas grand intérêt autrement.

Il réussit finalement à faire apparaître une petite flamme au creux de sa paume. Rien d'extraordinaire. Il avait toujours été un peu médiocre en magie élémentaire.

« Woaaaaaah ! »

Mais ça marchait tout de même à tous les coups devant les néophytes. Pathétique. Le feu, c'était vraiment cheap.

« Eh ben Vani, tu vois finalement, que tu ressembles à Zuko ! »

L'irritation le gagna et la flamme partit toute seule. Ventus esquiva habilement et le sortilège fila avec un « _wooossshhh_ » jusqu'à une étagère tout poussiéreuse remplie de bibelots moches, qui s'embrasa peu à peu.

« Merde ! »

Le feu faisait ça, aussi, brûler des trucs sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé. Quelle connerie ce truc, vraiment !

« Y a rien à toi là-dedans ? s'enquit Ventus devant le meuble qui flambait.

-J'sais plus. Va chercher de l'eau au lieu de parler !

-Tu peux pas faire un sort d'arrosage ?

-J'me souviens plus du sort d'arrosage ! Bouge ton cul !

-Toi bouge ton cul ! Non, mieux, on bouge notre cul tous les deux ! »

Et grâce à la brillante suggestion, la maison fut sauvée des flammes.

Ils mirent deux semaines à se motiver pour jeter le meuble calciné aux ordures.

* * *

« Ah... » fit Ventus lorsque le générique de fin se mit à défiler pour la toute dernière fois devant leurs yeux.

Trois saisons, ça passait vite. Surtout avec des épisodes de vingt minutes et un temps libre assez important.

« C'était chouette, marmonna Vanitas.

-J'me sens tout vide.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois qu'on termine une série.

-Oui mais là en plus j'aurais plus ma dose de Zuko quotidienne ! J'vais mourir.

-Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de dire ça, parce qu'à chaque fois j'ai envie de te répondre que t'es déjà mort, et la blague devient un peu redondante. Sinon, on peut commence la Légende de Korra.

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est la suite, avec un nouvel Avatar et tout.

-Ooooh ! Allez, cherche ! »

À n'importe qui d'autre, le mage noir aurait répondu « _j'suis pas ton chien_ » et lui aurait jeté la télécommande à la figure. Mais bon, Ventus se montrant étonnamment insensible à sa fureur, à quoi bon ? Il supposait que son colocataire mort-vivant était un peu sa petite punition divine personnelle, et franchement, ça aurait pu être pire. Du coup, il se mit à obéir sans broncher.

Il fut bientôt saisi d'un sentiment d'horreur sans commune mesure lorsque le navigateur de Netflix lui renvoya le résultat de sa recherche.

« Y a pas, constata gravement.

-Quoi, y a pas ?

-Y a pas. C'est pas sur Netflix.

-QUOI ?! Mais comment on va faire ? »

L'idée de hausser les épaules et dire « tant pis » l'effleura, mais... Il voulait vraiment, vraiment commencer cette série...

« Y a pas le choix » asséna-t-il très sérieusement en se levant, la mort dans l'âme.

Ventus le regarda se diriger vers la chambre, terriblement inquiet à l'idée de voir son enthousiasme réduit à néant.

« Tu vas où ?

-Chercher l'ordi. Ah, je pensais ne jamais revivre cet enfer, mais... »

Il se retourna théâtralement et regarda son colocataire droit dans les yeux.

« … Il va falloir qu'on _télécharge_. Et j'ai même pas la fibre. »

* * *

 **Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a fait rire quand même, un peu.**

 **Bisous !**


	7. Téléchargement

**Hello !**

 **J'avais perdu ce chapitre, mais je l'ai retrouvé. Il était sur mon ordi portable en fait, j'avais oublié de le transférer sur clé USB. Bref, on s'en fout, c'est pas une histoire très passionnante.**

 **Ce morceau-là se passe directement après le chapitre 6. Il est très court et sans chute, mais bon, je l'aime bien.**

 **À plus !**

* * *

Ses dix doigts en apesanteur au-dessus du clavier, Vanitas souffla bruyamment, son cerveau rouillé tentant de se rappeler d'un des nombreux sites de téléchargements qu'il utilisait sans une autre vie, avant de souscrire à son abonnement Netflix. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps, mais on s'habituait rapidement à la facilité. Manque de pot, il ne connaissait aucun sortilège susceptible de l'aider dans sa quête périlleuse – la magie technologique n'en étant encore qu'au stade expérimental.

Bordel, ce qu'il avait la flemme.

Pour ne rien arranger, Ventus zyeutait par-dessus son épaule, figé dans une posture de chiot contenant tant bien que mal son énergie, à l'affût et bien trop proche à son goût. Son impatience transparaissait par tous les pores de sa peau, insupportable.

« Recule, putain ! Déjà que je déteste faire ça.

-Ah ? Je pensais que ça te botterait, de faire un truc illégal.

-Y a aucun intérêt à l'illégalité si c'est plus compliqué que le machin légal. Tu m'prends pour quoi, un ado de treize piges qui se prend pour un rebelle parce qu'il traverse au feu rouge ?

-Un peu… marmonna mollement Ventus.

-Et je vais essayer d'oublier que t'as utilisé l'expression « _ça te botterait_ ».

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'es vieux. Et dégage, t'es trop près.

-Mais ça m'intrigue ! Quand j'étais ado je faisais avec Émule, mais ça existe plus, c'est ça ? »

Le mage noir se pinça l'arête du nez. Il aurait dû ressusciter un gars plus récent, genre, mort en 2017. Il s'était dit que, dix ans d'écart, ça serait pas _trop_ compliqué à gérer. Sauf qu'en dix ans, le monde changeait pas mal, mine de rien.

« Bordel, t'es _vieux_.

-J'ai dis quoi encore ?

-Mais putain, j'suis même pas sûr que je savais lire quand ma sœur téléchargeait sur Émule ! Et toi t'étais ado, tranquille.

-Exagère pas. Et t'as une sœur ?

-Je vais faire pipi. Tu touches à rien ! Je veux pas que tu dérègles tout mon ordi avec tes gros doigts d'homme des cavernes !

-Mes doigts sont pas gros ! Juste gris ! Et un peu filandreux ! » s'exclamait Ventus alors que son colocataire grincheux s'esquivait, le laissant seul avec les bruits de la tuyauterie dans les murs, qui recommençait ses _boum, boum, boum_. Faudrait penser à faire réparer ce truc, mais le temps que Vanitas se décide à appeler un plombier…

* * *

« Du coup, on aura les épisodes dans combien de temps ? Une semaine ? »

Le mage noir rit au nez de son camarade mort-vivant.

« Oh, Ventus… Demain ça devrait être prêt, si je laisse le pc tourner cette nuit. Et si le wi-fi fait pas de caprices.

-Quoi ? Si vite ?

-Si on avait la fibre, ça prendrait une heure ou deux, mais dans cette baraque à la con…

-Une heure ?! »

Comment un mec mort pouvait-il avoir les yeux qui pétillent comme des guirlandes de Noël ? Chelou.

« Ça évolue vite, hein, la technologie, l'ancêtre.

-Eh oh ! Je suis parti seulement dix ans et tout a changé ! En mieux ! C'est trop bien !

-Oui enfin, mieux…

-Quoi ?

-Franchement, j'saurais pas par où commencer, soupira Vanitas. Y a tellement de causes potentielles de l'extinction de l'humanité qui peuvent nous tomber sur la gueule dans la seconde…

-Bah, comme quand j'étais vivant.

-Pfiou, encore pire. »

Après un soupir, il se pencha pour tapoter la tête de Ventus, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« Mais ça te concerne pas, hein ? T'es déjà mort !

-Oui ben, c'est pas plus mal après tout.. On regarde quoi, dis, en attendant que ça télécharge ? »

Ah, la Grande Question de leur vie...

« Dis, t'étais vivant quand ils ont commencé le Marvel Cinematic Universe ?

-Le quoi ?

-Bon bah c'est parti. »

* * *

 **Et voilà. Les p'tites différences d'époque entre Vanitas et Ventus...**

 **Je ne sais pas encore si je continuerais avec un chapitre où Ven découvre le MCU. D'un côté je suis pas contre, de l'autre je ne trouve aucune blague à faire là-dessus donc bof. Je pense pas que ça arrivera en fait.**

 **À plus !**


	8. Eau bénite

**Hello !**

 **Alors ce chapitre, c'est marrant parce que... C'est l'un des tout premiers que j'ai écrit quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic. Ça fait déjà presque un an, wow. Je le trouve toujours un peu drôle, j'espère que vous en penserez la même chose.**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ven saisit l'objet entre ses doigts, perplexe. Il s'agissait d'un petit flacon en plastique, moulé en forme de femme au visage paisible. Il était sans doute passé devant un nombre incalculable de fois, mais le machin passait tellement inaperçu au milieu des autres bibelots de la maison…

« Vani ? C'est à toi, ça ?

-Hum ? fit ce dernier en arrivant dans le couloir. T'as trouvé ça où ?

-Sur le buffet, au milieu du bordel.

-Aboule. »

Il prit le flacon entre ses mains, l'air profondément perplexe.

« À ton avis, c'est qui la dame ? demanda Ven. Une figure historique ?

-Débile. C'est la Vierge Marie, ça. Oh putain attend. Ça doit être de l'eau bénite. »

Il s'esclaffa silencieusement. Ven le suivit dans son rire. Eh, c'était plutôt ironique, de trouver une chose pareille dans la piaule d'un mage noir ! Qui plus est, un nécromancien…

« C'est pas dangereux pour toi, ça ?

-Hein ? Nan, répondit Vanitas. À la rigueur, si j'avais été spécialiste en démonologie… J'ai des collègues qui choppent des coups de soleil en rentrant dans les églises, mais pas moi. C'est dommage, je trouve ça vachement rigolo. Par contre, c'est sûrement nocif pour _toi_.

-Moi ? Mais je suis pas un démon !

-Bah, niveau hérésie, t'es un cran au-dessus d'eux, quand même. »

Ventus resta silencieux, encaissant la nouvelle. De son vivant, on le rangeait plutôt dans la catégorie « _trop mignon pour son propre bien_ ». Et il n'était pas très porté sur la religion, mais enfin, quand même, savoir qu'il pourrait cramer en passant le pas d'un édifice religieux… Il supposait que ce genre d'infos ne faisait plaisir à personne. À part Vanitas, mais Vanitas n'était pas encore tout à fait sorti de sa crise d'adolescence, malgré ses vingt années d'existence.

« Ça pourrait servir, marmonna le mage noir. Ne serait-ce que pour faire des blagues aux collègues. J'imagine pas l'inflammation d'estomac si j'en verse dans leur plateau repas.

-Ça peut pas les tuer ?

-Bof, peu de chances. Tout mage qu'on est, on reste humains. Mais j'aurais l'air con, si ça fonctionne pas, par contre. »

Mais pourquoi quelqu'un irait ficher de l'eau normale dans un flacon pareil, de toute façon ? À moins que ne soit de la vodka planquée là, ni vu ni connu, par l'ancienne propriétaire des lieux. La petite mamie serait-elle morte d'une cyrose du foie ?

« Comment on sait si c'est de la vraie ? »

Vanitas lui jeta un regard éloquent, tout en dévissant le bouchon – la tête de madame Marie donc, très mauvais choix de design – du flacon.

« Ah bah là Ventus, va falloir que tu te sacrifie. Mets ton doigt dedans et si ça crame, c'est de la vraie.

-Quoi ? T'es malade !

-Oh, allez quoi ! C'est juste un doigt. T'es déjà mort, ce genre de détails devrait pas te faire peur. Au pire, un doigt qui sert à rien, style l'auriculaire.

-Bah tant qu'il est en état, j'aimerais bien le garder, mon auriculaire ! C'est vachement pratique ces petits trucs, pour se curer les oreilles.

-J'ai des coton-tiges espèce d'immondice sur pattes ! Et franchement, tu fais pas d'efforts ! Je t'ai ramené à la vie, tu pourrais faire ce tout petit sacrifice pour moi, non ? »

Ventus leva les yeux au ciel. Il tentait de lui faire ce chantage au moins dix fois par jour, pour tout et n'importe quoi : essuyer la vaisselle, chercher la télécommande, enlever les vieux poils de bite qui bouchaient le siphon de la douche…

Non et puis, non, quel argument de mauvaise foi ! Est-ce que les parents rappelaient toujours à leurs enfants qu'ils leur devaient la vie ? … Ok, certains oui. De très mauvais parents. Et Vanitas était un très méchant nécromancien manipulateur, donc Ventus ne céderait pas à ce petit jeu.

« Non.

-Tu sers vraiment à rien. »

Ventus haussa les épaules.

« Je fais joli dans le salon, c'est déjà pas mal. Sinon, on pourrait demander à Riku.

-Qui ? Ah, ouais. C'est sûr, lui, il saurait nous dire… Mais bon, j'sais pas comment le contacter, moi, ce mec.

-Oh, il vient ici de temps en temps quand t'es pas là » annonça Ventus, la bouche en coeur.

La révélation ne parut pas faire plaisir à Vanitas.

« Pardon ?

-Ben, oui. Pour surveiller, vérifier que tu me traites bien et tout. Alors je lui dis que tout va bien, que t'es toujours aussi grognon, mais que je suis assez génial et magnanime pour te supporter. Ça a l'air de lui convenir et puis il repart.

-Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là, à rentrer chez les gens pendant leur absence ? Tu vas lui dire de dégager, la prochaine fois, hein !

-Bah euh j'sais pas, c'est sympa de sa part de veiller sur moi, j'ai pas vraiment envie de l'engueuler. »

Mais trop tard, Vanitas ronchonnait déjà.

« Putain, j'y crois pas ! Tu sais que même les démons ne peuvent pas entrer dans un foyer sans être invoqués ? Les putains de _démons_ ont besoin d'une _invitation_ pour semer le chaos, mais _monsieur_ l'être céleste se croit tout permis ? »

-Oh bah vu comme ça, c'est sûr… acquiesça Ventus. Mais bon, t'en fais un peu trop, non ?

-Tu parles ! Si c'était un humain, il aurait un procès au cul pour violation de domicile ! Ou une bonne vieille malédiction des familles, tant qu'à faire.

-Beeeh, moi aussi je vis ici ! On a qu'à dire que c'est mon invité, du coup il a le droit d'entrer, ça te va ?

-Non !

-Tant pis pour toi, s'esclaffa Ventus. C'est comme ça ! »

Pour toute réponse, Vanitas lui jeta un regard noir, de ceux qui signalaient qu'il se rendait, mais qu'il ne s'en réjouissait clairement pas.

« Quelle belle bande de connards, n'empêche… » marmonna-t-il.

Et Ventus pensa la discussion close.

* * *

« Mais vous parlez de moi ?

-Ouais alors, quand tu changes de sujet d'un coup comme ça, va falloir prévenir et préciser de quoi tu parles. Je suis toujours pas télépathe.

-Avec Riku, vous parlez de moi ?

-Oh bah. Ça arrive, ouais.

-Eh !

-Rooh, ça _va_! Il veut juste s'assurer que j'suis pas maltraité. Ce qui est un peu vexant, vu que je suis un adulte capable de prendre soin de moi-même, mais ça part d'une bonne intention.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre ? Il est assistant social pour zombies, maintenant ?

-Ben écoute, comme il a accepté de ne pas me renvoyer dans l'au-delà, il se sent un peu responsable. C'est gentil. »

Loin de l'apaiser, ce constat le fit se renfrogner davantage.

« J'suis sûr que vous passez votre temps à dire du mal de moi !

-Alors, ça va te paraître difficile à concevoir, fit Ventus, mais je te défend souvent en fait.

-Genre ?

-Ouais. Une fois il m'a demandé si tu me faisais des attouchements » pouffa Ventus.

Vanitas ricana. Ce qu'il fallait pas entendre...

« Ah, et une fois, quand il a compris que tu me forçais à rien de louche, il a demandé si on sortait ensemble.

-Et t'as répondu quoi ?

-Que je préférais qu'on me remette dans ma tombe et qu'on m'enterre vivant. Et comme je peux plus mourir, ça veut dire que je devrais passer l'éternité immobile à sentir les vers me ramper dessus. Oh, mais c'est pas contre toi, hein.

-T'inquiète, j'aurais dit pareil. »

* * *

« Mais vous faites quoi quand il vient ? Juste médire sur mon dos ?

-Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ton nombril, Vani. Non, il ramène des jeux de société. C'est fou, le choix que vous avez, en 2018 ! J'en étais resté au Monopoly, moi !

-Moi aussi, si ça peut te rassurer.

-Ah ?

-Bah ouais. Pour les jeux de société, faut être sociable.

-Ah oui. »

Vanitas posa son doigt sur le bouton de la télécommande, attendant juste que les coups dans les murs cessent avant de remettre le film en marche.

* * *

« Nan ouais nan. J'aime pas qu'il vienne chez moi comme ça.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Bah, de Riku.

-Encore ? Ça fait une semaine que tu rumines ça ! C'est quoi qui t'embête au juste ? T'es même pas là !

-Justement, j'aime pas que les gens rentrent chez moi quand je suis pas là !

-Oui ben, c'est chez moi aussi, argua Ven.

-Je sais.

-T'as pas le droit de m'interdire d'inviter des gens.

-Je sais ! Mais j'ai le droit de pas aimer ça quand même, non ? »

Ven cligna des paupières, perplexe. Parfois, les fixettes de Vanitas étaient bien au-delà de son niveau de compréhension.

« Eh, tenta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard, tu serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

-Jaloux de ?

-Que je passe autant de temps en tête-à-tête avec Riku le beau gosse ? »

Vanitas en recracha son café par les trous de nez, à moitié en riant.

« Tu rigoles ? Vu le cirque qu'il nous a fait l'autre fois, non merci, je suis pas sûr de réussir à le supporter plus de cinq minutes. En plus, d'après ce que tu me dis, il me prend pour un gars hyper tordu.

-Pour sa défense, il a pas complètement tort sur ce point-là, il se trompe juste de motif présumé.

-Pas faux... Non, par contre, si t'arrive à te le taper, _là_ , ouais, je serais jaloux.

-Challenge accepté. »

Il ne risquait pas de réussir, pour d'évidente raisons physiologiques, mais ça ne sembla pas venir à l'esprit du mage noir. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Pas sur mon canapé, hein.

-Non, bien sûr... promit Ven. On ira dans ton lit. »

* * *

 _-pop-_

« Salut Ven.

-Salut Riku ! Et pardon.

-Pourq- _Aïe_ !

-Pour ça » grimaça le zombie.

Il n'avait pas pu dissuader Vanitas de prendre une semaine de congés pour attendre une visite du Passeur, ceci afin de le guetter, dissimulé dans l'ombre, dans le but machiavélique de lui balancer quelque chose dans la gueule – en l'occurrence, le flacon supposé d'eau bénite, que l'être céleste reçu sur la tempe. Malgré son très vague sentiment de culpabilité, Ven devait reconnaître le comique de la situation.

Vanitas se tenait à l'autre bout du couloir, avec le sourire d'un méchant de films. Il avança d'une démarche de mafieux pendant que Riku se massait la tempe avec une grimace de confusion. Puis le mage noir ramasse le flacon miraculeusement intacte et l'agita devant le nez du Passeur.

« À ton avis, c'est de l'eau bénite, ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- _Toi_ , qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? rétorqua Vanitas. C'est chez moi, connard. »

Riku pinça les lèvres, l'air de vouloir répliquer quelque chose. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se faire insulter avec tant de véhémence. Il envoya un regard perdu à Ven, qui haussa les épaules.

« Euh, c'est ma faute, j'ai un peu parlé de toi. C'est venu dans la conversation, alors j'ai pas réfléchi. Et, bon, il s'est vexé, parce que c'est son sport favori de se vexer pour rien. J'aurais pas dû ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est aussi bien, le rassura Riku en jetant un œil sombre au mage noir. Comme ça, il sait que je le surveille. »

Le concerné s'esclaffa.

« Genre. J'ai pas peur, hein. Tu peux pas me faire grand-chose, et si tu préviens tes patrons, tu coules avec moi. _Oups_.

-C'est toujours une mauvais idée de sous-estimer un être céleste...

-De ce que je me souviens, les Passeurs ne sont pas très élevés dans la hiérarchie, hm ? Mais ok, soit. Puisque t'en parles, j'aimerais bien voir ce dont tu es capable. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Ven décida de mettre fin au divertissement en se levant.

« Oulah. On se calme, les copains ! Y a aucune raison de se battre, vu que Vani a aucune intention de m'exploiter ou quoi que ce soit ! Hein, ok ? Tout est cool. Et Riku vient juste me tenir compagnie, parce qu'il est hyper gentil et tout ! Vous avez même pas besoin de vous voir ou d'entendre parler l'un de l'autre. Ok ? Tout le monde est content ? »

Les deux autres se trouvaient trop occupés à se toiser avec des airs d'oiseaux de proie pour lui répondre. Ven retint une envie de se frapper la paume contre le front. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être _bêtes_...

Deux ou trois petits coups retentirent dans la pièce adjacente, comme un objet sur le point de tomber. Riku fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

« La plomberie » expliqua Vanitas de mauvaise grâce.

L'autre hocha la tête sans se dérider pour autant.

« Super ! s'exclama Ven en tapant dans ses mains. Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé, on avait juste une petite question... »

Il prit le flacon des mains de Vanitas sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

« Dis, Riku, on a trouvé ça, on se demandait juste si c'était de l'eau bénite ou bien de l'eau normale.

-Fais voir. »

Il lui tendit l'objet. Le Passeur dévissa le bouchon – la tête de Marie, toujours – et en renifla le contenu.

« Oui, c'en est » répondit-il en le lui rendant.

Ventus sentit le liquide à son tour. Ça sentait l'eau normale, donc rien du tout. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'un mage noir et un mort-vivant comptent faire avec ça, ou bien je vais encore me faire aboyer dessus ?

-On sait pas encore » l'informa Vanitas avec un rictus inquiétant.

Le regard de Riku passa d'un énergumène à l'autre.

« J'ai pas trop confiance. Je pense pas que je devrais vous la laisser... »

Ventus serra le flacon contre lui, faisant de son mieux pour paraître larmoyant – bien qu'il ne puisse plus vraiment pleurer. Il baissa le nez vers ses chaussures.

« En fait, je me disais... Je pourrais le garder, au cas où... Si Vanitas invite des créatures bizarres... »

Ce serait étonnant, à vrai dire. Depuis qu'il vivait ici, personne ne venait sonner à la porte, hormis le facteur.

« Bon, ok, capitula Riku. Mais fais-y attention, d'accord ?

-Voui ! »

Et après un dernier avertissement silencieux dirigé vers Vanitas, Riku décida de disparaître.

« Wouah, il est vraiment idiot » souffla le mage noir.

Ventus soupira. Ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Il lança le flacon à son colocataire, qui fronça les sourcils.

« T'as vu, c'est toi qui me fait passer pour un enfoiré !

-C'était un habile stratagème pour garder la bouteille. J't'ai rendu service !

-J'ai bien compris ça. Je me demande juste à quelle fréquence tu utilises ce genre de moyens pour te faire passer pour un petit agneau tout doux.

-Roh, ça va... Tu t'en fiches, de ce qu'il pense de toi, non ? Tu comptes pas l'épouser de toute façon. »

Vanitas fronça le nez.

« Pitié, parle pas de malheurs... »


	9. Les courses

**Plip plop !**

 **Ce chapitre là est très court, mais du coup je vais en publier un autre dans pas trop longtemps pour me faire pardonner, ahah.**

 **J'espère qu'il est rigolo quand même.**

* * *

« Vaniii ! »

Oh putain.

Tous les matins depuis quelques semaines en franchissant le seuil de sa chambre, Vanitas subissait un petit choc, pas grand-chose, mais qui lui semblait toujours excessivement violent à cette heure indue.

Avant, son réveil s'effectuait paisiblement. Le brouillard de mauvaise humeur qui flottait autour de son petit cerveau ralenti par le sommeil se dissipait lentement à grand renfort de caféine, de calme et de musique sur le trajet jusqu'au boulot.

Depuis que Ventus vivait avec lui, cependant, le monde réel le percutait de façon brutale. La bonne humeur de l'autre, frais et pimpant malgré sa gueule de déterré, lui faisait chaque fois l'effet de se recevoir un camion en pleine tronche. Comment pouvait-on être aussi vif dès le matin ? Surtout en étant décédé. Ça le dépassait.

La meilleure parade possible pour éviter la crise restait encore de l'ignorer cordialement. De toute façon, sortir de la brume confortable pour lui demander de fermer sa grande gueule demanderait un effort surhumain et serait contre-productif, puisque le but était de rester dans le gaz le plus longtemps possible.

Ainsi, leurs premières conversations de la journée se déroulaient à peu près de cette manière :

« Tu vas bien ?

-Hm.

-Moi je vais bien, merci !

-Hm.

-Ouaip. »

Ventus s'était mis en tête l'idée saugrenue qu'il parvenait à déchiffrer les grognements ensommeillés de son colocataire... Chose impossible au demeurant, puisque les bruits succincts ne signifiaient rien de particulier pour leur émetteur, à part peut-être « _laisse-moi tranquille connard_ », mais honnêtement Vanitas lui-même n'en était pas très sûr.

Pendant le premier mois de cohabitation, il avait essayé tous les sorts de mutismes possibles et imaginables sur le mort-vivant, même les permanents ou ceux qui laissaient de graves séquelles, mais son colocataire semblait étrangement immunisé contre de telles tentatives désespérées – résultat plutôt intéressant, mais relativement casse-burnes, de l'état de non-vie de Ventus.

« Eh, j'ai pris une grande décision !

-Hm.

-Aujourd'hui, je vais aller faire les _courses_! »

Oh, misère… Vanitas posa sa tasse fumante sur la table pour se frotter les paupières. Si elle commençait ainsi, la journée allait s'avérer _longue_...

« Ça… Ça t'embête ? » s'inquiéta Ventus devant sa réaction molle.

Ce qui l'embêtait, surtout, c'était de devoir aligner plus de deux pensées cohérentes à tout juste sept heures du matin. Les rouages de son cerveau protestaient violemment contre cet énergumène qui les obligeait à accélérer la cadence.

« Je m'en fous, Ventus, déclara-t-il doctement.

-Ah… Comme c'est la première fois que j'sors depuis que j'suis revenu à la vie et tout, je pensais que tu serais content pour moi. »

Vanitas poussa un lourd soupir. Oui, ça l'intéresserait certainement, une fois qu'il aurait de nouveau l'impression d'être en vie. Donc dans approximativement quarante-cinq minutes.

« Ouais, ouais.

-Je dois acheter quoi, du coup ? »

Putain de merde.

« Tu me casses les couilles, j'sais pas ! À manger. Des repas.

-Des chips ?

-Ouais, des chips, ouais.

-Ok ! Euh, j'ai pas d'argent.

-Pfff… portefeuille.

-Wow, aurais-je l'autorisation de me rendre dans ta chambre et de fouiller dans ton sac afin de te soustraire du pognon ?

-Portefeuille ! »

C'était pas bien compliqué, merde... Ventus s'éclipsa en ricanant. Pour couronner le tout, les murs recommençaient à cogner. Ça venait du sous-sol, cette fois.

« Oh, ferme ta bouche, toi aussi » marmonna le mage noir.

Est-ce que l'univers entier s'était passé le mot pour le faire chier ? Très bien. Après tout, lui-même s'appliquait constamment à faire chier l'univers, alors c'était de bonne guerre.

* * *

Ventus trépignait sur place. Voilà, il allait enfin sortir ! Dehors ! Tout seul !

En tout cas, maintenant, il savait que s'il avait besoin d'argent, il n'aurait qu'à demander à son ami de bon matin, et celui-ci se ferait un plaisir d'accéder à sa demande rien que pour se débarrasser de sa compagnie. Pratique.

Bon, récapitulons. Il avait l'argent, des vêtements propres... le teint gris, mais bon, ça, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Si on lui posait la question, il répondrait qu'il souffrait de la grippe.

Ah, il n'avait pas de double des clés en revanche, mais quelles étaient les chances que quelqu'un vienne cambrioler la maison durant la petite heure que prendrait son périple ? Sérieusement, ça n'arrivait jamais. Quoique, une fois, un mec était rentré pendant qu'ils regardaient la télé. Il s'agissait du voisin, qui avait regardé autour de lui d'un air vaguement perdu, l'air de se demander si sa femme avait changé la décoration en son absence et adopté deux enfants majeurs, puis avait marmonné un « euh, pardon » avant de repartir en fermant doucement la porte. Depuis, Vanitas fermait le verrou dès qu'il rentrait du taf.

Bon, les probabilités restaient faibles.

Eh bien, voilà, plus d'excuses ! Il allait enfin sortir ! Comment se faisait-il que son cœur mort puisse encore donner l'impression de battre de stress à cette perspective ? Grands dieux.

Tout heureux malgré son appréhension, Ventus inspira un grand coup, posa la main sur la poignée de porte, et poussa le battant. L'air frais lui arriva au visage, les rayons du soleil l'éblouirent un peu. Il fit deux pas dans la rue, souriant comme un possédé, puis s'arrêta.

Alors, oui.

D'accord.

Très bien.

Mais il avait oublié de demander à Vanitas où se trouvait le magasin.

* * *

 **Dans le prochain épisode, on verra comment les pérégrinations de Ven se sont déroulées !**

 **Ça me fait penser que je pourrais faire un chapitre où Vanitas va chez un serrurier pour lui faire un double des clés, mais ce serait probablement pas très passionnant. Le serrurier ce serait Terra, et en fait ce serait marrant parce que dans le canon du jeu il a pas eu son examen pour passer maître de la Keyblade, ahah. Keyblade, clés... Non** **, pardon.**

 **Bisous métaphorique !**


	10. Les courses 2

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, la suite du chapitre précédent : le périple de Ven pour atteindre sa destination. Y parviendra-t-il ? Peut-être. Se fera-t-il kidnapper par la mafia ou par un vampire ? Sans doute pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Excusez-moi, monsieur ? Madame ? Oh, ok, tant pis, bonne journée ! »

Ven regarda la personne s'éloigner en l'ignorant copieusement, se demandant innocemment si elle était sourde ou juste méchante. Probablement sourde, du moins préférerait-il le croire. Passer trop de temps avec Vanitas faisait perdre foi en l'humanité, un peu, mais il tentait de conserver un certain optimisme malgré tout.

Bon. En tout cas, le monde extérieur n'avait pas changé, en dix ans. C'étaient toujours des rues en béton, avec des maisons, des magasins, la pollution et tout. Pas de voitures volantes, par contre, mince alors ! Décidément, la non-vie s'avérait aussi décevante que la vie.

Enfin, il n'allait pas se laisser abattre ! Il faisait beau, chaud mais pas trop, et il allait enfin retrouver un semblant de normalité ! Ça faisait bizarre, mais bizarre bien. Il se sentait prêt. Ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver son chemin. Il aperçut une vieille dame toute pomponnée qui n'allait pas tarder à croiser sa route sur le trottoir et composa son meilleur sourire de gentil garçon.

« Excusez-moi, madame... »

Ah, victoire ! La gentille mamie s'était arrêtée. Même si elle donnait l'impression de le considérer comme un genre de limace à deux têtes, vu son regard à la fois surpris et un peu sévère. Bah, il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez m'indiquer la route du- eeeeet elle s'en va. Merci quand même ! »

Finalement, son colocataire avait peut-être raison, à propos de la nature humaine. Ou bien c'était l'époque qui voulait ça ? Pas sûr. Il ne savait pas trop. Dans son village natal, tout le monde se connaissait alors la question ne se posait pas. Ohlala...

Ven se gratta l'arrière du crâne, bien embêté. Il pouvait tenter d'errer au hasard jusqu'à tomber sur un magasin, mais saurait-il seulement retrouver le chemin de la maison au retour ?

Au bout de quelques pas, il tomba sur un abribus, où discutait bruyamment un groupe de pré-ados – sûrement en fin de primaire ou début collège. Ventus se mit à sourire doucement. Son enfance lui semblait bien lointaine ! Les gamins devaient être occupés à s'échanger des cartes Pokémon ou un truc du style, vu comme ils semblaient s'amuser – il savait que ça se faisait encore, il voyait des pubs à la télé les rares fois où il se lassait de Netflix.

Ven s'avança vers eux, confiant.

« Eh salut ! Vous savez où est le supermarché le plus proche ? »

Les jeunes levèrent des expressions un peu incrédules. Normal, Ven se souvenait, d'avoir été un peu timide à leur âge, lui aussi. Bordel, il se faisait l'effet d'un vieillard alors qu'il n'avait que... Oh, eh bien, devait-il compter les dix ans passés à nourrir les vers ?

« Ouais, répondit l'un d'eux de sa voix pas encore muée.

-Ah chouette, merci ! C'est où ?

-Ben regarde sur Google Map, boloss ! »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire devant la mine dépitée du zombie. Lui, à leur âge, il vouait une espèce d'admiration sans conditions aux jeunes adultes dans son genre – les « grands » comme il disait. M'enfin, il aurait dû se douter...

« Ok, laissez tomber, je vais me débrouiller. »

En se retournant, il les entendit marmonner entre eux.

« Eh, il avait quoi l'autre à sa gueule là ? On dirait il va mourir wesh. »

Aïe. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il investisse dans du fond de teint. Il ne savait pas trop comment le maquillage fonctionnait, mais il trouverait bien un tutoriel sur Youtube, après tout, ce ne devait pas être bien compliqué.

Finalement, Ven tomba sur un type, ou plutôt le type lui tomba dessus.

Le type se mit à parler, avec son haleine rance tout près de son nez, de son cheval qui avait le cancer. Il vendait ses œuvres d'art pour payer l'opération coûteuse et dangereuse qui pourrait sauver son fidèle compagnon. Lesdites œuvres d'art – moches – paraissaient plutôt volées sur Google Image et imprimées sur un papier photo de mauvaise qualité, mais Ven prit pitié du cheval du type – qui était gentil d'ailleurs, même s'il sentait un peu le shit (ça aidait à être gentil, remarque). Il discutèrent un peu, Ven donna six euros pour les soins du cheval et réussit même à obtenir le trajet approximatif du Super-U. Comme quoi, les gens sympas existaient toujours en 2018 !

Il finit par tomber sur la supérette : un petit établissement aux vitres coulissantes un peu crasseuses et à l'intérieur trop éclairé. Nope, rien de changé, vraiment. Il se saisit d'un petit panier en plastique rouge, souriant béatement à quiconque le regardait de travers. En plein milieu du premier rayon, cependant, il se figea.

Bien. C'était très bien, tout ça... Cependant, il ne savait pas quoi acheter.

* * *

Ce soir-là, en rentrant du travail, Vanitas ne se souvenait absolument pas de l'échange matinal et n'aspirait qu'à se détendre. Rude journée.

Au boulot, il avait dû convaincre une mamie que le fait que son pékinois se mette à parler ne relevait pas de l'intervention divine. Au contraire, si le pékinois parlait, alors il ne s'agissait sans doute pas d'un pékinois. Et s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un pékinois, alors celui de la mamie se trouvait probablement crevé dans une poubelle. C'était un nouveau type d'arnaque, et quelques heures plus tard, l'animal – en réalité sans doute un démon inférieur déguisé – aurait sans doute exigé de la vioque qu'elle envoie du fric sur un compte en banque obscur au Congo. La magie, ça marchait mieux que les entourloupes sur les sites de rencontre, désormais.

Pour couronner le tout, ce genre de cas relevait normalement du service démonologie, et il avait dû se battre avec eux pour exorciser lui-même la chose qui prétendait être un clébard. Pour une fois qu'il se passait un truc marrant, eh, il voulait s'en charger ! En plus, il ne tenait pas à s'être tapé les pleurs de la vieille dame pour rien.

Bref, il n'était pas tellement d'humeur à contempler l'énorme sourire de son colocataire décédé.

« Coucou ! J'ai fait les courses ! »

Oh misère, quoi ? Pas que l'idée le dérangeait en soi, mais pfff... Ça le fatiguait de gérer ça.

« Attend, t'es sorti ? Dehors ? Et puis, avec quel argent ?

-Ben, tu te souviens pas ? Tu m'as que tu t'en foutais et de te prendre des sous. »

Au début, le mage noir ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter, puis il fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir. Ça se pouvait bien qu'il ait dit ça, après tout. Il prenait des décisions stupides au réveil.

« Et donc ? ironisa-t-il. T'es retourné te terrer ici en pleurant après trois pas ?

-Je ne peux physiologiquement pas pleurer. Et pour ta gouverne, tout s'est très bien passé ! Un gentil junkie m'a aidé à trouver le chemin.

-Pourquoi t'as pas regardé sur intern- ah bah non, t'as pas de portable. Bon, voyons c'que t'as prit... Je devrais pas te faire confiance, d'ailleurs, pour ça. Tu te souviens de ce que mangent les humains, au moins ?

-Ah, ah, très drôle. Je suis mort, pas amnésique.

-Pas faux. »

Mais quand même, le mage noir savait que son colocataire se montrait parfois un peu... tête en l'air ? Ou juste con, hein, disons-le franchement. Certains diront qu'on a l'entourage qu'on mérite.

Sur ces réflexions assez peu intéressantes, Vanitas se dirigea vers la cuisine pour ouvrir le frigo. Ce qu'il y vit – ou plutôt ce qu'il ne vit pas – ne fit que confirmer ses doutes.

« Mais abruti, c'est vide là-dedans !

-Regarde dans les placard, nunuche ! » lui cria l'autre depuis le salon.

Nunuche. Bon. Son amour-propre pouvait encaisser. Il leva le menton et le bras pour atteindre le susdit placard où il entreposait les comestibles de style gâteaux, chips, pâtes ou riz.

Au début, il ne parvint même pas à éprouver de la colère.

« Et c'est moi la nunuche ? Ventus !

-Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit d'acheter ça !

-Ah b- Même si c'était vrai, enfin, tu pensais pas que j'allais me nourrir _que_ de ça ! »

Son colocataire débarqua tranquillement dans le salon, les mains dans les poches, et haussa les épaules.

« Ben, pourquoi pas ? C'est bon, les chips.

-Les placards en sont remplis, c'est plein à craquer !

-Je ne vois toujours pas le problème, contrat innocemment Ventus. Au pire c'est pas perdu, vu que ça périme pas. Voit ça comme un investissement. Puis c'est très nourrissant les chips, c'est des pommes de terre. Mes parents cultivaient des pommes de terre. Tu sais que, y a à peine un siècle, c'était la nourriture principale de l'humanité ?

« Mais je- T'as encore le ticket de caisse ? Ça m'a coûté combien cette connerie encore ? »

Ventus le lui tendit et Vanitas grimaça.

Un investissement... Sûr que ça lui ferait ça de moins à acheter pour les six prochains mois.

Et puis, l'image de son idiot de colocataire passant en caisse avec un caddie rempli de paquets de chips lui décrocha un sourire moqueur. Il avait dû passer pour un con.

« Nan, j'arrive quand même pas à y croire, t'as pas pris que ça. T'es pas aussi neuneu.

-Bien sûr que non ! J'suis passé à Yves Rocher pour acheter du fond de teint parce que les gens trouvent que j'ai l'air contagieux avec ma tronche de cadavre. La vendeuse était super sympa ! J'ai aussi acheté les œuvres d'art moches du camé pour qu'il puisse payer les frais de véto de son cheval.

-Oh misère... Ventus, c'était une arnaque, le coup du cheval.

-Je sais ! C'est sans doute pas lui qui a dessiné les trucs qu'il vend... Quoique c'est assez affreux pour que ce soit le cas. J'ai fais semblant de me faire avoir parce que j'avais pitié, un peu.

-Il a pas de cheval, il voulait juste des sous. Je crois que je l'ai croisé une fois, il m'a inventé une histoire sur sa petite sœur née sans orteils ou je sais pas quoi. Je l'ai juste envoyé chier, mais si j'avais su, j'aurais fait disparaître ses orteils à lui...

-Mais si, il a un cheval, il m'a montré une phot- oh, t'es sûr ? Il avait l'air tellement sympa !

-Ben il l'est peut-être quand il est pas occupé à arnaquer des gens. Faut bien qu'il gagne sa vie. En vrai, j'respecte ça. »

Ce à quoi le mort-vivant hocha la tête.

« Du coup, c'est une bonne chose quand même.

-Pas si c'est avec mon argent, nan. Si tu refais ça tu retournes dans ta tombe illico presto, bichon. »

Ven en déduisit qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose et retourna regarder la télévision, se disant vaguement que, quand même, s'il voulait garder Vanitas en vie – le mage noir payait le loyer après tout – il devrait peut-être apprendre à faire une liste de courses.

* * *

 **Voili voilou, bisous !**


	11. Interlude 2

**Salut salut !**

 **Un nouvel interlude, parce que c'est marrant.**

 **Voalà.**

* * *

« Oh putain de merde.

-Ouais, je sais, t'as bavé sur ton t-shirt en dormant. Ça arrive à tout le monde, t'inquiète. Enfin, pas à moi, je dors pas. »

Encore dans le coaltar des suites de sa profonde sieste, Vanitas ne songea même pas à insulter son colocataire décédé. Les yeux pas encore tout à fait fixés sur la réalité, il essuya distraitement la salive qui pendait de son menton, avant de réaliser qu'il devrait se sentir gêné et de lancer un regard noir à Ventus – une stratégie défensive aussi valide qu'une autre, après tout.

« Rah ta gueule.

-Ça va, c'est pas ma faute ! Bien dormi ? »

Avant toute réponse, le mage noir fronça les sourcils, regardant intensément le mur au-dessus de l'écran de télé, comme si la réponse à cette question s'y trouvait inscrite.

« J'ai fait un rêve trop bizarre.

-Un cauchemar ? le taquina le zombie.

-Pas vraiment, répliqua non-ironiquement l'autre en secouant la tête. Quoique.

-Ah ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Ok, déclara simplement Ventus.

-En fait, toi et moi on était la même personne. Dans le rêve. »

Le mort vivant haussa ses sourcils blonds et tordit la bouche en une grimace étonnée.

« Je te demande pardon ?

-J'sais pas, j'crois genre, au début y avait que toi et puis y a quelqu'un qui m'a créé à partir de toi, genre j'suis ton côté obscur ou j'sais pas.

-Comme dans Star Wars ?

-Nan ! J'sais pas, j'me souviens plus.

-Et après, il se passe quoi ?

-On se bat, et genre moi mon seul but c'est de mourir.

-Oh wow, quoi ? Pourquoi c'est devenu si dark tout à coup ? »

Vanitas haussa les épaules.

« Non mais cherche pas. Soi-disant que vu que je venais de toi j'étais pas complet donc je souffrais et tout. N'importe quoi. Surtout que toi t'avais l'air d'aller bien. Mon subconscient est débile.

-Il se passe quoi après ?

-Euh, je meurs.

-Trop bien.

-Quoi trop bien ? La putain de ta race là.

-Non je veux dire, ça a l'air épique comme truc ! On devrait en faire une série.

-Ah, ah, ah. Ta gueule, Ventus. On se battait avec des clés géantes aussi.

-Un jeu vidéo alors.

-Non arrête personne voudrait acheter un truc pareil. En plus y avait Riku. »

Il sut qu'il venait de lâcher une connerie lorsqu'il vit le coin des lèvres de son ami s'étirer.

« Tiens, tu rêves de Riku toi maintenant ?

-Débile. Il servait à rien en plus, j'sais pas. Genre c'était pas vraiment ton pote ni le mien c'était juste... un mec qui passait par là ? Dans ton camp un peu, il me semble mais ouais, complètement inutile. Comme dans la vraie vie quoi.

-Ce sera retenu, répété et amplifié, tu en as conscience ?

-Je m'en fiche. Il sait très bien qu'il sert à rien.

-Pas ça. La partie où tu rêves de lui.

-Mais arrête-toi un peu là, pfff... Il était là genre deux secondes. Y avait aussi des monstres et des portes. Beaucoup de portes. Ça veut pas dire que j'ai envie de baiser des portes, si ?

-Quand est-ce que j'ai parlé de baiser quoi que ce soit ?

-Ventus, je vais t'étrangler. »

L'en sachant tout à fait capable, le zombie se leva en ricanant, souffla un bisou volant en direction de l'autre, et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

« Hey Vani ?

-...

-Vaaaani !

-Y a personne de ce nom-là qui habite ici.

-Oh purée t'es con. Bref. Je songeais au fait que soi-disant tu m'as ressuscité juste pour faire une expérience.

-Yup. Y a pas de soi-disant, d'ailleurs.

-Ouais, ouais. Mais du coup, est-ce que ça fait de moi Frankenstein ?

-Ça fait de toi un abruti fini. Frankenstein c'est le scientifique. _Je_ suis Frankenstein et toi t'es ma chose.

-Ça sonne super grivois.

-Merde. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à soupirer comme ça là, putain ?

-J'ai le coeur brisé, marmonna tristement Ventus.

-Oh, genre.

-Zuko me manque...

-Qui ? Ah ! Ben rematte la série.

-Non ça fait pas assez longtemps que je l'ai finie, ça va me faire chier.

-Ah bah cherche des fanarts au pire » suggéra innocemment le mage noir.

Il s'en voulut énormément lorsqu'il vit la tête de Ventus se redresser, les yeux bleus pétillants de curiosité et d'espoir.

« Des quoi ?

-Oh mon dieu, c'est vrai que t'es vieux. Quoique eh, t'abuses, ça existait déjà à ta mort.

-Je vivais à la campagne, mauvaise connexion internet. Mais c'est _quoi_ ? »

Finalement, il ne savait pas s'il serait bien sage de l'initier à cette culture. Il ne tenait pas tellement à vivre avec un Ventus obsessionnel qui se mettrait à lui parler de ses fandoms ou à écrire des fanfictions. Et vu tout le temps libre que le mort-vivant possédait devant lui, ohlala...

« Non laisse tomber, c'est naze. Comme toi.

-Vaniiii ! Montre-moi les fanarts !

-Tu sais même pas ce que c'est !

-Mais je sais que ça va me plaire ! Surtout si tu essaies de me le cacher !

-Va te faire mettre !

-Par qui ?

-J'en sais rien, un cactus ?

-Change pas de sujet, montre-moiiiiii ! »

Oh grands dieux. Et bien entendu, pas d'apparition miraculeuse de Riku pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Décidément, ce type ne servait à rien du tout.

« Oh puis zut... marmonna Vanitas en ouvrant l'ordinateur portable. T'es vraiment le pire. »

* * *

« Tu crois que si je perds un doigt ou un bras et que je le recouds directement à ma peau il fonctionnera encore ?

-T'as trop regardé de films de Burton, Ventus.

-Je t'ai posé une question.

-J'sais pas. On peut tester si tu veux.

-Euh ouais, nan. Ça arrivera bien un jour de toute façon, vu que je suis immortel. On verra bien à ce moment-là. »

* * *

« Vani, t'as déjà eu des animaux ?

-Oui, un rat qui s'appelait Paquet de Chips, quand j'avais dix ans. Je l'ai écrasé une nuit en allant aux toilettes. J'ai enterré ma chaussure pleine de sang avec lui dans le jardin.

-Je regrette d'avoir demandé. »

* * *

« Vanitas, tu m'achètes un téléphone ?

-T'es bourré ou quoi ? T'as personne à appeler. Personne t'aime.

-Pour jouer à des jeux.

-Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu des enfants de moins de cinq ans demander ça à leurs parents.

-Il faut que je t'appelle papa ?

-Beurk. »

* * *

« Eh, Vani ?

-Non.

-Si. Je pensais à un truc.

-Wow.

-Tu sais ce cliché du meilleur ami gay avec qui les filles vont faire du shopping et tout ?

-Hm ?

-Ben j'me disais, en fait, dans la vraie, avoir un meilleur ami gay, c'est surtout regarder Netflix et parler du cul des acteurs en mangeant des chips.

-Ouais, c'est vrai.

-Du coup, comme on est tous les deux gays, c'est qui le meilleur ami gay ?

-Celui qui est vivant, j'suppose, rétorqua Vanitas en haussant les épaules.

-C'est raciste.

-Oui. »

* * *

Heureusement que Ventus n'avait pas besoin de dormir, autrement Vanitas se serait presque – presque – inquiété pour sa santé.

Le zombie avait réquisitionné l'ordinateur portable et poussait un geignement terrible si le mage noir tentait de le lui arracher.

« Moi j'sais plus là, ça relève de la psychiatrie... » soupira-t-il à un moment sans se voir répondre quoi que ce soit.

Bon, ou pas. Il avait été pareil, à treize ans, lorsqu'il découvrait toutes les immenses possibilités d'internet. Et les quatre ou cinq années suivantes. Certes, Ventus avait passé l'âge de se comporter comme un ado apathique qui nécessitait sa dose quotidienne de glandage sur Tumblr et qui en négligeait ses devoirs, mais après tout...

Et puis, il progressait étonnamment vite, alors avec un peu de chances son obsession durerait encore quelques jours avant de se calmer. Il s'était déjà lassé des fanfictions Harry Potter, des vidéos sur Naruto avec du Evanescence en fond sonore, et il entrait à présent dans sa phase de fanboyisme sur Benedict Cumberbatch.

Cependant, avec son colocataire ainsi occupé, Vanitas devait avouer, il s'ennuyait.

« Eh, Ventus, on regarde un truc ?

-Hum. »

Il ne s'agissait clairement pas d'un assentiment. Le jeune décédé n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un zombie, avachi sur le canapé avec sa couverture sur la tête, le teint rendu maladif par la lumière de l'écran, les yeux fixes et la bouche ouverte en une expression hagarde. Il ne faisait même plus la vaisselle !

« Allez, quoi ! râla Vanitas. Quand j'me fais chier, j'fais des bêtises !

-Bof.

-J'ai déjà commencé. Le voisin ne risque plus de réussir à faire pousser le moindre brin d'herbe chez lui, déjà. »

Il lançait des malédictions, quand il tournait en rond. On aurait dit que le jardin d'à côté avait cramé, et la ligne de démarcation du sort s'arrêtait bien nettement à sa propriété. Le monsieur ne mettrait pas longtemps à faire le lien avec le mage noir qui vivait dans le quartier. Et encore ça, c'était rien.

« Il se peut que je fasse un truc très moche au facteur dans pas longtemps, si je trouve pas autre chose pour m'occuper.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Et que le chat de la famille d'en face disparaisse mystérieusement.

-Touche pas aux animaux, Vani... »

Ah, un semblant de réaction ! Quoiqu'elle ne semblait pas très enthousiaste, et que le mort-vivant n'avait même pas daigné levé les yeux sur lui.

Vanitas soupira lourdement. Non, vraiment, ça le démangeait d'aller semer le malheur. Un peu comme les gosses qui brûlent des fourmis l'été pour passer le temps. Il ne pouvait même pas cibler Ventus, insensible à la plupart de ses sortilèges.

Il se leva, pris un gros grimoire de sorcellerie sur une étagère et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec un dernier avertissement :

« Si tu vois tout le quartier débarquer avec des fourches et des torches, panique pas, ce sera sans doute pour moi. »

* * *

« Vani, dis ?

-Oh mon dieu, un revenant.

-Hein ? Quoique, je veux pas savoir. Dis, tu penses que j'ai quel âge ? »

Le mage noir plissa les yeux, sentant venir la couille. Ventus faisait la moue, et il lui adressait la parole pour la première fois de la journée. Quelque chose devait réellement le préoccuper.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Bah... J'avais vingt ans quand je suis mort. Est-ce que ça veut dire que maintenant j'ai trente ans ?

-Ouais ?

-Sauf que non, contra le zombie. J'veux dire, physiquement, j'ai encore l'air d'avoir vingt piges. Et mentalement, bah, j'ai pas évolué non plus vu que j'étais mort. Donc j'ai vingt ans.

-Du coup, ouais.

-Mais je suis né y a trente ans. Donc j'ai trente ans.

-C'est important ?

-Je suppose que non, mais... Si, un peu ? T'en penses quoi, toi ?

-Rien, avoua le mage noir. Vraiment rien.

-T'arrêtes pas de dire que j'suis vieux. »

Vanitas haussa les épaules.

« Eh ben disons que t'es vieux, alors. C'est plus marrant comme ça.

-Mais je veux pas être vieux !

-Oh putain. Eh sans blague, tu soûles. Coupe la poire en deux et dis que t'as vingt-cinq ans.

-Ah... Ouais... »

Et comme ça, le dilemme moral de Ventus fut... non pas résolu, mais temporairement apaisé.

* * *

« Vani, c'est quoi un meme ?

-Oh putain. »


	12. L'ennui

**Salut salut !**

 **À la base, ce chapitre devait être la dernière scène de l'interlude de l'autre fois, mais elle a pris des proportions...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Vanitas rentra du boulot, il trouva son canapé envahi par Ventus et ses affaires. L'ordinateur portable trônait sur le second coussin, à côté d'un plaid douillet et d'un paquet de chips - _pour l'ambiance_ , répondait le mort-vivant lorsqu'il s'en étonnait. À la fois dépité et impressionné, le sorcier secoua la tête.

Un nerd qui n'avait pas besoin de dormir, ni de se nourrir, ni de gagner sa vie… Il l'enviait un peu. Peut-être qu'il devrait mourir aussi, mais qui serait assez doué en magie noire pour le ressusciter ? Mh, il pourrait préparer lui-même le sort en avance et... Non, ça ne marcherait jamais. Tant pis, il resterait mortel et soumis aux dures lois de sa condition. Bah.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un d'autre que Ventus mangeait ses chips. Vanitas se fit la réflexion qu'il allait devoir racheter un saladier en plus du reste d'ailleurs, puisque celui-ci fondait à vue d'oeil – comme la quantité de nourriture, soit dit en passant. Il commençait à regretter sa plus récente bêtise.

« _**On va tuer des humains ?**_

-J'peux pas. Je vais finir en prison sinon, c'est chaud. »

Le démon des enfers éclata d'un rire caverneux.

« _**En**_ **prison** _ **? Et que pourraient ces misérables forces de l'ordre contre un sorcier assez puissant pour faire se relever les morts, hum ?**_ »

Décidément, était-il destiné à passer son temps avec des êtres aux capacités de raisonnement si manichéennes ? Vanitas soupira d'ennui.

Ventus avait à peine levé un sourcil en voyant le démon débarquer dans le salon, c'est dire l'état de coma dans lequel sa récente redécouverte d'internet le plongeait.

Son colocataire humain avait fini par vouloir invoquer de la compagnie, à défaut de parvenir à avoir une conversation de plus de deux phrases avec le zombie. Le démon prenait un peu plus de place que Ventus, cela dit, avec ses cornes et son corps de lave brûlante. Vanitas lui avait fabriqué un tabouret en glace éternelle, mais même celle-ci fondait – doucement mais sûrement – face aux flammes de l'Enfer... Flûte.

« Ok, je t'explique comment ça marche dans le coin, commença Vanitas comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. Si je tue quelqu'un, je pourrais sans doute échapper aux flics, mais à quel prix ? Il faudrait que je passe mon existence en cavale, en dormant dans des squats, sans même la possibilité d'ouvrir un compte en banque ou de m'abonner à Netflix. J'ai pas trop envie de passer mon existence à être traqué.

- _ **Tu pourrais devenir maître du monde.**_

-Y a des élections républicaines pour ça, de nos jours.

- _ **Pfff...**_ »

Vanitas s'esclaffa. Cela lui remontait un peu le moral, cette absurdité d'entendre une créature éternelle et surpuissante dire « pfff... ». Ça ne valait pas le pesant de chips perdus dans l'estomac de la monstruosité, m'enfin...

Le démon jeta un œil désintéressé au mort-vivant immobile sur le canapé, puis le pointa du doigt.

« _**Et lui ? Si on le tue, personne ne s'en plaindra.**_ »

Rapidement, Vanitas évalua les coûts et bénéfices d'une telle action, puis secoua la tête.

« Nan. J'ai mis du temps à m'habituer à sa présence, alors maintenant, ce serait dommage, quoi... »

Le démon approuva pensivement devant la logique de la chose et reprit une pleine poignée de chips. Bon sang, il avait une langue, au moins, pour profiter du goût des aliments ? Lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, le sorcier n'y voyait qu'une fournaise ardente.

L'entité ne possédait pas de sourcils à proprement parler, mais il parvenait tout de même à froncer quelque chose au-dessus de ses yeux vides, rendant son expression quelques peu cartoonesque.

« _**Pourquoi as-tu invoqué la puissance séculaire du grand Belzébuth si ce n'est pour semer le chaos et la destruction ?**_

-Dans l'idée, ça me dérange pas de semer le chaos et la destruction, si je me fais pas chopper. Et je me faisais chier, tu dois comprendre ça, non ? »

Le démon hocha la tête d'un air philosophe et pointa un doigt griffu sur Ventus, qui gloussait devant des fanarts de cul.

« _**Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas te distraire avec ce genre d'appareils technologiques qu'utilisent les humains pour s'abrutir ?**_ »

Vanitas ne releva pas le verbe employé. Inutile d'expliquer à une entité vieille comme le monde toutes les choses qu'on pouvait apprendre ou ressentir sur internet, sans pour autant en devenir plus cons. Pour Belzébuth, ce ne devait être qu'une activité consistant à fixer un écran lumineux des heures durant en bavant.

« Comme tu le vois, mon zombie domestique a réquisitionné mon ordinateur portable. Je pourrais aller sur mon téléphone mais j'ai déjà remonté ma timeline Twitter. J'ai actualisé le fil cinquante fois dans le vide avant de me décider à t'appeler. Voilà.

- _ **Tu te sens seul dans la vie, non ?**_

-T'es mon démon ou mon thérapeute ?

- _ **Eh bien à proprement parler, je ne suis pas**_ **ton** _ **dém-**_ »

Le saladier échappa à la gravité et aux mains poilues de son détenteur pour venir s'écraser contre le mur en face. L'impact laissa un petit creux dans la cloison du mur, ainsi que des débris de verres et des miettes de chips. Ni Vanitas, ni Ventus, ni Belzébuth ne sursautèrent. _Pauvre conne_ , adressa haineusement Vanitas à l'air ambiant.

« _**Tes animaux de compagnie ne m'aiment pas beaucoup**_ , commenta calmement le démon.

-Le prend pas personnellement.

- _ **T'inquiète.**_ »

Sur le canapé, Ventus se mit à pianoter frénétiquement, sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Ce garçon avait sans doute besoin d'aide médicale, à ce stade... Bien, ça faisait au moins deux personnes dans cette pièce. À côté de lui, Vanitas se pencha un peu plus vers son invité.

« Et sinon, c'est une bonne situation ça, démon des enfers ? »

Il avait déjà sécurisé sa carrière de son vivant, mais il n'était jamais trop tôt pour penser à l'après-vie. Néanmoins, avant que la créature n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre...

 _-pop-_

Mauvais timing, mais Vanitas fut ravi de savoir ce qu'il allait trouver en se retournant, à savoir un Riku passablement en colère.

C'est exactement ce qu'il vit. Raide comme un piqué, les bras croisés et le regard glacé. Parfait. Le mage noir lui adressa un grand sourire de gros con, mais l'ange ne le regardait pas.

« Belzébuth, il est l'heure de rentrer. »

Sans faire mine de rechigner, le démon se leva de son siège de glace fondu.

« _**C'est devenu vraiment craignos, le monde des humains.**_

-Je ne peux pas te contredire... se lamenta Riku.

- _ **Je vais faire une lettre de recommandation pour le gamin.**_

-Pas la peine. Je ne vais pas l'envoyer aux Enfers. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. »

Oh, il paraissait presque crédible dans sa fureur contenue ! C'était incroyablement drôle. Pourtant Ventus n'y prêta même pas attention. Quel rabat-joie, ce type.

Le Passeur ouvrit un portail vers une autre dimension et le démon disparut sans même un au revoir. Ces créatures n'étaient pas les plus sentimentales du monde, ce qui leur attirait indéniablement la sympathie de Vanitas. Lorsque la porte du plan infernale se fut refermée, Riku regarda le zombie qui zombifiait sur le canapé et haussa un sourcil.

« Bonjour, Ven ?

-Mmh salut » répliqua le concerné sans relever les yeux.

L'ange afficha une moue de chiot blessé devant le peu de réaction de son pote, ce qui fit ricaner Vanitas.

« Bah, le prend pas pour toi, ça fait une semaine qu'il est comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Rien ! Pourquoi je ferais quoi que ce soit pour qu'il m'ignore ? Je lui ai juste fait découvrir internet par accident. C'est moi, la victime, dans l'histoire. »

Riku lui jeta un regard noir. Il ne s'embarrassait pratiquement plus de sa rigidité professionnelle. Et pour cause, Vanitas savait qu'il parvenait à faire perdre le sang-froid de n'importe qui sur cette Terre – sauf peut-être son grand-père, et encore. Il prit un moment pour savourer cette victoire avant que son ennemi juré n'ouvre la bouche pour débiter des reproches.

« Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu, là ? Tu viens d'invoquer l'une des plus puissantes créatures obscures qui soit et tu oses te poser en _victime_?

-Non mais c'était pour rire.

-Oh bah ça va alors ! Ce n'est pas gravissime de pratiquer des rituels sataniques si c'est _pour rire_ ! »

Bordel il était con ou quoi ?

« Je parlais de la blague comme quoi j'étais victime en fait, expliqua Vanitas comme s'il s'adressait à un petit enfant. C'est un trait d'humour. De l'ironie. »

Quoique oui, l'invocation démonique aussi, c'était pour passer le temps.

Cela n'avait pas tout à fait eu l'effet escompté, même si s'ennuyer avec Belzébuth restait plus divertissant que de s'ennuyer tout seul. Cela dit, bon, ça lui permettait de faire perdre son sang-froid à Riku pour de bon. D'habitude, même si l'ange s'étranglait dans sa consternation, il tentait tout de même de conserver un minimum de professionnalisme.

Là, le Passeur paraissait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux. Il faisait des aller-retours dans le petit salon, gêné dans ses gestes colériques par l'étroitesse de la pièce, slalomant entre les meubles, ce qui rendait son emportement bien moins impressionnant. Et ô miracle, Ventus venait de relever les yeux pour le suivre du regard, vaguement intéressé par le début de dispute.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire avec ce démon, au juste ?

-J'allais lui proposer de jouer aux cartes.

-Arrête.

-Non, vraiment, insista le mage noir.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as commis une bêtise pareille sans intention malveillante !

-Ben je m'ennuyais, mais pas encore au point de devenir un criminel recherché. C'est pas passé loin, cela dit. On a encore eu d'la chance. »

Riku pinça les lèvres comme s'il essayait de concevoir que quelqu'un puisse être assez stupide pour croire à un mensonge pareil. Sauf que Vanitas ne mentait pas. Il ne fallait vraiment pas le laisser s'emmerder.

« Je crois qu'il dit la vérité, tu sais » intervint doucement Ventus.

Alors, le Passeur se laissa choir sur le dossier du canapé, posant une main sur son front avec un soupir.

« C'est pas vrai, vous allez me rendre dingue...

-J'y suis pas pour grand-chose, protesta Ventus.

-Puis bon, pourquoi est-ce qu'un ange se déplace pour des broutilles de ce genre ? renchérit Vanitas. C'est pas tant votre problème, d'habitude. »

Riku lui lança un regard noir derrière un rideau de cheveux argentés, avant de déclarer calmement :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu crois, espèce d'écervelé ? Que j'allais laisser la police magique débarquer ici et découvrir le mort-vivant qui lit des fanfictions sur ton canapé ? Je crois t'avoir déjà expliqué que je risque ma peau en vous couvrant ! Ça n'évoque même pas une toute petite étincelle d'empathie dans ton cerveau ravagé ? De la compassion, de la compréhension ? Ou juste un peu de gratitude ?

-Wow, t'y vas fort dis donc.

-Et toi non ? Tu as invité Belzébuth dans ton salon ! »

Mais il paraissait un peu calmé, maintenant qu'il avait déversé le plus gros de son ressentiment. Il soupira, reprenant peu à peu une contenance.

Vanitas s'adossa contre un mur, les mains dans les poches, sourcils haussés. Il pouvait sans doute faire mieux, pensa-t-il avec un rictus intérieur.

« Ça vaaaa, c'est pas de ma faute. C'est à Ventus qu'il faut dire ça, il sait très bien ce qui arrive quand je sais pas quoi faire.

-Bah non, j'savais p-

-N'essaie pas de rejeter la faute sur Ventus ! C'est à cause de _toi_ qu'il est ici !

- _Grâce_ à moi, corrigea le mage noir. À moins que tu penses que son existence ne soit un fardeau pour l'univers. C'est pas très sympa tout ça.

-Ouais j'avoue, j'le prend un peu mal. »

Le passeur se tourna vers le mort-vivant, les yeux arrondis de surprise.

« Je peux savoir dans quel camp tu es toi, au juste ? »

Ven haussa les épaules, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu te rends compte qu'il met ta vie en jeu avec ses âneries ? ajouta Riku.

-Oh, c'est pas si méchant, si ? C'est un mage noir, il fait de la magie noire. Je veux dire, c'est littéralement son boulot. Puis j'suis déjà mort, je crois pas qu'il puisse m'arriver grand-chose. »

Il arborait un air tellement innocent que Riku prit sa plaisanterie pour de l'ignorance. Bordel, comment faisait-il ça ? Vanitas admirait énormément son colocataire pour cette faculté à mettre presque n'importe qui dans sa poche – cela ne prenait pas sur lui, _évidemment_.

« Même pour les mages noirs, certaines choses restent illégales, expliqua-t-il doucement.

-Pfff, soupira dédaigneusement Vanitas. T'aurais dû voir les résidences universitaires à la fac. Tous les élèves ont invoqué un démon au moins une fois dans leur vie, c'est un peu un rite de passage. C'est comme fumer des joints en école d'art, c'est pareil. »

Il vit un tic nerveux agiter la commissures des lèvres du Passeur. Trop facile.

« Des démons _inférieurs_. Des diablotins. Pas Belzébuth le prince des ténèbres.

-C'est bête que ce surnom soit déjà pris, il m'irait comme un gant. Tu penses pas, Ventus ?

-Bof. Eh Riku, est-ce que je t'ai dit que l'autre jour Vani a rêvé de t-

-Arrêtez ça ! C'est une affaire très grave ! Écoute, Vanitas, je me fiche bien de ce qu'il peut t'arriver, je serais même ravi de donner un coup de pouce au karma pour t'apprendre une leçon ou deux...

-D'accord, on part sur ce genre de relation venimeuse.

-... Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à mettre Ven en péril. Quoi, tu l'as ramené à la vie simplement pour le mettre en danger de mort quand ça te chante ? »

Bla, bla, bla... Bon, il commençait à devenir pénible, et Vanitas regrettait vaguement son commentaire sur leur relation. Il aurait aimé trouver un mot moins équivoque, mais le temps qu'il réfléchisse, il aurait perdu l'occasion de faire une plaisanterie. Parfois il faut savoir fermer sa grande bouche, peut-être.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as avec Ventus, t'es amoureux de lui ou quoi ? Vu comme il est peu actif ces derniers temps, j'te le prête si tu veux, ça me dérange pas. Il prend de la place pour rien.

-Ne parle pas de lui comme si c'était une chose qui t'appartenait !

-Ah, tu ne nies pas !

-C'est même pas la peine, répliqua Riku en levant les yeux au ciel. D'ailleurs, j'imagine que je pourrais continuer ainsi une demi-journée sans réussir à te faire rentrer du plomb dans la cervelle.

-Le seul moyen pour ça, ce serait de me coller une balle dans la tête.

-Ne me tente pas, grimaça le Passeur. Allez, je perds mon temps... À plus, Ven. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lancer un regard au mage noir bien trop content de lui avant de disparaître avec son bruitage habituel.

Vanitas souffla, agacé, puis regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. Bon, et maintenant, qu'allait-il faire pour s'occuper, au juste ? Il regrettait presque de ne pas travailler le dimanche. Cette pensée lui inspira un vague dégoût de lui-même.

Sur le trajet qui menait au canapé, il parvint à ignorer un tant soi peu l'immense sourire de son zombie de colocataire. Presque. Finalement, il grogna.

« Bon, balance ta connerie qu'on en finisse, puisque j'y échapperais pas.

-Je le _savais_! s'exclama alors un Ventus triomphant. Je veux dire, j'avais encore un petit doute avant, mais maintenant je _sais_!

-Tu ne sais rien du tout. »

Il se doutait déjà ce que l'autre allait dire. Ça faisait un moment que cet imbécile se faisait des films là-dessus. Soit son cerveau moisissait plus rapidement que prévu, soit toutes les fanfictions qu'il lisait depuis une semaine lui montaient sérieusement à la tête – l'une de ces raisons étant certainement la cause de l'autre.

« Si, t'as un crush sur Riku.

-Et allez, c'est reparti...

-Quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment qu'il n'allait pas rappliquer si tu faisais une connerie du genre, oh, je sais pas, inviter un démon à manger des chips ?

-Il n'est pas _sensé_ surveiller ce genre de trucs, comment je pouvais savoir ?

-Et t'as pas songé une seconde au fait qu'il s'empresserait de couvrir tes conneries et de venir t'engueuler ? T'es quelqu'un d'intelligent, pourtant.

-Je suis intelligent que quand ça t'arrange on dirait, grinça Vanitas. Au cas où ça t'aurais échappé, on peut pas se supporter lui et moi. »

Ça n'avait pas échappé à Ventus, vu son rictus malicieux.

« C'est comme ça que ça commence ! Comme Harry et Draco !

-T'es torché.

-Et aussi Ron et Hermione.

-Ben voyons.

-Dumbledore et Grindelwald.

-C'est pas canon, ça.

-T'as saisis l'idée je crois. »

Par les enfers, ce type n'allait jamais la fermer ? Vanitas tentait de garder un semblant de dignité. Lui montrer que ces viles accusations l'atteignaient ne rendrait lesdites accusations que plus virulentes encore.

« Écoute, peu importe ce que je dis, ça ne fera que renforcer tes idées tordues. Du coup je vais me contenter de t'ignorer et d'imaginer que tu n'existes pas.

-Comme tu veux mais ça ne fait que confirmer mes soupçons... » le prévint le zombie d'une voix chantante.

Bordel. Il ne pouvait pas gagner contre cette créature infernale, cependant il pouvait lui rendre la tâche plus difficile.

Il l'ignora purement et simplement pendant deux jours complets après ceci. Son opiniâtreté ne sembla pas atteindre Ventus, dont le sourire s'agrandissait à chaque reniflement dédaigneux. Après tout, pourquoi se donner autant de mal à nier, sinon pour masquer la vérité ?

* * *

 **J'sais pas vous, moi j'aime bien ce chapitre. Il était rigolo à écrire.**

 **Voilà voilà, à plus !**


	13. Les vacances

**Salut ! Toute petite vignette que vous pouvez lire pour passer l'temps !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Vani ?

-Hum ?

-Jamais tu pars en vacances ? »

Le concerné lui jeta un regard moyennement courroucé, c'est-à-dire grosso modo sa tronche habituelle. Nouveau jour, nouveau glandouillage sur le canapé.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ?

-Ben depuis que j'suis là, t'as pris deux semaines de congés, et tu les as passées à jouer à la console en slibard sur le canapé.

-C'était pas la période pour partir.

-En plein mois d'août ?

-J'suis plutôt juilletiste. Et pauvre.

-T'as un bac +5, ça devrait aller pourtant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'suis exploité. Et j'aurais fait quoi de toi, si j'étais parti en vacances ?

-Bah, tu m'emmènes ! Ou alors je garde la maison. Dans tous les cas c'est pas un gros souci, je vais pas mourir de faim !

-Disons juste que j'aime pas partir, t'es content ?

-Tu pars jamais ?

-Mêle-toi de ton cul, nan ?

-Moi j'partais tous les ans avec mes parents. Enfin, au début, quand j'étais petit. Après c'était compliqué de trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper des champs, on avait plus trop les moyens.

-Ils sont agriculteurs ?

-Ouaip. »

D'où l'accident de moissonneuse, déduisit Vanitas. Enfin, _accident_... Ses parents l'auraient buté parce qu'il parlait trop, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné du tout.

« Viens, l'an prochain, on part en vacances ! s'enthousiasma Ventus avec sa moue de gamin grandi trop vite.

-Nan.

-Même si c'est moi qui paie ? Genre, je gagnes au loto ?

-Tu joues pas au loto. Même si c'était le cas, toujours non. Vas-y tout seul si tu veux, ça me fera de l'air.

-Je respire pas.

-Menteur.

-J'te jure. Je le fais par réflexe, mais une fois j'ai testé, j'ai retenu ma respiration pendant une heure. Je respire pas, j'ai pas besoin. Enfin j'inspire de l'air et je le rejette quoi. La force de l'habitude.

-T'es chelou.

-C'est ta faute.

-J'avoue.

-C'est ça, avoue, ça me fait une belle jambe. Non mais j'm'en fiche en vrai, ça doit être pratique pour faire de la plongée sous-marine. Raison de plus pour partir en vac- »

Vanitas fut sauvé d'une conversation interminable et légèrement angoissante par le bruit de la sonnette de la porte, qui le fit sursauter. Pas encore l'habitude, à part pour le facteur.

« Ah, commenta Ventus. Ça doit être Riku.

-No shit, Sherlock.

-Oh hé, le prend pas comme ça, j'y peux rien si t'as pas d'amis, toi !

- _J'ai_ des amis.

-À part moi, j'veux dire.

-Euh, ouais... »

Avec un sourire mental, Ven se fit la réflexion qu'il commençait presque à l'admettre. Bien, c'était la première étape, sortir du déni. Avec un soupir de légère flemme, il se leva pour aller ouvrir au Passeur, qui avait cessé de se téléporter en plein milieu du salon, justement depuis la semaine de congés en slip de Vanitas. Ce dernier, furieux d'ainsi se faire surprendre dans son intimité, ce qui se comprenait, avait fait fuir l'autre à coup de quelques sortilèges, dont certains lui auraient certainement valu un procès en cour d'assises si Riku était du genre balance.

Vaguement amusé par la chose, Ven lui avait demandé ce jour-là, à moitié pour l'énerver encore plus :

« Beh, ça t'embête pas de traîner en slip devant moi mais Riku ça va pas ?

-C'est pas pareil, Ventus. Toi, tu fais un peu partie des meubles. Je vais pas me sentir gêné devant un meuble.

-Aaaaw !

-C'est pas un compliment.

-Ben, si, ça veut dire que tu me fais confiance ! Un peu comme les chats qui clignent tout doucement des yeux pour montrer qu'ils t'aiment bien !

-Je vois pas le rapport.

-Ben, t'es un peu comme un petit chat en slip. »

Bref, tout ça pour dire que, maintenant, Riku se téléportait devant la porte d'entrée. Les voisins devaient se poser des questions en apercevant constamment un Passeur apparaître sur le seuil de la porte, mais bon...

« Salut ! »

Avant de répondre, l'invité jeta un regard méfiant derrière l'épaule de Ven.

« Il est là ? »

Grands dieux, ce ton de conspirateur ! Ventus soupira. C'était rigolo cinq minutes de les voir se détester, mais les tensions devenaient doucement lassantes. S'il n'avait pas eu une image de garçon sage à protéger, il leur aurait déjà sorti un « _Bon, couchez ensemble, parce que là c'est plus possible, faut faire un truc_ ». Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà sorti devant l'un ou l'autre, il savait plus trop.

« Ouais, y a un leprechaun qui a fait exploser son bureau, du coup il bosse pas aujourd'hui.

-Mais les leprechauns vivent en Irlande...

-Justement, c'est bien pour ça qu'il s'est retrouvé là. Apparemment ils l'ont intercepté à la douane, comme si c'était un objet, et le leprechaun a pas trop aimé. Ce qui se comprend, ça me vexerait aussi qu'on m'enferme dans une cage entre deux pulls Lacoste contrefaits et des sachets de cannabis, tu vois ? Bon, j'essaierais de pas tuer deux mecs dans mon emportement, perso, mais enfin, chacun gère sa colère comme il l'entend... Bref. T'inquiète, rentre. Il va aller se terrer dans sa chambre en feulant comme un vieux chat pas commode et voilà.

-Je vous emmerde tous ! » s'écria la voix de Vanitas.

Quelque part dans la maison, une porte claqua.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit, sourit Ventus.

-Ton pote a de gros problèmes de sociabilité » commenta Riku en entrant enfin.

 _Regardez qui parle..._

« Ouais, je sais ! On était en train de parler de vacances. Il en prend jamais, t'y crois ça ?

-Ben, y a des gens comme ça...

-Non mais attend, t'imagine, toi, rester dans cette maison vide tout l'été ? Et genre il invite jamais personne ici, j'sais pas, c'est bizarre. »

Un silence. Riku fronça les sourcils, puis, sur un ton plus bas, marmonna :

« Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il te cache des choses.

-Naaan. Il est juste un peu... »

Ventus fit un vague geste, conscient que le mensonge dans sa voix ne s'entendrait pas. Il commençait à se poser des questions, lui aussi. Ce n'était pas seulement son mode de vie : le mage noir évitait clairement certains sujets.

Et Ven se disait parfois que ces coups répétés dans les murs, qui s'élevaient de nouveau, n'étaient probablement dus ni aux rats ni à la plomberie, quoique l'autre en dise.

* * *

 **Je pense que vous commencez à voir où je veux en venir pour certains trucs. Enfin, je sais pas, remarquez.**

 **(Dire que cette fic n'était pas censée avoir de scénario.)**

 **À plus !**


	14. Le gâteau

**Salut salut !**

 **Ce chapitre n'amène pas la suite des interrogations du chapitre précédent. Les intrigues arrivent vraiment au compte-goutte, petit à petit. Y aura encore des chapitres qui sont là juste pour être drôles.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Mais enfin Ventus, comment tu veux faire un gâteau, vu que tu peux même pas manger ?

-Elle est nulle ta question. C'est quoi le rapport ? Je me souviens encore de comment suivre une recette, quand même !

-J'ai pas confiance. Puis ça sert à quoi ?

-Je m'ennuie. Ça me sert à pas m'ennuyer. Et puis, ça te ferait pas plaisir, à toi, de manger du gâteau ?

-J'ai moyen confiance en tes capacités à faire un truc comestible.

-Je m'en fous, je pars faire les courses. File ta carte bleue. »

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel. Est-ce qu'il avait réellement envie de se battre avec son colocataire un samedi à quatorze heures du matin ? Il passait son temps à se battre, en semaine; contre les gens dans la rue, les collègues au boulot, les gens dans le métro, et les gens sur internet. Même les plus gros emmerdeurs ont besoin de se reposer parfois. On peut pas être au top de sa forme tout le temps.

Cela dit... Il songea à son salaire dilapidé dans de la nourriture jetée par les fenêtres. Puis il songea au fait que le gaspillage participait à la mort de la planète, donc que ça le faisait rire. Il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'une excuse pour s'épargner un argumentaire interminable et retourner jouer à Zelda, non non.

« Fais ce que tu veux, mais c'est la dernière fois ce mois-ci que tu me coûtes de l'argent.

-Promis chef.

-Je rigoles pas.

-T'inquiètes chef !

-J'aurais jamais dû t'emmener avec moi chercher un kebab.

-Au revoir chef ! »

* * *

Les courses faites et Vanitas viré sans sommation de sa propre cuisine, Ven entreprit de se retrousser les manches, guilleret. Il se lava minutieusement les mains avant de commencer à rassembler les ingrédients, puis songea que les emballages devaient êtres sales et se relava donc les mains.

Il possédait normalement tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire un gâteau au yaourt – bon, il n'avait pas fait de listes pour les courses, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier grand-chose, c'était simple comme bonjour ! Le premier dessert qu'on apprenait aux petits enfants. Il ouvrit le livre de recettes trouvé dans le bazar des étagères du salon. Bon, déjà, le yaourt. Il lui semblait qu'il en restait dans le frigo, alors il n'en avait pas acheté, et c'est sur cette certitude qu'il ouvrit le frigo avec confiance.

… _Ah_.

Il restait des yaourts, oui, mais seulement des petits suisses. Pas l'idéal, avec leur matière super compacte qui s'apparentait plutôt à du fromage blanc. Cela dit, ça restait des yaourts, non ? Ça passerait ?

Ça passerait. Flemme de retourner au super-U, franchement. Et puis Vanitas risquait de se foutre de sa gueule s'il lui expliquait le problème. Presque sûr. Il n'aurait qu'à en mettre deux et ajuster les proportions du reste des ingrédients en fonction.

Le sucre, maintenant ! Il en restait, ça aussi ! Bon, juste un fond, mais ça passerait...

Sans se départir de son optimisme – qui confinait pratiquement à la bêtise – le mort-vivant versa le sucre dans le pot de yaourt vide, qu'il ne parvint à remplir qu'aux trois quarts.

Pas assez de sucre.

« Humm... »

Un brin d'inquiétude vint lui faire froncer légèrement les sourcils. Situation un peu embêtante. Pouvait-il en ajouter moins que prévu ? Le gâteau serait simplement moins sucré, ce ne serait pas un drame. À moins que... Mais oui ! Il lui restait du sucre en morceaux dans le placard ! En mélangeant bien, ça irait, non ? Bien sûr que ça irait ! Pas de raison que ça n'aille pas.

Ensuite, la recette disait « un demi-paquet de levure » et ça, il l'avait ! Comme quoi, eh, le reste allait bien se passer ! Bon, comment on comptait « un demi-paquet » cela dit ? Haussant les épaules, il fit un peu au pif, en espérant ne pas en avoir trop mis.

Le reste se déroula à peu près comme se déroule la préparation d'une recette aussi simple. Enfournage dans le four, et hop, minuteur en route !

* * *

« Euh, Ventus...

-Oui ?

-Ben, tu voulais pas faire un gâteau, à la base ? Nan parce qu'un pancake géant, c'est assez étrange. Après c'est un parti pris, j'dis pas, mais... »

Durant quelques secondes, le zombie ne répondit pas.

« Hum. J'espérais que tu ne remarquerais pas.

-Que je remarque pas quoi ? Que ça a pas du tout une gueule de gâteau normal ?

-Il est juste un peu plat !

-T'as dû oublier la levure.

-Même pas ! J'ai mis un demi-paquet, comme ils disent.

-La recette est claquée alors, ou t'es juste nul, j'sais pas. »

Ven décida de taire l'épisode du sucre en morceau. En plus, à la fin, il comptait l'aromatiser avec du jus de citron et avait juste totalement oublié. Tout de même, il trouvait son colocataire bizarrement indulgent dans ses remontrances.

« Par contre, tu vas me dire pourquoi y a une bougie en plein milieu ?

-Ben...

-Oh putain, réalisa Vanitas. Ce serait pas ton anniversaire ou une connerie comme ça ? »

Ven haussa les épaules avec un rire qui sonnait un peu malade.

« Techniquement, j'sais pas. Comme j'suis mort, ça annule peut-être mon anniversaire de naissance ? On devrait plutôt compter l'anniversaire de mort. En vrai j'ai mis ça pour faire joli, ou bien genre... Comme une blague ? C'est rigolo, j'sais pas. J'voulais juste faire un gâteau à la base, rien à voir avec la date ! »

Le mage noir en face de lui plissa ses yeux jaunes. Longtemps. Finalement, il déclara :

« T'espérais pas que je m'en souvienne, hein ? Parce que tu m'as jamais dit que c'était aujourd'hui.

-Mais non ! Après, genre, c'est marqué sur ma tombe, t'aurais pu faire un petit effort. Quand on ressuscite les gens on essaie de mémoriser ces trucs-là !

-Ça va, t'énerve pas...

-Je m'énerve pas, je viens de te dire que c'était pas grave ! »

Putain. Vanitas soupira. Son colocataire lui faisait tellement de peine avec sa petite moue moisie, ça lui donnait envie de le taper.

Le gâteau n'était pas mauvais en soi, en fait. Il avait le goût de pancake. Un peu sec. Pas vraiment bon. Mais pas mauvais. Pour couronner le tout, Ventus ne semblait plus vouloir se départir de son air tristoune.

« Bah avec du Nutella ce serait pas mal.

-Mh. »

Oh bordel, ce qu'il le soûlait, celui-là ! Avec un soupir théâtral, Vanitas sortit de la cuisine pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en espérant qu'il lui reste un peu de sang de chèvre dans un coin.

Quand même, c'qu'il fallait pas faire...

* * *

« _**QUI OSE INVOQUER LA PUISSANCE DU GRAND BEL- Oh, c'est toi, petit mage noir.**_

-Redit encore une fois que je suis petit et j'te renvoie aussi sec d'où tu viens » grogna Vanitas, qui était pourtant bel et bien petit, surtout à côté du démon qui devait se plier en deux pour ne pas crever le plafond.

Ce dernier ne parut pas impressionné. Si une telle chose était possible, il souriait même, à sa manière de grand monstre dépourvu de dents et de lèvres.

« _**Mais oui, mais oui**_ , assura-t-il en se penchant vers Vanitas. _**T'ennuierais-tu encore, bonhomme ?**_ »

Oh putain. Il avait toujours de l'eau bénite, tiens. Ce serait tentant, de tuer l'un des plus grands démons à avoir foulé la terre de mémoire d'Homme. Facile aussi, incroyablement facile. On le traiterait peut-être en héros. Beurk.

« En fait, j'ai un vrai truc à demander, cette fois.

- _ **Ah, vraiment ?**_

-Tu t'y connais en cuisine ? Genre pâtisserie ? »

* * *

Bon, eh bien, même si le plan finissait par foirer d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela aura eu a minima l'effet de faire rire Ventus.

Celui-ci se tenait actuellement les côtés, et son ami se demanda si les morts pouvaient avoir des crampes aux abdos. Il devrait rédiger ses observations sur le sujet, tiens, pour la postérité, et les publier à titre posthume. Quoiqu'il comptait bien sur ses collègues puritains pour les brûler, histoire de ne pas donner des idées à la nouvelle génération et blablabla...

Bon, mission à moitié accomplie tout de même, si Ventus ne tirait plus la tronche. Pour cause.

Belzébuth tenait à faire les choses correctement. Il avait ramené des Enfers sa toque de chef qui résistait à la chaleur que dégageait son corps de flammes, et qui tenait étrangement bien entre ses deux cornes, ainsi qu'un tablier « _embrasez le cuistot_ » décoré d'un emoji flammes.

Vanitas, ceci dit, commençait à fatiguer. La magie élémentaire ne serait jamais son point fort, et il devait user d'une quantité astronomique d'énergie pour faire baisser la température de la petite pièce exiguë, que les quelques mille degrés de la peau de Belzébuth augmentait légèrement. Ceci ajouté au four qui préchauffait tranquillement dans son coin, il commençait à faire un peu chaud.

Mais bon, c'était un peu rigolo. Même si, oh, le saladier en plastique se mettait à fondre... Encore...

* * *

« Merde, t'aurais pu me dire que t'es nul !

- _ **Enfin voyons, ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si vos ingrédients terriens supportent moins bien la chaleur !**_

-Nos ingrédients _terriens_! Vous avez quoi aux Enfers, genre, des œufs de poules démoniaques qui résistent à la température de trois soleils ou une connerie du style ? »

Belzébuth se gratta le crâne de son énorme doigt griffu, faisant légèrement osciller son chapeau de chef. Tous trois contemplaient le massif morceau de charbon qui avait autrefois été de la farine, des œufs, du lait et d'autres choses comestibles.

« Eh, les gars, c'est pas si grave ! s'exclama Ventus. C'est l'intention qui compte, non ? Même si, bon... »

 _-pop-_

Eh ben, c'était pas trop tôt.

« Ah, salut Riku ! le salua Ven sans s'étonner. Ça va ?

\- T'as mis le temps, dis donc ! reprocha Vanitas au nouvel arrivant.

-J'étais en congés. Vous allez finir par me tuer, tous les deux.

- _ **Tous les trois**_ » corrigea naturellement Belzébuth.

Le Passeur lui lança un regard fatigué, puis ouvrit un Portail magique, sans mot dire.

Ce fut Ventus qui protesta le premier – et le dernier.

« Oh, non ! Tu peux pas le laisser rester un tout petit peu ? On s'amusait bien. »

Riku le fixa un moment, surpris. Cela ne devait pas bien s'additionner dans son petit cerveau, le fait qu'un type innocent comme Ventus apprécie la compagnie d'un démon dévoreur d'enfants tel que Belzébuth. Cela dit, Ventus appréciait également Vanitas, ce qui était peut-être pire que le démon, lorsqu'on y pensait.

Puis ses yeux naviguèrent sur le reste de la pièce : les deux tentatives de gâteaux coiffés de bougies toutes nazes, les ustensiles de cuisine, les traces de brûlure et d'autres choses douteuses qui avaient sans doute été de la nourriture...

« Pour l'amour du ciel, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- _ **Nous essayions de faire un gâteau d'anniversaire**_ , répondit Belzébuth de sa voix sans âge.

-Un gâteau d'ann- Hein ?

-Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ? minauda Vanitas. Voyons, Riku, quel piètre ami tu fais ! C'est l'anniversaire de notre très cher Ventus, enfin !

-Je... Mais je savais p-

-Oh, c'est pas grave, le coupa Ven avec un pauvre sourire. Personne s'en rappelle. Je suis sûr que mes parents y pensent même pas. Tu sais, vu que j'suis mort et tout. Enfin, Vanitas a été gentil, lui. Quand il a vu que j'avais loupé mon gâteau, il a appelé Belzy pour qu'il m'en cuisine un autre. »

Oh, le mage noir crut bien que sa némésis allait s'étouffer en l'entendant se faire qualifier de « _gentil_ ». Surtout après s'être pris la violente culpabilité de ne s'être jamais enquis de la date d'anniversaire de Ventus en pleine tronche. _Bim_. Vanitas lui envoya un sourire, auquel l'autre répondit d'un regard meurtrier.

« Eh bien, Vanitas aurait peut-être pu faire la cuisine lui-même, plutôt que de compter sur les puissances de la mort et de la destruction...

-Hé. Au moins j'ai pensé à son anniversaire, _moi_.

-Mais...

-Dis, Riku, tu pourrais pas laisser Belzy rester un petit peu ? On a qu'à dire que c'est ton cadeau ! »

Riku regarda Ventus. Ventus regarda Riku. Et finalement, Riku céda. Ça se vit sur son visage avant qu'il n'ait prononcé un mot – Vanitas commençait à reconnaître la manière dont ses traits se détendaient sous la résignation.

« Je suppose que personne ne s'en apercevra... Je peux poser une question, néanmoins ? Tu ne manges pas, Ven, alors...

-Pour l'ambiance, répondit le mort-vivant avant même qu'il n'ait finit sa question. Sauf que bon, au final, tout ce que ça fait, c'est que ça sent le brûlé... Pas terrible hein ? »

Pendant un moment, Vanitas crut que le Passeur allait pleurer. Du coup, il se demandait s'il pleurait facilement devant les films, aussi. Ouais, à tous les coups. Ça devait être le genre qui chialait toutes les larmes de son corps devant Toy Story 3 même en l'ayant vu dix fois. Lui-même devait reconnaître que, malgré son petit cœur pourri et atrophié, ce putain de film lui faisait toujours un peu...

« Bon, renifla Riku. Ne bougez pas, je reviens dans trente secondes. »

 _-pop-_

Le mort-vivant, le mage noir et Belzébuth échangèrent des regards perplexes. Trente secondes passèrent et l'ange ne revint pas.

« J'en étais sûr. Ce type parle beaucoup, mais il tient pas ses promesses.

-Si t'en étais sûr, Vani, c'est que tu y as réfléchi. Longuement.

-Merde, je croyais qu'on avait terminé avec ce débat. »

Le démon finit par hausser les épaules.

« _**Puisque personne n'en veut...**_ »

Il se saisit du gâteau cramé qu'il venait de préparer et l'avala d'une seule bouchée, ce qui fit rire Ventus aux éclats.

« Pourquoi ça sent toujours le brûlé ?

- _ **Ah, pardon, j'ai des petits soucis de digestion en ce moment...**_ »

* * *

Riku ne revint que vingt minutes plus tard et les trouva dans le canapé en train de regarder _Friends_ – sauf Belzébuth qui se trouvait assis sur un glaçon pour éviter de mettre le feu à la maison. Il tenait une boîte en carton entre les mains.

« Pardon, y avait la queue à la boulangerie... Un petit papy qui voulait payer en francs... »

Il posa la boîte sur la table du salon et l'ouvrit, révélant un superbe fraisier avec plein de chantilly.

« L'intérêt de se téléporter, c'est qu'il s'est presque pas abîmé pendant le voyage, du coup... Je sais pas si vous avez encore des bougies. »

Il donnait presque l'impression de s'excuser de ramener à manger. Pourtant, les yeux de Ventus brillaient. Ceux de Belzébuth aussi, mais ce n'était que la flamme éternelle qui flambait derrière ses orbites vides.

Vanitas renifla.

« Eh ben, t'as intérêt à faire pareil pour mon anniversaire.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Ben ouais quoi, je t'autorise à squatter sous mon toit et tout, je mérite.

-Pour ton anniversaire, estime-toi heureux de savoir que ton âme n'est pas condamnée à la damnation éternelle, et rappelle-toi que c'est grâce à moi, rétorqua sèchement Riku. Pour le reste, on verra. »

Mais c'est qu'il commençait à avoir de la répartie...

Évidemment, Ventus fut ravi. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir manger le gâteau ne parut même pas diminuer son enthousiasme. Il souffla des bougies moisies qui devaient dater du temps où Vanitas ne vivait même pas dans cette maison. Belzébuth mangea – engloutit dans sa fournaise intérieure plutôt – la moitié du fraisier. Le mage noir et le Passeur se chargèrent du reste.

Il y eut encore des disputes et quelques rires durant la fin d'après-midi qui s'écoula. Il n'y avait rien de normal dans leur petit attroupement stupide. Genre, sérieux ? Un mage noir, un zombie, un Passeur et un démon ? On dirait le début d'une blague.

Pourtant, quelque part, la scène diffusait une très étrange impression de normalité.

* * *

 **Belzébuth n'est pas censé être un personnage récurrent. A priori.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a fait rire ! J'me rend compte que ce chapitre est vachement long comparé aux précédents.**

 **À plus !**


	15. Le nouveau venu

**Coucouuuu !**

 **On a encore du scénario dans ce chapitre ! Le début d'un petit arc choupi. Un peu.**

 **B'sous !**

* * *

« Pfff.

-...

-Pffffffff !

-...

-J'ai dit : PFFFFFFF !

-Oui, et c'est bien le seul mot que t'ai sorti de toute la journée. »

Allongé de tout son long sur le vieux canapé miteux – sans doute plus vieux que Vanitas, et peut-être même que Ventus – le zombie souffla à nouveau, et puis se mit à geindre.

Il avait été comme ça toute la journée : insupportable. D'accord, Vanitas le qualifiait ainsi à peu près chaque minute de chaque jour passé à ses côtés, mais là... Là, c'était insupportable-inquiétant. D'habitude, le mage noir s'étonnait vaguement qu'on puisse à ce point transpirer la joie de vivre en étant mort. Aujourd'hui, c'était tout l'inverse.

Est-ce que Ventus _déprimait_? Quels gros problèmes pouvait-il avoir, celui-là, franchement ? Il travaillait pas **.** Il pouvait regarder la télé toute la journée, il avait le droit de traîner sur le pc quand Vanitas se trouvait au boulot, et clairement il prenait les mots « partage des tâches ménagères » pour un hobby facultatif plus que pour une obligation.

Encore un geignement.

Assis sur le fauteuil défoncé, Vanitas en froissa la page du traité de spiritisme qu'il était en train de lire. Il se força à respirer doucement pour finalement demander d'une voix plus ou moins contrôlée :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien ! »

Oh bordel il allait le t- ah non, bah non, il oubliait tout le temps.

« Ventus. T'es sûr ?

-Moui...

-J'sais pas hein, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette... »

La supposition relevait davantage de l'euphémisme à ce stade. Mais bon. Cet abruti faisait tout pour faire remarquer sa mauvaise humeur et niait en bloc après coup. Vanitas connaissait la technique, mais il ne l'employait plus depuis la sortie de sa crise d'adolescence. Visiblement, son colocataire peinait à dépasser ce stade, à moins que la décomposition de son cerveau ne le fasse régresser.

Ventus lui coula un regard en coin.

« Peut-être... »

Fatigué à l'avance de devoir lui tirer les vers du nez, le mage noir referma son livre avec un clap sonore.

« Allez, raconte.

-Mh, non, tu vas te moquer...

-Probablement, et alors ? Ça te dérange pas, d'habitude. »

Un soupir à fendre le cœur d'une pierre. Heureusement pour son palpitant, Vanitas possédait une capacité émotionnelle plus moindre encore que celle d'un minéral.

Le blond contempla le plafond couvert de tâches – de l'humidité, du brûlé, peut-être un peu de sang et d'autres trucs. Finalement, après de longues secondes où Vanitas réprimait un hurlement de frustration devant l'attente, Ventus lâcha :

« J'me sens seul...

-Ah ben t'es con.

-Vani ! T'avais promis de pas te moquer !

-Jamais, non. Et genre. T'es pas seul. J'suis quoi, moi, je pue ? »

Ven lui envoya un regard de détresse, relevant péniblement le menton.

« Premièrement, oui, mais on va dire que c'est l'été alors je te pardonne. Mais j'te parle pas de ça. J'parle de, enfin, tu sais... »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil circonspect. Il craignait de comprendre, et il ne voudrait pas comprendre tant que l'autre ne l'avait pas dit explicitement. Ça sentait les problèmes, ça, encore. Il n'aimait pas ça, les problèmes, ou du moins pas quand ça le concernait. Il aimait tourmenter les gens, regarder des animes et manger des chips. Le reste allait contre son instinct de préservation.

« Allez, Ventus, grands dieux, j'ai pas toute la journée ! Et ne change pas de sujet, hein, c'est une figure de style, je sais bien que j'ai toute la journée, mais j'ai pas _envie_ que ça mette toute la putain de journée.

-Ça va, ça va ! J'me sens seul... romantiquement parlant. T'es content ? Et voilà là, arrête de rire. Vani, y a rien de drôle ! Vani, j'vais te taper !

-Mais ! De toutes les manières que t'avais de dire _ça_! Y a fallu que. »

Il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de rire suffisamment longtemps pour à la fois respirer et terminer sa phrase. Plié en deux, une douleur insoutenable à l'estomac à force d'hilarité, il finit par lâcher dans une dernière expiration :

« Y a fallu que tu sortes le terme _romantiquement parlant_! »

Oh, il était pratiquement sûr que Ventus aurait rougi comme une pivoine, si le sang circulait encore dans ses veines ! Et sa tronche, franchement !

«Hé ! Tu voulais que je dises ça comment ? C'est toi là qui voulais pas comprendre ! T'es méchant et cruel, j'espère qu'à la fin de l'histoire tu meurs !

-Ah ! On meurt tous à la fin de l'histoire... Oh, merde. »

Il passa de la moquerie à l'air ennuyé lorsque les objets sur les étagères se mirent à trembler avec un bruit de quincaillerie. Ventus ne posa pas de questions, habitué à ce que les babioles de la maison se déplacent toutes seules, que les lumières claquent... habitué aussi à ce que le mage noir évite le sujet.

« Bref, reprit ce dernier une fois l'événement passé. Inscris-toi sur Tinder, tu veux que j'te dises quoi ? Fais pas ça à la maison, c'est tout. Le canapé est assez crado comme ça. »

Entre temps, Ventus s'était assis de traviole sur ledit canapé pour lui faire face, les yeux fixés au sol. Il paraissait sur le point de pleurer. Ce que Vanitas détestait quand il faisait ça !

« Moui mais non... Enfin, Vani, personne voudrait de moi... J'suis trop gris et trop mort.

-Ah. Effectivement. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« T'sais, personne veut de moi non plus. C'est pas grave. T'as qu'à t'inventer une romance avec un personnage fictif dans ta tête. Ça passe le temps, en plus.

-Vani, tu sais, c'est pas une solut... Laisse tomber. J'sais pas, nan, j'voudrais juste quelqu'un qui puisse me comprendre. Qui soit comme m- Oh ! »

Ses paupières s'arrondirent sous le coup d'une réalisation.

« Aïe, grimaça Vanitas. J'aime pas quand tu fais ce bruit. J'aime pas non plus quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux qui pétillent des espoirs, là. Arrête tout de suite. Ventus, arrête.

-Vaniiii ! J'ai une idée.

-Non.

-Ressuscite-moi un amoureux ! »

Voilà, il le savait, qu'il aurait pas dû se lever ce matin.

« T'as craqué ou quoi ? Hors de question.

-Mais pourquoiiiii ?

-Déjà parce que j'ai frôlé suffisamment de fois la damnation éternelle dans ma courte vie.

-Ça te donne l'occasion d'énerver Riku. »

Tentant, formulé comme ça. Cela dit, le mage noir possédait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour se payer la tronche du Passeur. Quand il évaluait les coûts et bénéfices d'encore faire revenir un truc à la vie, ça valait pas le coup.

« Et puis après quoi ? Ma baraque va se faire prendre d'assaut par un couple de zombies. Trop bien. Je pourrais même plus passer par mon salon parce que vous serez trop occupés à niquer sur le canapé ? J'ai pas signé pour ça, excuse-moi !

-Mais Vani, je peux même pas... Roh, t'es pas futé hein ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Vani. Vanitas. Bichon. Pour une fois que c'est toi le plus naïf de nous deux... Je peux pas copuler. C'est physiquement impossible. J'ai pas de sang qui circule dans les veines ni d'autres fluides. »

Oh. Vanitas n'éprouvait pas souvent de la pitié, mais là, il regrettait presque d'avoir ressuscité Ventus pour le condamner à cette existence de chasteté forcée. Quoique, pas besoin d'être un zombie pour ça.

« Mais j'comprends pas. Pourquoi tu veux que je te ressuscite un gars alors ?

-Maiiiiis, t'es insupportable ! J'te parle d'amour moi, pas de sexe !

-J'comprends pas. »

Son ami le dévisagea avec une expression de franche compassion.

« Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un sentiment, Vani ?

-Ouais ! C'est le truc agaçant qui devient parfois désagréable sans aucune raison. Suffit de penser à autre chose et ça part.

-Je continue à penser que t'as besoin d'une sérieuse thérapie, mais on va dire que c'est pas le sujet pour aujourd'hui. Ressuscite-moi un amoureux !

-Non !

-S'il te plaît.

-Non.

-Allez, j'ai dit s'il te plaît !

-Mais ça change rien ! J'ai déjà du mal à te supporter, et qui dit que le type voudra de toi ?

-S'il veut pas de moi on le brûle.

-Wow. Je savais qu'on s'entendait si bien pour une raison.

-Ça veut dire oui ?

-Non. »

* * *

« Vani ?

-Non. »

* * *

« Vanitas ?

-Toujours pas.

-Bon, ok, j'arrête. »

Oh, non, ça, c'était pas normal. Le mage noir se tourna vers le zombie, qui gardait une expression faussement neutre, rivée sur la dernière saison de _Stranger Things_.

« Attend, t'as dit quoi là ? »

L'autre se tourna vers lui avec un sourire calme et... triste ? Zut.

« J'ai dit ok. C'est pas grave, si tu veux pas, ben tu veux pas.

-C'est quoi l'arnaque ?

-Allez, chut. J'entends rien de ce qui se passe. »

Vanitas se demanda pourquoi, d'un coup, il se sentait mort d'inquiétude. Sûrement son instinct de survie qui le prévenait d'une entourloupe monumentale.

* * *

C'était un piège. Un piège grossier. Et Vanitas se sentait tomber en plein dedans.

Mais il trouvait ça trop insupportable. Ventus faisait semblant de faire semblant d'aller bien, un peu comme lorsqu'il tentait de manipuler autrui – ce qu'il essayait très clairement de faire, en l'occurrence !

N'empêche qu'il admirait ses talents d'acteur, surtout de réussir à tenir la comédie autant de temps. Il paraissait plus calme qu'à l'ordinaire, riait plus doucement aux séries marrantes, souriait tristement parfois, affirmait platement que tout allait bien et ne parlait plus du tout de cette histoire d'amoureux mort. La parfaite panoplie de la victime.

À moins qu'il ne soit réellement triste, mais nan, ce serait peu probable, parce que... Vanitas ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais c'était peu probable. Et il ne pigeait toujours rien à cette histoire d'amour sans sexe. Pour lui, c'était comme manger sans nourriture, ça existait pas. Ou alors tu manges genre, du bois, mais bon, voilà, niveau nutritif...

Toujours était-il que l'attitude de Ventus l'agaçait. Non, pas vraiment de l'agacement, c'était... super dérangeant. Et chaque fois que le mage noir jetait cette émotion loin de sa conscience, elle lui revenait en pleine tronche comme un boomerang. Il sentait l'atmosphère de la maison lourde comme l'air avant un orage.

Ça le déprimait presque, et pour de vrai, _lui_. Est-ce que son colocataire se rendait compte de la cruauté de son attitude ? Franchement. Quel toupet.

Et Vanitas ne céderait pas. Non monsieur !

* * *

 _-pop-_

« Manquait plus que ça, tiens. T'étais pas censé passer par la porte, maintenant ?

-Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé entrer, répliqua sobrement Riku.

-Ben voyons.

-Ventus est triste. Je peux savoir ce que tu as fichu ? »

Lentement, Vanitas baissa le recueil de nouvelles de Lovecraft qu'il lisait, espérant que l'ange voyait bien l'expression de sidération méprisante dirigée à son encontre.

« Excuse-moi ? Tu t'infiltres dans _ma_ chambre, _ma_ propriété privée, _mon_ territoire, pour m'accuser sans preuves du malheur de mon pote, que je connais plus que toi au demeurant et qui sait très bien régler ses soucis tout seul ? Tu as ce toupet ? »

Inflexible, Riku haussa les épaules.

« Quand quelque chose va mal, je pars toujours du principe que c'est de ta faute. Ça va plus vite. »

Ce qui était une bonne intuition de sa part, mais Vanitas ne comptait pas le lui concéder.

« Bien joué Sherlock, mais non. Tu peux te casser maintenant, que j'aère un peu la pièce ? Rien que de respirer le même air que toi, j'ai l'impression que je vais chopper une IST. »

Merde. Pourquoi c'était le mot IST qui était sorti de sa bouche ? Pourquoi pas infection ou allergie ou cancer ? Sans déconner, cette histoire avec Ventus lui retournait le cerveau. Il allait le but- eh non toujours pas. Chienne de non-vie.

« Tu sais ce qu'il a ? s'enquit Riku sans se formaliser de l'insulte. Il n'a rien voulu me dire.

-Oui je sais, non je te dirai pas. Dégage.

-Très bien. Mais si tu es son ami comme tu le prétends, tu essaiera de l'aider. »

Et avant que Vanitas n'ait pu libérer la puissance des Enfers sur lui, il disparut comme une fleur avec un - _pop_ \- irritant alors, à la place, le mage noir envoya son bouquin là où se trouvait le visage de l'autre une seconde plus tôt.

« Connard ! »

Ça lui donnait presque envie de suivre son conseil, tiens ! Ah, la tronche qu'il ferait !

Problème : Vanitas ne tenait absolument pas à se retrouver à tenir la chandelle à un couple de mort-vivants sous son propre toit. Ça suffisait, au bout d'un moment, le musée des horreurs ! Quelle merde. Ventus ne pouvait pas lui demander un cactus ou un hamster ou...

Oh. _Oh._

Il venait peut-être de trouver un compromis. Ceci dit, il n'était pas certain que ça le réjouissait non plus...

* * *

Ven sursauta lorsque son imbécile de meilleur ami abattit ses deux paumes sur la table de la cuisine juste devant lui. C'était une chose étrange que la nécromancie, cette magie noire qui ressuscitait des cadavres incapables de saigner, de pleurer, ou de transpirer, mais qui pouvaient _sursauter_ entre autres choses.

« Bon, asséna Vanitas. Faut qu'on parle. Sérieusement.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-Rien.

-Ok. Qu'est-ce que _t'as_ fais ? Je peux rester vivre ici si tu vas en prison ?

-Ventus, pour une fois dans ta non-vie, ferme ta boîte à camembert plus d'une seconde et demi, ok ? »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel. Il trouvait aussi que Vanitas était incroyablement calme, ces derniers temps. Il se demandait presque s'il se sentait coupable de le condamner à une existence de célibat forcé, mais peut-être y avait-il une autre cause.

Le mage noir s'assit en face de lui et le regarda dans les yeux, chose rare. En fait, qui n'arrivait jamais. Vanitas ne regardait pas les gens dans les yeux, et il ne paraissait d'ailleurs pas s'en rendre compte.

« Ok, bon. Tu as conscience que je peux pas juste ramener un type d'à peu près notre âge à la vie et espérer que vous tombiez amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Je suis toujours pas sûr de piger ce concept de sentiment donc tu me parlais, d'ailleurs. J'ai regardé sur internet, pourtant. Bref.

-Ah, ça... Je t'ai déjà dit, c'est pas-

-Chut ! Avant que je change d'avis. Je te proposes un compromis. »

Ventus pencha la tête de côté, son attention happée.

« Ouiiii ?

-T'as peut-être raison sur un point. Je pige l'idée de vouloir quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui te ressemble. Je pensais que j'étais là pour ça.

-Van', c'est pas le problème. On a beaucoup de points communs, mais-

- _C'est pourquoi_ , le coupa le mage noir, j'ai réfléchis, et je me dis que ce ne serait pas _trop_ pénible d'avoir un nouvel habitant à la maison. Ou plutôt un ancien.

-J'te jure que si c'est pour me présenter un de tes ex...

-Je pensais pas à un humain. Ni mort ni vif. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement, le temps que Ventus comprenne suffisamment le sous-entendu pour qu'une note d'espoir s'installe dans ses yeux.

« Vani, si c'est ce que je pense, je te jure, c'est encore mieux qu'un amoureux. »

Hé. Il adorait trouver de bonnes idées. Encore plus quand d'autres gens les trouvaient géniales.

* * *

 **Je me demande. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que Vanitas va faire ?**

 **Ce chapitre était beaucoup trop long, j'ai dû le couper en deux. Déso...**

 **B'sous !**


	16. Le nouveau venu 2

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite directe du chapitre précédent, en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

Tout au fond du jardin, il y avait une toute petite tombe, presque invisible derrière deux buissons mal entretenus. Il faisait nuit et on ne discernait le petit monticule de terre que grâce à une grossière croix de bois mangée par les mites. Quoiqu'il se trouve là-dessous, ça devait être là depuis longtemps.

« Ventus, je te présente l'animal de compagnie de la précédente propriétaire de la maison. Ou de celle encore avant. Si ça te va, ça peut devenir le nôtre.

-Oui ! Ouiouiouiouioui OUIIII !

-Je veux plus jamais t'entendre faire ce bruit-là, ok ?

-Si jamais c'est un petit chien, honnêtement, je ferais tout c'que tu veux !

-Et je veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça non plus. Bref. Je sais pas du tout si c'est un chien ou autre chose. »

Lui, il espérait plutôt que ce serait un chat. Il aimait bien les chats : vicieux, teigneux, égoïstes et imbus de leur personne. Un peu comme lui. Quoique... Il aurait bien besoin de l'adoration sans borne dont était capable un chien. Ça ferait toujours du bien à l'ego d'avoir une personne de plus qui le considérait comme la chose la plus incroyable sur cette triste planète. Avec lui-même, ça ferait deux.

« Y a un nom sur la croix ? Sinon on lui en choisira un, mais ce serait bien de l'appeler par son vrai nom, nan ?

-Y a rien d'écrit » mentit Vanitas en poussant du pied le bout de bois où on distinguait encore le doux nom de _Kikinou_.

Il espérait qu'il ne faisait pas une connerie. Les conneries ne lui faisaient pas peur, d'habitude, mais celle-là, il ne pourrait pas s'en débarrasser facilement, surtout vu le regard d'adoration de Ventus, rivé sur la petite tombe, comme s'il pouvait en déterrer les vieux os humides de ce simple regard. Dégueulasse.

« Huuuum... marmonna soudain le zombie. J'espère que c'est un animal, et pas un bébé mort-né ou quelque chose du style. »

Vanitas se contenta de ricaner nerveusement. Un bébé nommé Kikinou ? Remarque, Riku s'appelait bien Riku. Quelle andouille celui-là aussi. Oh, quand il allait apprendre ça... _Cheh_.

« Bon allez, au boulot ! Va me chercher une pelle.

-Une pelle ? Tu connais pas un sort de déterrage ?

-Hé ho, tu crois quand même pas que je vais tout faire tout seul, si ? »

* * *

Il y eut du bruit dans la tombe. Quelque chose qui grattait. Une respiration par petites impulsions. Pas un humain, sans doute pas. Le mage noir et le mort-vivant retinrent leur souffle.

Puis, tout doucement, quelque chose émergea. Ça ressemblait à une truffe. Ventus poussa une sorte d'exclamation. La chose, quelle qu'elle soit, grattait contre la terre, mais finit par renoncer avec un faible gémissement.

« Oh non, le pauvre petit cœur, il arrive pas à sortir !

-T'as bien réussi, toi... Euh, t'approche pas, on sait pas encore ce que c'est.

-On sait que c'est notre fils ! argua Ventus en s'accroupissant près de la tombe. Alors, voyons ce que- Ooooh ! »

Il plongea ses deux bras dans le trou pour en extirper un...

« Vani ! C'est un chien ! Un petit chien rien qu'à moi ! J'ai jamais eu de chien ! J'ai jamais eu d'animaux en fait, à part des vaches, et bon, fallait pas trop s'y attacher... _On a un chien !_

-Euh... C'est pas un chien, ça. »

À moins que si ? Bordel de merde, _qu'est-ce qu'il venait de ramener_ ?

La créature possédait effectivement quatre pattes, une queue, une truffe et deux petites oreilles, mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. En guise de fourrure, elle ne portait qu'une espèce de mousse rêche qui ne poussait même plus par endroits. Même la peau en-dessous ressemblait parfois moins à de la peau qu'à une verrue géante. Elle semblait incapable de complètement fermer les babines, ce qui faisait qu'on voyait toujours ses dents, renforçant l'aspect pathétique du machin, qui regardait autour de lui en poussant de petits bruits agaçants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que c'est un chien. Un magnifique petit chien !

-Magnifique ? s'étrangla Vanitas. Regarde-moi ce truc, il tient à peine debout ! Il est tout maigre et tout miteux ! On dirait qu'il va tomber si on lui souffle dessus ! »

Ventus se contenta de hausser les épaules sans le regarder, un sourire béat et imperturbable sur ses lèvres grises.

« Il est _vieux_ , c'est tout. Il a dû mourir de vieillesse. Bonjour pôtit chien ! Je m'appelle Ventus. »

Sur ce, il tendit une main que le machin finit par léchouiller timidement après une hésitation. Vanitas sentit son estomac se retourner de dégoût.

« Nan, j'ai dû louper un truc. Il est encore à moitié décomposé, c'est pas normal.

-T'exagères. J'suis sûr qu'il est en pleine forme. Hein, que t'es en pleine forme, le chien ? Oh voui ! Bon toutou ! Debout ! »

Il tapota ses genoux et, par un miracle inexpliqué, l'horreur parvint à se mettre sur ses pattes arrières, la langue pendante, la queue frétillante de joie. Ventus éclata d'un rire de bonheur.

« Mouais... T'y attache pas, on va aller déterrer une bestiole moins pourrie. Ça doit se trouver. »

Pour la première fois depuis la résurrection du chi- enfin, du truc, son colocataire le dévisagea, horrifié.

« Ah non ! Pas question ! Je veux _celui-là_ ! »

Trop tard.

Note pour une prochaine fois : quand Ventus approuvait l'une de ses idées, alors il ne s'agissait absolument _pas_ d'une bonne idée.

* * *

Vanitas fit la moue, contemplant l'image de caniche que Ventus lui agitait sous le nez, puis la chose qu'il venait de ramener à la vie, puis encore la photo de caniche.

« Mouais. Vague, hein, la ressemblance. Je crois que c'est plutôt une espèce de Gremlin. Quand j'étais petit j'en voulais un, mais je crois pas que ce soit domesticable. Enfin, tu me diras, c'est ce qui fait leur charme...

-T'exagères. Regarde, il se comporte pas du tout comme un Gremlin ! Et il aboie ! »

Bon, là, il devait avouer, effectivement.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Ventus pour complètement rassurer la bête qui, à présent, la langue pendue, reniflait _tout_ , aboyait sur _tout_ , tournait autour de leurs pattes pour quémander des grattouilles, repartait explorer, et paraissait à peu près aussi content que son nouveau maître. Un truc de fou. Vanitas se demandait comment il faisait pour avoir tant d'énergie alors qu'il ressemblait juste à un tas d'os avec un peu de peau. Pour sa part, il était extrêmement déçu de la tournure des événements.

Il aurait préféré un iguane. Ou un cochon d'inde. Ou même juste un cochon. Et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, ou Ventus le tuerait de ses propres mains avant de se suicider, sans doute – il avait appris à ne jamais sous-estimer l'amour que pouvait porter un humain à son animal de compagnie. Putain de merde, quelle erreur que de céder à ses caprices, à c'lui-là ! Parfois, il en avait marre d'être con.

« Oh, le joli toutou ! Oh voui ! C'est qui le gentil chien-chien ? C'est le gentil chien-chien ! Oh ! Vani !

-Quoi ? »

Le zombie s'arrêta dans son massage des bajoues du clébard, visiblement perturbé par quelque chose. Pas inquiet le moins du moins, la langue pendante de joie, le chien le fixait juste en attendant la reprise des grattouilles, patient.

« J'ai vu un truc sauter dans son pelage. Ah ! Y en a un autre ! Ça vient de faire un bond !

-Fais voir. »

Il s'approcha précautionneusement, répugnant à toucher l'espèce d'abomination et son pelage tout moisi. Mais effectivement, deux ou trois petits points s'agitaient sur le dos de leur nouveau compagnon. Les yeux du mage noir s'agrandirent. Non...

« C'est des puces. Nan ?

-Si, je crois. Mais comment il a pu attraper des puces aussi vite ?

-Il... Il les avait avant. Elles sont mortes avec lui.

-Attend. T'as ressuscité les puces de mon chien ?! »

Le ton de Ventus sonnait comme une accusation, mais Vanitas n'y prit pas garde. S'il avait raison... Oh grands dieux. Il se leva d'un bond pour aller constater par lui-même.

« Combien y en a ?

-Je sais pas, quatre, estima Ven en fouillant dans le pelage. Cinq, six... Sept, je crois ! Oui, sept, ou alors les autres sont très bien cachées... »

Les mains de Vanitas tremblaient. Il se mit à faire les cents pas pendant que son colocataire fronçait les sourcils, soucieux.

« Ohlala... Tu crois qu'on peut l'emmener chez le véto ? Ce serait un peu bizarre, nan ?

-Ventus. J'ai ressuscité huit êtres vivants d'un seul coup. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Qu'on a besoin d'un traitement anti-puces ?

-Que je suis le sorcier le plus puissant du monde !

-Ça doit pouvoir se trouver en animalerie, marmonna Ven sans lui prêter attention. On a besoin d'une ordonnance ? Y a des animaleries ouvertes la nuit ?

-Est-ce qu'au moins tu comprends ce que je te dis ?!

-Moi, je comprends, fit une voix glacée derrière son dos. Je comprends très bien. »

Merde, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, perdu dans ses élucubrations. Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ah tiens, l'empêcheur de tourner en rond. Je me doutais que tu viendrais.

-Salut, Riku... » tenta un Ventus inhabituellement tendu.

Le Passeur ne paraissait pas ravi. Il ne paraissait rien du tout, en fait. Sans aucune gêne, il s'assit sur le plan de travail de la cuisine pour que son champ de vision les englobe tous les deux et déclara, d'une voix beaucoup trop calme :

« Moi, honnêtement, j'ai dépassé le stade de l'énervement. Je ne conçois pas comment on peut être aussi irresponsable et inconscient de ses actes. Ça me dépasse. Encore, si vous aviez douze ans, je pourrais saisir l'idée. Tout le monde est idiot à douze ans. Mais là, venant d'adultes, je... Franchement, je jette l'éponge. Je ne cherche plus à savoir ce qui se passe dans vos crânes. Et oui Ven, tu es inclus dans le lot aussi. Je sais que Vanitas a une mauvaise influence, mais tout de même... »

Ah, enfin. Son ultime moment de victoire.

« Regardez qui parle de mauvaise influence ! ronronna Vanitas. Comme c'est mignon, toute cette hypocrisie. »

Merde, pourquoi il avait dit le mot mignon ? Ça sonnait louche, non ? Ça ne sonnait pourtant pas si louche dans sa tête !

Riku lui renvoya le regard fatigué de celui qui n'a plus la force de s'étonner, et Vanitas se réjouit des cernes sous ses yeux. C'était trop bien d'être méchant. Il prit sa meilleure expression d'innocence feinte, qui n'égalerait jamais celle de Ventus, mais qui se défendait bien.

« Eh bien, oui, enfin ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Ventus ne se sentait pas bien, parce qu'il voulait un compagnon qui lui ressemble. Tu m'as conseillé d'y remédier si je le pouvais. Et je suis un bon ami, tu vois, Riku. Je n'ai fait que suivre tes indications... »

La réalisation qui se faisait petit à petit dans ses yeux, bordel, ça valait toutes les damnations du monde. Le seul inconvénient fut la trop courte seconde que dura ce moment. Le Passeur finit par se passer une main sur le front et soupirer.

« D'accord, j'ai compris, je suis un imbécile. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu l'as fait juste pour m'emmerder, mais ok, admettons. Ven, je suis terriblement désolé...

-Non... Riku, non. »

Oh, parfait. Si en plus il pouvait les débarrasser du Gremlin et passer pour le méchant de l'histoire, vraiment, ce serait le plus beau jour de sa vie. Ventus s'en remettrait. Il irait lui acheter un lapin nain ou un truc du style. Au pire il le tuerait pour le ressusciter, si vraiment il fallait que l'animal soit mort-vivant.

« J'ai pas le choix... L'équilibre...

-Riku, non ! Pitié, ne tue pas mon chien ! »

Et pour une fois, Vanitas songea que l'expression de détresse de son colocataire n'était pas feinte. Ça aurait brisé le cœur d'une pierre et ça fendillait presque le sien, de voir comme il s'accrochait à ce cadavre moisi, à ce clebs tout miteux qui plantait son museau dans sa joue sans comprendre pourquoi son nouveau maître arrêtait de jouer tout à coup. Joue grise contre truffe grise.

Et Riku n'était certainement pas une pierre. Il détourna le regard, mais pas avant que les deux autres aient pu distinguer les larmes qui y brillaient. Pensait-il à un ancien compagnon disparu ? Vanitas devait l'avouer, lui-même avait une petite pensée pour Paquet-de-Chips le hamster. Même après toutes ces années, ça faisait... presque un truc.

« C'est... Bordel, c'est la _dernière fois_ ! Compris ? »

Doucement, Ventus hocha la tête, berçant contre lui le chien qui n'y comprenait rien, avec son regard vide et pur de toutou – car c'était bien un chien, finalement : seules ces créatures pouvaient vous regarder avec ces yeux-là.

Riku se tourna vers Vanitas et répéta :

« Compris ?

-Hummm, j'sais pas.

-Ce n'est pas drôle. Je risque la damnation éternelle. Vous deux aussi.

-T'auras qu'à demander à Belzébuth de te trouver un job.

-Je le surveillerai, promit Ventus.

-Hé ! T'es dans quel camp ?

-Le camp de mon chien. Y a que lui qui compte, maintenant. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui.

-Ah ben sympa... »

Hésitant tout d'abord, le Passeur finit par s'approcher doucement et se pencha sur le chien, qui lui renifla la main. Même lui ne parvint pas à retenir une fugace expression de dégoût en grattouillant les oreilles de la chose.

« Et... Il a déjà un nom, ce toutou ?

-Kikinou, répondit Vanitas.

-On a pas encore choisi » répondit Ventus.

* * *

« Vanitas junior.

-Certainement pas. C'est le pire nom que tu pourrais trouver.

-C'est faux. Le pire nom, ç'aurait été Ventus junior.

-Pourquoi pas Grisouille ?

-Toi Riku, quand on aura besoin de ton opinion, on te sonnera. Non puis d'ailleurs, t'as pas d'opinion à avoir, c'est _notre_ chien. Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Zou !

-Laisse-le, Vani. Il a accepté de laisser notre chien vivre, alors il a son mot à dire. C'est un peu son parrain.

-Ah bah ça c'est fort de café, tiens ! Je l'ai ressuscité, moi, le truc, j'ai même pas eu droit à un merci !

-Merci, Vanitas. T'es content ? Pourquoi pas Pouet-pouet ?

-T'es bourré Ventus. Cujo sinon, comme dans le livre avec le chien-zombie qui tue des gens.

-Quelle horreur, non.

-Gremlin.

-Non. Oh ! Zuko !

-T'es un cas désespéré. Pas question.

-Sasuke.

-Shakira.

-Goldie.

-Tronçonneuse.

-Boulette.

-Il est même pas gros ! se plaignit Vanitas. Tout le contraire même, regarde-moi ça.

-Il est parfait, mon chien. On devrait l'appeler Parfait.

-Non.

-Pompon, proposa Riku.

-Non.

-Peluche.

-Non.

-Riku, fit Vanitas.

-Ah, fit Ventus. Ce serait un moyen de remercier Riku.

-Euh, je... »

Il lança un regard de détresse à Vanitas, dont le sourire sadique s'agrandit. Le Passeur ne pouvait pas refuser, sous peine d'admettre que le chien était vraiment une abomination de la nature et qu'il ne souhaitait pas être associé à cette horreur.

« Je... Non, ce serait un peu confus quand on se trouvera tous les deux dans la même pièce. Mais en deuxième prénom si tu veux.

-Ouais, ok. Une autre idée ?

-Fluffy ?

-Putain Riku, t'as quel âge ? Cinq ans ?

-Dixit celui qui ne trouve que des noms glauques...

-Jules ?

-Grave nul, Ventus, grave nul.

-C'est l'année des O, commenta le Passeur après une vague recherche sur son téléphone.

-On s'en fout, c'est clairement pas un chien de race.

-Obélix ? Ototo ? Onyx ? Obiwan ?

- _Wouf_! »

Le son fit sursauter Vanitas. Il avait presque oublié la présence de la créature qu'ils tentaient de nommer.

« Obiwan ? répéta Ven en regardant le chien.

-Wouf !

-Tu aimes ce nom ? Obiwan ? »

L'animal remua la queue.

« Moi j'aime pas » grogna Vanitas.

Quoique. Était-ce le nom qu'il n'aimait pas, ou la bestiole ? C'est vrai que c'était marrant, comme référence... Surtout pour le contraste que ça offrait avec la bête en elle-même.

« Tant que ça plaît au chien... marmonna Riku en haussant les épaules. Ça ressemble peut-être à son ancien nom. Pourquoi tu ris, toi, encore ?

-Mêle-toi de ton cul. »

Et comme ça, le nom fut approuvé. Deux secondes après, Obiwan le caniche mort attaquait le canapé à coup de chicots jaunâtres, sous les rires de Ventus, qui prenait des photos avec le téléphone de Riku.

Et voilà comment Vanitas se retrouva l'heureux propriétaire de deux mort-vivants qui furent autrefois un humain et un chien.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que vous appréciez le nouveau venu, ahah ! Promis, Vanitas finira par l'aimer aussi. Peut-être.**

 **Débizous métaphoriques !**


	17. L'animalerie

**Salut salut !**

 **J'avais envie de faire un chapitre à la deuxième personne. Pour aucune raison en particulier, juste, cette fic c'est déjà n'importe quoi de base alors je tente des trucs.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Des bruits étranges s'insinuent dans ton état de mi-conscience mi-rêve, achevant de te réveiller tout à fait. D'habitude, ça n'est pas suffisant, mais là, les sons sont inhabituels pour ton oreille délicate.

Voyons voir. Auparavant, tu étais habitué à te lever au son du réveil, ou à ne pas te lever du tout. Depuis quelques mois, tu as appris à ignorer les bruits de la machine à laver, de la télévision, de la vaisselle, et ceux de Ventus tambourinant à ta porte en braillant.

Aujourd'hui cependant, il y a autre chose. La voix de Ventus qui parle – _beugle_ – à quelqu'un – _quelque chose_ – d'autre que toi. Tu ne comprends pas tout, encore embrumé par le sommeil. Des bruits de pas légers et rapide, aussi, et des… aboiements ?

« Non Obi, pas le canapé ! Vilain Obi ! Ah, allez, c'est pas grave, je t'aime trop pour te gronder ! »

Merde, c'est quoi Obi, déjà ? Une nouvelle lubie de la chose en décomposition qui te sert de colocataire ?

En tout cas, la nouvelle lubie – à moins que ce ne soit Ven, ce ne serait qu'à demi-surprenant – grattait quelque chose. Le canapé, peut-être. Hé merde, le canapé ! Étonnamment, personne ne frappa dans les murs pour protester contre la dislocation des fournitures. Mais bon, ce serait quand même pénible de ne plus avoir de meubles, quoi.

Même si tu hésites à t'en foutre, tu te lèves, donc, de fort méchante humeur. Le protocole de réveil n'a pas été respecté. En général, dans ce genre de cas, il y a des morts. Mais bon, tu ne peux pas tuer Ventus une deuxième fois; c'est déjà un zombie. Enfin, tu peux toujours essayer, peut-être que la dix-millième fois sera la bonne…

Tu ouvres la portes de ta chambre, qui mène directement au salon, et te fait assaillir par un machin gris à la langue pendante. Bon sang, ça existe, des rats aussi gros ?

« Obiwan, dis bonjour ! Gentiment, s'il te plaît. »

La monstruosité gratte ton bas de pyjama en gémissant, avec des yeux suppliants. Ce pelage mité… Soudain, ça te revient. Hier, tu as fait la pire connerie de ta vie. Quelque part, tu es assez fier de toi, d'avoir redonné vie à une abomination pareille. C'est pas donné à tous les sorciers maléfiques, dis donc.

« Salut, Vani ! Ça va ? »

Il ose vraiment t'adresser la parole, là ?

« Non.

-Ok, cool ! Maintenant que t'es levé, on peut aller à l'animalerie !

-À la nimaquoi ?

-L'animalerie ! Pour notre nouveau chien !

-Pourquoi faire ? Il mange pas, il est canné. »

Ça te coûte, d'aligner des phrases de plus de deux mots à cette heure indue. Il est quelle heure, d'ailleurs ? Peu importe. Si tu dis que c'est trop tôt, alors c'est trop tôt.

« Ben, il lui faut une laisse ! Et un panier tout doux ! Et des petits jouets ! Et une couverture, et d'autres paniers ! Et après on peut passer à Confo pour racheter un nouveau canapé parce que euh, il a un peu éventré celui-ci. »

Plûtot une aiguille et du fil, pour le canapé.

« Et qui va payer pour tous ces trucs, hein ? »

C'et du sarcasme, évidemment, mais ton coloc' te répond très franchement et très joyeusement :

« Toi ! »

Tu te rends compte que tu as désormais deux parasites qui vivent au crochet de ton maigre salaire. Tu te sens comme un parent célibataire qui ne toucherait pas le RSA ni la pension alimentaire. En plus, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bruyants, ces deux-là ! Et le chien pue.

Tu capitules.

« Je déjeune avant. »

Tu te ramollis, franchement. Mais bon, tu peux faire quoi ? Pas les tuer. Pas les foutre dehors non plus. Te tuer toi, peut-être, et encore, pas sûr que ça réglerait tes problèmes.

C'est un peu abstrait la mort, dans cette maison.

* * *

Une heure et demi plus tard, les cheveux gras et un mal de tête en tâche de fond, tu te retrouves dans un bus avec ton zombie et son chien mort qui pue la mort. Ou alors c'est toi qui pue. T'as même pas pris la peine de mettre du déo, tant pis, ça fera les pieds à tous ces connards de passagers qui vous regardent bizarrement.

Obiwan aboie. Tout. Le. Temps. Toute la durée du trajet. Et Ventus le regarde avec un amour indiscible. C'est terrible, ce qu'il se passe. _Terrible_. Comment la journée pourrait-elle être pire ? Oh, dès que tu penses cette phrase, tu la regrettes. Aussi tentant que ce soit, ce n'est jamais une très bonne idée de défier le destin.

Vous descendez devant la zone commerciale et pénétrez dans l'animalerie. Les gens ouvrent des yeux ronds devant votre bestiole à moitié décomposée et son absence de dents. Ou alors, c'est parce que tu pues.

Tous les gens, sauf un vendeur qui s'approche de vous avec un sourire colgate sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ? »

Qu'est-ce que tu détestes ces employés qui te collent au cul à peine entré dans le magasin ! Tu t'apprêtes à lui dérouiller verbalement sa grande race, mais Ventus te prend de court en bafouillant.

« Oh ! Euh, hum, on...Cherche… Hum. »

Tu te figes. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il a avalé sa langue ou quoi ? Le vendeur penche la tête, patient – comme s'il avait le choix, t'façon. Il est jeune, genre votre âge, avec l'air de s'être coiffé dans un réacteur nucléaire et des yeux bleus qui vomissent la joie de vivre. Un peu comme Ventus mais pas pareil.

Le cabot aboie dans les bras de son maître, attirant l'attention de l'employé, qui ne fait pas mine d'être dégoûté. Woah, professionnel, le gars, tu dois bien lui reconnaître ça.

« Oh, comment il s'appelle ce choupinou-là ? »

Il en fait trop, vraiment.

Ventus met en moment à répondre. Non sérieux, il a quoi, il bugue ? Tu comptes pas l'aider, en tout cas. T'es là en qualité de portefeuille sur pattes, il est hors de question que tu dépenses ta salive pour ce genre de bavardages mondains.

« C'est Obi.

-Bonjour, Obi ! »

Et là, le vendeur fait un truc de fou : il approche délibérement sa main du chien pour le caresser. Sans grimacer et sans vomir. Le machin grogne d'appréciation.

« Il est trop mignon ! »

Le visage de Ven s'éclaire, toute trace de gêne dispersée par l'enthousiasme qu'il a à présenter sa bestiole.

« Oui, hein ? On l'a depuis hier !

-Oh, c'est un sauvetage en refuge ?

-Hum, oui… C'est ça… »

Comme aucun des deux n'embraye tout de suite sur le sujet principal – à savoir, acheter un putain de panier où un truc du style – ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes.

Et là tu comprends.

Ton colocataire est en train d'avoir un coup de foudre pour le vendeur.

Nope nope nope. Trop tôt pour ces conneries.

L'air irradie comme une espèce d'atmosphère cotonneuse et sucrée. Si tu restes plus longtemps, tu vas vomir. Ce serait assez drôle, remarque, rien que pour la tête qu'ils tireraient, mais t'as pas tellement envie de salir tes godasses. Vite, il faut trouver une issue !

« Bon euh, j'vais me balader, hein, en attendant que… Bref. »

Seul Obi paraît t'avoir entendu. Tes pieds effectuent un demi-tour rapide et tu te perds dans les allées. Il y a un petit coin avec des animaux à vendre. Tu ne t'attardes pas trop sur les rongeurs, qui te rappelent Paquet-de-chips, ton rat tragiquement décidé – ton premier meurtre, maintenant que t'y penses, même s'il fut accidentel.

Tu te diriges donc vers les poissons et te demande, vaguement, en dormant à moitié, si s'occuper d'un aquarium te distrairait. Peut-être. Tu penses à ce qu'on t'as dit sur les poissons rouges, qu'ils ne sont pas faits pour tenir dans un bocal, que c'est de la maltraitance. Apparemment, dans la nature, ils atteignent la taille de carpes et peuvent vivre jusque vingt ans. Du coup, ça te donne encore plus envie d'en acheter un. Au moins il sera plus misérable que toi.

Ça ou des axolotls. C'est masse cool, ces bêtes-là, leurs membres repoussent quand ils sont arrachés. Et puis, t'aimes bien te démarquer de la norme en achetant des trucs pas communs. Après l'adolescence, tu as bien essayé de réprimer cette soif d'originalité qui te rendait plus ridicule que réellement spécial, puis tu as finalement décidé d'assumer ton côté présomptueux.

Oubliant vite ces considérations, tu passes faire des grimaces aux serpents et aux iguanes et cogner contre leurs vitres pour les déranger en pleine sieste.

Après un moment d'errance au rayon plantes, dont tu reviens avec un cactus sous le bras, tu te dis que bon, il doit avoir fini de te faire honte, l'autre abruti.

Tu le trouves au rayon des jouets pour chiens, toujours collé aux basques de l'autre vendeur, et tu constates que non, il a pas fini. Les autres clients jettent des mines atterrées à votre détritus ambulant, qui se gratte et sème ses puces partout. Ça te fait rire.

Tu repars vers les plantes pour acheter un cache-pot pour le cactus. Ça te fait râler. Bordel, pourquoi c'est jamais à la bonne taille pour le pot, ces trucs. Ou bien sinon c'est moche. Tu en casses deux, que tu remises à l'arrière de l'étagère ni vu ni connu, avant d'opter pour un truc discret, bleu uni. Tu veux prendre un paquet de terreau aussi, tant qu'à faire, mais tu te rend compte que tu n'as que deux bras. Tu fais léviter tout ça sous les regards agacés des autres clients – va savoir pourquoi, les moldus ne sont pas fans des démonstrations gratuites de magie. C'est vrai que tu pourrais prendre un panier à l'entrée pour ne pas surprendre les honnêtes gens, mais bon, giga flemme.

Du coup, tu vas retrouver tes deux animaux de compagnie. Ventus a l'air d'avoir presque fini de palabrer devant le vendeur, puisqu'ils se dirigent vers les caisses. Tu t'incrustes dans le groupe avec ton cactus et le reste. C'est à peine s'ils te regardent. Eh beh dis donc ! Tu te promets qu'il va en entendre parler pendant des semaines. Ça fait un moment que tu guettes une occasion de te venger de lui, rapports aux allusions – totalement dénuées de sens – qu'il fait sur Riku.

Tu alignes le cactus sur le tapis roulant avec le million de choses que Ventus a choisi – tu sens ta santé mentale s'envoler en imaginant le prix.

Quand le vendeur annonce la somme et que c'est toi qui t'avances, carte bleue en main, il affiche une moue que tu reconnais trop bien et qui te fait sourire cruellement. Il croit que vous êtes en couple, ah ah. Tu pourrais le laisser y croire mais bon, y a ton ego en jeu, et puis ce sera marrant de les embarasser un peu. Alors tu lâches un parfaitement étudié :

« On baise pas ensemble hein, on est juste colocs. Mais lui il est pauvre, alors c'est moi qui paie. »

Le vendeur cligne de ses yeux bleus, ouvre la bouche.

« Euh… Ok. »

Tu ramassses tes affaires avec un rictus poli et tu te barres, Ventus et Obi sur les talons, satisfait de toi. Très, très satisfait. Même si bon, t'aurais préféré rester à la maison.

Ventus te rattrape, l'air absolument _ou-tré_. Tu ris avant même qu'il ne se mette à crier.

« Vani ?! C'était quoi, ça ?! »

S'il pouvait rougir, il serait sûrement couleur tomate.

« Oh, fallait bien le rassurer, il avait l'air de se faire de fausses idées ! »

Le visage de ton colocataire passe par tout un tas d'expressions. Tu devines qu'il ne sait plus trop comment exprimer sa consternation. Il est pas souvent outré, après tout, bien que tu fasses toujours tout pour l'emmerder.

Obi décide d'aboyer. Il a l'air d'être le genre de cabot idiot qui aboie pour un oui ou pour un non. Ventus ne le calcule même pas. Le chien est d'ailleurs toujours logé dans ses bras comme un caniche à sa mèmère. Ok, sur le trajet de l'allée, il n'avait pas de laisse, donc ça se comprenait, mais maintenant…

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Oh, à d'autres ! tu balances gaiement. L'air sentait la barbapapa.

-J'ai pas compris.

-On aurait dit que t'allais le demander en mariage au milieu des boîtes de pâtée pour chats ! C'était pathétique, hein. Il s'en est forcément rendu-compte.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Bien sûr. J'te préviens, tu vas en entendre parler jusqu'à l'hiver prochain !

-Mais c'est pas _vrai_ , tu te fais des idées ! Vani !

-Aaaah, si tu nies, c'est que t'as quelque chose à te reprocher ! »

Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que tu lui renvoies sa rhétorique à la tronche. C'est marrant parce que dans _son_ cas, ça s'avère vrai. Pas dans le tien, évidemment.

Vous arrivez à l'abribus. Obiwan bave sur la manche de son propriétaire, qui ne s'en offusque pas le moins du monde. Il boude. Tu décide d'en rajouter une couche.

« C'est encore plus drôle parce que tu le reverras jamais.

-Bah… pourquoi pas ?

-Hé ho c'est bon, t'as acheté tout ce qu'il fallait pour ton éponge de compagnie, là ! Il mange pas. T'as aucune raison d'y retourner.

-À ce propos, j'ai peut-être pris deux paquets de croquettes Royal Canin…

-Putain quoi ?! »

Tu les avais vues sans même y prêter attention. Bordel, ça coûte cher ces trucs-là !

« Comment j'étais sensé lui dire que mon chien est un mort-vivant qui n'ingère pas de nourriture !

-Bah vas-y, crie-le plus fort, c'est pas comme si on devait être discrets ! Et t'avais qu'à lui dire qu'on a déjà acheté des trucs au supermarché.

-… Ah oui c'est vrai. »

Ça va être compliqué, ce mois-ci. T'as toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas faire d'heures supplémentaires au boulot – pas envie de donner de ton temps au capitalisme – mais tu peux peut-être vendre des potions sur _Le_ _B_ _on_ _C_ _oin_. C'est pas hyper légal m'enfin, ça t'as jamais vraiment arrêté.

« Pfff… À ce train-là, va falloir que tu te trouves un job… »

Enfin, évidemment, c'est pas possible. Vu qu'il est mort, qu'il a pas d'existence légale et tout. Puis c'est trop dangereux, si quelqu'un s'aperçoit de son secret.

Ventus ne répond pas.

* * *

 **Ce qu'il faut retenir de ce chapitre, c'est que Vanitas est tout cassé dans sa tête et que maintenant ils ont un cactus et des croquettes pour chiens. Voilà.**

 **Je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance pour cette fic, hum. Mais ça va revenir. Un de ces jours. J'écris ce machin par périodes en fait.**

 **Tchô !**


End file.
